Buscando la inspiracion
by kagomexsiempre
Summary: Las visitas de aquel chico tan espectacular no habían cesado desde que cumplió sus 21 años, pero ¿quien era? ¿que deseaba? Claro, además de torturarla y excitarla hasta que ella rogaba por que no se detuviera... NejixHina! (actualizando x lo menos una vez x mes) -Sobrenatural-
1. Prologo

Este es un nuevo fic que me salió (debo de admitirlo) en una borrachera, vamos a ver qué tal sale. Siempre me ha llamado la atención escribir algo sobre vampiros y de hecho empecé uno con Kagome pero al final me pareció uno completamente aburrido pero este de Hinata con Neji me pareció algo peculiar.

Espero encontrar comentarios y así animarme a continuar con más. ¿Advertencia? Solamente que contiene lemon.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi y por mas que deseo convencerlo no ha querido regalármelos.

* * *

**Prólogo**

Las cortinas se movían libremente por el viento de aquella cálida noche, el cual acariciaba el aún virginal cuerpo de Hinata que estaba desenvuelta y solamente era cubierta por su pequeño camisón morado transparente, el cual era perfecto para la calidez de la temporada ¿Tener aire acondicionado? Eso era un lujo que aún no se podía permitir.

Eran casi las 12 de la noche cuando sintió que una enorme sed le embargó todos sus sentidos. Se levantó tan rápido que sintió como se mareaba, tomó un vaso para luego agarrar la jarra llena de agua que se encontraba a un lado la cual siempre conservaba en su mesa de noche y que cambiaba antes de acostarse.

Sintió como el líquido raspaba su garganta dificultando su paso, miró el reloj que estaba colgado en la pared de enfrente.

-Las 12.05...- Susurró aún sorprendida ya que su sueño era tan reparador que pensó que el sol era quien la recibiría al abrir sus grisáceos ojos, jamás se imaginó que inclusive era justo la media noche.

Terminó de beber para colocar el vaso a un lado y volverse a acostar.

Empezó a sentir como el aire se volvía más pesado haciendo que su respiración se le dificultara cada vez más. Sus senos empezaron a endurecerse poniéndose sus delicados pezones en una dura erección, un jadeo incesante se apoderó de su ser mientras empezaba a humedecerse y sus flujos recorrían sus labios vaginales. La ropa a pesar de ser tan delgada le creaba una sensación de estorbo y ardor. Llevó sus manos hasta sus duros senos para luego apretar sus excitados pezones, no entendía que era lo que sucedía, sus hormonas se volvían locas de una lujuria incontrolable e inexistente la cual se apoderaba de cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

-Ya es hora Hinata sama- Susurró a su oído un chico de cabello castaño lacio y largo el cual llegaba hasta su cintura, sus ojos grises eran iguales que los de ella aunque sus facciones y gestos eran más rudas y serias.

-¿Quién... eres?-

-Ya lo sabrá a su debido tiempo...-

No pudo decir nada, ni negarse siquiera, sabía que su cuerpo vibraba por aquel perfecto y desconocido hombre que tenía enfrente.

Deslizó su mano por encima de su ropa en búsqueda de aquellos pezones que gritaban por ser succionados, primero los apretó con dos de sus dedos haciendo que lo chica se arqueara y gimiera involuntariamente.

Llevó su mano más al sur sin dejar de prestarle la debida atención a sus senos que no dejaba de devorar luego de haberlos sacado de la pequeña y transparente vestimenta. Encontró su clítoris hinchado y comenzó a jugar con él dándole pequeños masajes circulares, separó sus labios vaginales para tener más libertad de jugar con aquel botón rosado que nunca había sido profanado pero que ahora gritaba por ser tocado y lamido.

Ella gemía y se retorcía por el placer que aquellas manos, que suponía por el placer que le daban, eran todas unas expertas. Subió su mirada para encontrarse con el sonrosado rostro de la chica con una expresión de éxtasis total. Continuó lamiendo su pecho para ir recorriendo hasta llegar a su cuello, pasando su legua y humedeciendo el entorno que recorría.

El chico encontraba su cavidad virginal completamente humedecida, sin previo hizo introdujo su dedo anular en ella, al mismo tiempo que mordía su cuello. Ella dio un grito de placer humedeciéndose aun mas por la excitación, sintió como algo se clavaba en su cuello pero el movimiento circular que escarbaba hasta lo más profundo de su ser encontrándose con un punto que le provocaba escalofríos de placer, simplemente la desconcentraban.

El mordió su mano izquierda que la tenía libre y empezó a absorber la sangre que salía de la herida para luego empezar a besarla con furia, su lengua masajeaba la de ella pasándole aquella pequeña sustancia roja de sabor metálico y poco placentero.

Su corazón empezó a latir tan fuerte que lo sentía vibrar en cada parte de su cuerpo especialmente en aquella zona erógena que el chico no dejaba de atender ahora con dos de sus dedos.

Gimió una vez más suplicando por más al sentir como él deslizaba su cuerpo hasta quedar su rostro enfrente de él, enterró su cara en ella empezando a lamer con fuerza su hinchado clítoris mientras introducía nuevamente dos de sus dedos en su cavidad.

-Sabe deliciosa Hinata sama- Aceptó.

Aquellas palabras le causaron una especial vergüenza en su ser, saber que alguien lamia aquella parte de su ser absorbiendo sus fluidos de excitación, era algo que en sus cincos sentidos jamás hubiese aceptado, pero aquel pensamiento se vio interrumpido cuando el chico regresó a su trabajo solo que en esta ocasión con más violencia y rapidez introduciendo ahora su lengua en su vagina mientras que con su pulgar estimulaba su clítoris.

Abrió más sus piernas de manera automática para darle mas paso al placer que estaba sintiendo, su lengua se movía a una rapidez increíble estimulando y haciéndola mojar como nunca antes lo había hecho. Su cuerpo se estremeció y su piel se erizó, tomó una de sus almohadas para morderla y ahogar su grito de placer al alcanzar su orgasmo, estaba jadeando y su pecho demostraba el cansancio por aquella tan agitada noche.

De pronto escuchó un sonido, era la alarma de su despertador que anunciaba las 7 a.m.

Sus bellos ojos demostraban la confusión que experimentaba en su ser al ver como los rayos del astro rey se colocaban por sus cortinas ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Todo había sido un bello sueño? ¡Era imposible! Nadie podía soñar con tanta intensidad y detalles tan específicos, se sentó de golpe tomando su almohada para abrazarla, no encontró rastro de la intromisión de aquel chico... su cuerpo tembló.. en realidad ¿Qué había pasado?


	2. Cumpleaños 21: Empezando a nacer

ina minina, trataré que los capítulos sean mas largos, este solo fue el prólogo y quise crear nada mas suspenso, aunque este 1o me quedó corto, gomene. Gracias por leerlo. Star Flowers gracias también por tu comentario, bueno.. aunque falta mucho para que ella se 'convierta' ya luego veremos porqué. Naty! Amiga.. que emoción que también leas este, espero te siga gustado, Cuidate. Jessy: igual, espero embriagarme mas porque de veras que me han salido cada idea! jajajaajajaja gracias por tu comentario, espero este también te guste. Diana Carolina: así que ya has tenido sueños así? ufffff que lindo... jejejejeje se darán de manera sexi? hmp.. yo creo que mas dolorosa.. jajajaja

Gracias a las 5 que me han dejado comentario y a las que solo leen, pues les saco la lengua.. jajajajaa noooo es broma, pero aún así me gustaría que dejaran aunque sea un corto comentario. Este capítulo creo que me quedó aburrido, pero es que tengo que contar un poco la historia. Creo que el 2o viene mas interesante y mucho mas largo... Espero disfruten y ojala dejen mas comentarios... Se les quiere y FELIZ NAVIDAD!

Mi Disclaimer en el prólogo.

* * *

**Cumpleaños 21: Empezando a nacer.**

¿Quién diría que una dulce niña, tímida y torpe de 21 años como Hinata Hyuuga sería una de las escritora de novelas eróticas mas exitosas de los últimos años? Porque ella era así, tímida e insegura, pero cuando tomaba su pequeña laptop en realidad se convertía en una persona diferente que daba la seguridad que poseía una gran experiencia aunque no supiera nada.

Allí se encontraba Hinata, en una de las librerías más prestigiosas de la ciudad y que por cierto era una de las principales distribuidoras de su libro. Se acercó a la sección en donde estaba clasificada las tres obras que sacaba en ese año y medio.

-Kiaaaa! Ya está el nuevo libro de Shizara sama!- Gritó una chica que parecía de su misma edad, "Shizara" era el seudónimo que ella utilizaba para publicar sus libros, ya que hacerlo con el propio le causaba una vergüenza que ni siquiera podía expresar.

-No lo sabías? Yo ya lo llevo a la mitad...- Presumió la amiga que estaba con ella, Hinata simplemente escuchaba desde lejos la conversación de aquellas admiradoras, aunque ninguna sabía que tenían a su escritora favorita a escasos metros de lo contrario la hubieron acosado hasta conseguir un autógrafo.

Su vida era _casi_ perfecta. Se encontraba estudiando psicología en la Universidad y en realidad le gustaba su carrera, aunque era bastante solitaria. Gracias a los ingresos que le producía su hobby de escritora tenía un apartamento en la ciudad, pero el _'casi'_ estaba siendo opacado siempre por su misma personalidad introvertida, ya que no tenía la facilidad de hacer amigos. Su pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción al escuchar la molesta pelea de aquellas dos amigas discutiendo cual era el mejor libro fue interrumpida por su celular. Era su editora que la estaba citando en un café cercano a aquella librería.

Llevaba un pantalón azul ajustado, con una camisa floja de color blanco manga larga de hombros caídos dejando ver los tirantes de un top blanco ceñido a su busto, el cual lo apretaba consiguiendo que sus tan pronunciados pechos no llamaran la atención que no necesitaba. Si pasaba desapercibida para el mundo su objetivo estaba cumplido, no quería ninguna atención especial simplemente... quería seguir viviendo en aquella paz y tranquilidad que conseguía en sus últimos años, esa era otra de las razones porque no deseaba develar su nombre y escribía siempre con un seudónimo.

Llegó al café en donde la citaba la editora y allí estaba, ella sentada en una de las mesas que estaba en la banqueta designada para el local con un taza de café y un pequeño postre a un lado, se levantó de manera efusiva saludándola y gritando su nombre, ¡cómo la envidiaba! En más de alguna ocasión hubiese querido tener aquel espíritu de Sakura Haruno, la chica peli rosa de ojos esmeralda.

-Por aquí Hinata chan!-

-Ohayo...! Sakura chan...- Saludó mientras se daban un pequeño abrazo y un beso en la mejilla derecha, una de las meseras tomaba su orden –Un capuchino con leche extra por favor..- Aquella era su bebida predilecta, aunque en realidad la leche era su bebida preferida por eso siempre que podía ordenaba leche con un toque de café.

-Excelente noticias Hinata chan! Ya estamos en proceso de la elaboración del libro, esperamos poderlo tirar a las librerías dentro de un mes- Sakura era la dueña de la casa editorial que le daba la oportunidad a Hinata de publicar sus novelas eróticas y a pesar del escándalo que provocaban, las ventas se incrementaban al triple con la edición de aquellas novelas, era la única que sabía de la verdadera identidad de Shizara y siempre se reunía con Hinata para informarle del proceso de sus libros.

-Pero... Sakura chan... hace apenas... 4 meses se publicó el último..- Titubeó al decir aquello, así era ella, nunca parecía estar segura de sus palabras o de sus acciones, a Sakura nunca dejaba de sorprenderle que aquella chica que permanecía en un constante sonrojo y que parecía ser una niña todavía, era una escritora tan audaz, erótica y sensual.

-Y créeme que lo hubiese publicado hace un mes ya que inclusive tuvimos que sacar una tercera edición del último libro pero hemos querido crear mas expectativa, de esa manera estoy convencida que éste que está en proceso tendrá inclusive mas ventas que el actualmente publicado- Sakura sabía lo que hacía además que le encantaba. El negocio de su familia siempre había sido el de la casa editorial mas prestigiosa de toda la ciudad, ella y Hinata se conocían en unas clases optativas en el primer año de universidad, a Sakura le encantaba leer pero era imposible para ella el poder escribir, simplemente no se le daba. Ella estudiaba mercadeo y publicidad lo que le facilitaba para su propio negocio.

-Esta bien... Sakura chan... tú sabes lo que se tiene que hacer... y... pues... yo confío en ti...-

Hinata era completamente introvertida, tímida y completamente una tartamuda cuando se trataba de discutir algo importante.

-Ah por cierto! Sabes Hinata chan? A partir de la publicación de tus libros nuestras ventas y nuevas publicaciones han incrementando casi al triple- Sonrió casi dibujando un billete en sus ojos, la avaricia que le provocaba al estar cerca de Hinata era casi demencial, durante mucho tiempo había tratado de convencerla que revelara su identidad así podría obtener mas ganancias con póster u otros tipos de promocionales pero la chica estaba completamente convencida que ella lo hacía por el amor al arte mas que por el dinero, aunque tenía que aceptar que gracias a ello vivía bastante bien –Por lo que daré una fiesta en mi casa agradeciendo lo bien que nos ha ido en estos últimos dos años, aunque en realidad será una fiesta exclusiva para ti, lamentablemente nadie sabrá mis verdaderos motivos... ¿podrías asistir por favor?- Ella se sonrojó una vez mas.

-Pero... Sakura chan... cómo... podría llegar?-

-Ya lo había pensado y no te preocupes diremos que eres una compañera de la universidad de mi primer año, lo cual no estaríamos mintiendo, ¿no crees? Además nadie se atrevería a cuestionar a mis invitados- Ella sonrió, Sakura tenía razón, en realidad habían sido compañeras en su clase de optativa de literatura en el primer año y desde entonces formaban una buena amistad.

La charla era de lo más amena aunque la única que hablaba era Sakura contándole sus nuevas aventuras, ya fuera con sus amigos en diferentes fiestas o sus tropiezos en el trabajo y sobre todo no dejaba de hablar de su nuevo novio... Kakashi Hatake. A simple vista se podía deducir que estaba perdida y completamente enamorada de él, aquello era envidiable para Hinata de la forma mas sana, ¡ser libre con sus pensamientos así como de sus acciones! Si, era algo envidiable para ella, la única forma en que podía dar rienda suelta a sus sentimientos era en sus novelas. Optó por callar que aquel día era su cumpleaños, estaba convencida que Sakura tenía mejores cosas que hacer que pasar con ella. Luego de su pequeña reunión decidió irse a dar una vuelta para darle tiempo a que llegara el almuerzo.

Ya eran casi la 1 de la tarde por lo que dispuso de irse a su café preferido para tomar su almuerzo el cual le salía completamente gratis, ya que el dueño del local por ser tan buena clienta siempre le regalaba toda la comida que ella quisiese en ese día que era tan especial, su cumpleaños. Un pequeño bollito de chocolate relleno de fresa el cual era uno de sus preferidos, era su postre el cual iba con una pequeña vela en la parte superior.

-Feliz cumpleaños Hinata chan!- La saludaban al unísono el staff mientras hacían un pequeño circulo para rodearla.

-Gracias Chicos.. gracias... Gai sama...- Agradecía como solo ella sabía hacerlo.

Aquel día era en realidad especial, empezaba su día con aquel sueño tan especialmente erótico y sensual el cual le subía su 'ánimo' desde tempranas horas. Además estaba cumpliendo 21 años, no era que los años atrás no fuesen especiales ya que siempre daba gracias por un año más de vida pero había algo adentro de ella que le indicaba que sería muy diferente.

Siempre había pasado sola y los últimos años lo que hacía era irse al café de Gai y celebrarlo con ellos, aquello siempre le levantaba su ánimo. Terminó su comida y su postre para luego retirarse del local.

Caminó 5 kilómetros alrededor del vecindario a donde vivía y que de hecho estaba cerca de su restaurante preferido y el cual por cierto era uno bastante comercial, agradeció no tener vehiculo porque de aquella manera podía disfrutar otro de sus hobbies el cual era caminar. Vio los escaparates con la ropa de moda, peinados, autos, sin embargo nada le llamaba mas la atención como una buena librería y justo en aquella que se detenía estaba un banner publicitario anunciando la venta de su último libro y en la parte inferior izquierda una llamada en donde decía "Compra tu libro y escríbele a la gran Shizara sama", aquello le llamó la atención, ¿recibiría cartas de sus fans? Le parecía algo tan irreal pero a su vez fantástico.

Cogió el celular que lo llevaba en su cartera y le llamó directamente a su editora para preguntarle si ella sabía sobre ese detalle.

-Ah Hinata chan! Gomene... se me olvidó por completo decírtelo ahora en la mañana, pero fue algo que nos propuso ese Book store, así que lo estamos probando para ver como resulta... espero no te moleste-

-No te preocupes Sakura chan, solo.. quería comprobarlo... no resisto mas la tentación de leer las cartas de mis fans-

Ambas sonrieron, Hinata había sido una bendición para Sakura y de igual manera Hinata era bendecida con una amiga tan buena como Sakura.

Llegó a su apartamento, era cómodo más que lujoso. Tenía su pequeña estancia y comedor en una sola habitación, luego su cocina separada por un pequeño desayunador, además de dos cuartos y un baño compartido que estaba en medio de ambos, definitivamente no era nada lujoso, pero era de ella. A la corta edad de 21 años podía decir con toda certeza que era producto de su esfuerzo y no un regalo.

Todo podía ser perfecto, pero lamentablemente para ella la inspiración se le escapaba como agua entre las manos. Tenía que hacer algo, buscarla como fuese pero eso nunca se podía forzar. Su próximo libro, según lo que Sakura le comentaba, estaba programado para ser publicado en 1 mes por lo que para esa fecha ya tenía que tener completo el próximo o por lo menos bastante avanzado y lo peor para ella es que ni siquiera estaba listo a la cuarta parte, prácticamente lo único que tenía listo era la historia pero no la trama en sí.

No continuaría forzándola, simplemente dejaría que saliera. Particularmente ese día se sentía cansada, sus ojos pesaban pero aún así no deseaba irse a la cama a la temprana hora de las 6 pm, ¡Ya parezco anciana! Se reclamó mientras sacudió su cabeza.

Decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era irse a dar un buen baño.

Se desnudó en su habitación dejando su ropa en la canasta de la ropa sucia cuidadosamente ordenada, detestaba dejar sus prendas tiradas como si fuese basura inservible, por lo que su apartamento siempre permanecía impecable. Encendió la regadera para dejar caer el agua caliente para luego combinarla con la helada y así conseguir la perfecta mezcla. Entró.

Empezó a enjabonarse lentamente por cada centímetro de su cuerpo para luego llevarse sus manos hasta su cuello, algo le llamó la atención sentía un pequeño bulto en su lado izquierdo justo donde la había mordido aquel chico, ¿en realidad aquello había pasado? No podía quedarse pensando en él durante todo el día. Su curiosidad era demasiada, no podía seguir con aquella incógnita de que era aquel bulto que sentía en su cuello. Corrió la cortina de su baño para encontrarse nuevamente con aquel perfecto hombre desnudo enfrente de ella. Abrió sus ojos como un par de platos deteniendo la mirada en aquel miembro que aún estaba dormido pero que aún así se veía que era de buen tamaño.

Giró su vista a un lado enrojeciéndose de la vergüenza por la desnudez del chico. Intentó tomar una de las toallas que tenía a su alcance, pero le fue imposible ya que en aquel mismo instante él la tomaba de sus manos evitando que continuara con su acción.

-Sabe a la perfección que no le haré daño Hinata sama-

-Pe...ro.. ¿cómo puede decir eso? Yo.. ni siquiera lo conozco.. ni siquiera se... como entra en mi apartamento...-

Él continuó bajo aquella misma incógnita, por el momento no develaría su identidad, no podía hacerlo, de lo contrario todo su plan se iría por el caño como el agua que salía de su regadera.

La fue introduciendo poco a poco en el baño hasta pegarla a una de las paredes, se pegó fuertemente a ella, mientras Hinata podía sentir como su miembro que segundos atrás estaba dormido empezaba a despertarse amenazando su virginal entrada.

El chico deslizó sus manos empezando por el torso hasta llegar a su cintura, desviándose por su trasero para pasar sus dedos por en medio de sus glúteos lo que hizo que ella gimiera, pero en esta ocasión de vergüenza.

-No.. pare... por favor- Suplicó ella tratando de detener las acciones del chico, pero nada ni nadie lo haría.

Continuó recorriendo su cuerpo mientras besaba pasionalmente su cuello, sus manos subían tratando de encontrar sus senos para luego comenzar a masajearlos.

-Usted.. es simplemente perfecta Hinata sama... no tiene nada porque avergonzarse- aceptó para luego llevar uno de sus senos a su boca, dándole especial atención a su pezón. Su otra mano bajó hasta su intimidad entrando uno de sus dedos en su cavidad, no necesitaba tanta lubricación ya que la humedad de su propia excitación se la proporcionaba.

Volvió a gemir pero esta vez por el placer que el movimiento circular que ejercía el chico le proporcionaba, sus pezones se volvieron duros, su respiración mas agitada y aunque ella no lo quería su boca cobraba vida propia suplicando aún por más.

El chico llegó nuevamente hasta su cuello para morderla una vez mas, le encantaba su sabor agridulce que se colaba por su paladar, ella sintió como aquel par de colmillos rompían su piel y entraban en su cuerpo ¿aquello era real? Volvía a morder su propio brazo para succionar su sangre y luego pasársela a ella por medio de un beso apasionado, recordaba aquel sabor metálico que probaba lo que le comprobaba que no era un sueño, todo había sido real.

Su corazón empezó a palpitar de forma inusual al mismo tiempo que él incrementaba su velocidad en sus dedos, ni siquiera supo en que momento eran dos de ellos los que escarbaban su ser consiguiendo una perfecta masturbación. Era difícil el poderse contener, sus gemidos eran apagados aún por aquel beso pasional y lujurioso del chico que le traspasaba su propia sangre. Ella quería mas, quería sentirlo adentro de su ser, quería saber por primera vez que era que un hombre se introdujera en ella. ¿Por qué él le provocaba tocas aquellas sensaciones? No podía encontrar respuesta alguna en su mente, además en aquel instante no quería hacerlo, su orgasmo estaba a punto de inundarlos a ambos.

Se separó de él gritando de placer, sus fluidos llenaron sus dedos que aun se encontraban dentro de ella.

La tapó con una toalla de buen tamaño para luego cargarla entre sus brazos y dirigirla hasta su habitación. Ella se acostó. La sensación en su cuerpo era demasiado increíble como para poderla analizar. Para Hinata ya era imposible conservar sus ojos abiertos, por lo que poco a poco los fue cerrando aun conservando la imagen de aquel bello adonis en su rango visual. Al saber que ella se quedaba completamente dormida salió de la habitación y del apartamento completamente vestido con su ropa que dejaba regada en la entrada.

-No crees que es demasiado peligroso seguir con estas visitas, eh Neji?- Preguntó una mujer que lo estaba esperando a un costado de la puerta. Para él no era una sorpresa que ella estuviera monitoreando cada uno de sus pasos.

-Se lo que hago, así que no te metas Ten Ten- Ella era un chica seria, alta, delgada y con un muy buen cuerpo, era especialista en artes marciales y sobre todo en el arte de las armas, simplemente no existía una que ella no pudiese manejar. Su cara era algo redonda y su cabello castaño siempre lo llevaba recogido en dos moños altos.

-No deberías de jugar con Hinata sama, Neji... ella debería saber lo que es desde que cumplió sus 21 años y cuando se tenía que romper el conjuro de su padre, además...-

-¡Basta...!- Volvió a repetirle, pero en esta ocasión su voz suave se volvía seria, volviendo sus ojos rojos como la sangre que minutos anteriores robaba de Hinata.

-Perdone Neji San... tiene razón, usted sabe lo que hace- Aceptó ella haciendo una pequeña reverencia cambiando inclusive su tono de voz a uno mas sumiso. Ambos desaparecían al instante que se colaba el aire por una de las ventanas del edificio.

Para Hinata el éxtasis en el que estaba envuelta la cubría para saciar su cansancio de toda la noche con lo cual lograba descansar como si fuese la primera vez en muchísimo tiempo. Durmió como un bebé, no sabía con exactitud si era por aquella sesión que tenía en el baño, de la cual ahora si estaba segura que era verdadera o si era por otra razón en especial que desconocía.

Despertó aun aturdida por el golpeteo intenso de su palpitar. Estaba desnuda envuelta entre el blanco cobertor de su cama, lo último que recordaba era haberse estado duchando, salió del baño y... suspiró... se llevó sus dedos pasándolo suavemente por su labio inferior conservando sus ojos cerrados para sentir su propio tacto. Tenía un sabor incomparable, pero por alguna razón no recordaba como llegaba hasta su colchón.

Sacó ropa para dormir de su ropero, un short pequeño con una blusa de tirante rosada, unas pequeñas bragas del mismo color, dejando sus senos solamente cubiertos por la pequeña y ajustada blusa. Cogió su laptop y se dirigió a la cocina, no entendía porqué ella se levantaba con una peculiar hambre, pero era imposible el quedarse acostada durante mas tiempo. No era muy dada a la cocina, pero si tenía que cocinarse algo pues lo hacía. Tomó una masa para pancakes, unos huevos, leche y mantequilla, empezó a mezclar todo para luego colocar la cantidad perfecta en el sartén. 5 perfectos pancakes pequeños eran los que lograba. Se sirvió un vaso de leche helada y los acompañó con mantequilla, sabía que era una bomba de carbohidratos, pero que mas daba! Estaba hambrienta.

-Las 4 de la mañana!- Se sorprendió al ver la hora que tenía el ordenador, inclusive dudó si era lo correcto, pero lo corroboró con otro reloj que colgaba de la pared de la cocina, últimamente le pasaba lo mismo, largas horas de sueño por las tardes mientras despertaba reparadoramente entre las 3 y 5 a.m, ¿en que momento se le descontrolaba tanto el sueño?

Intentó forzosamente recordar, pero por alguna razón en su mente solo lograba ver una luna llena con nueves rodeándola. Era un caso perdido el seguir intentando recordar algo que su mente lógicamente bloqueaba, para su suerte su inspiración, a pesar que no estaba al 100% no se encontraba del todo extinta.

Sus novelas no tenían correlación alguna, en cada una utilizaba personajes y situaciones diferentes pero siempre se caracterizaba por el erotismo que plasmaba en ellas, en esta ocasión se encaprichaba con Mary Ann White, una chica de 17 años de cabello tan rubio como los mismos rayos del sol, su piel morena clara, con ojos azules y facciones como muñeca de porcelana, quien se enamoraba de Clark, un hombre de30 años, profesor de la universidad a donde ella ingresaría. Era guapo y asediado por miles de jóvenes, ambos están dispuestos a fugarse una noche luego de un mes de haber tenido relaciones, en donde descubrían que no era por el simple hecho de desearse sino que por estar enamorados, especialmente cuando ya llevaban 6 meses de un secreto noviazgo.

"Mary Ann encontraba su felicidad al lado de Clark, su más grande amor. Lo realidad en la que vivía al parecer le estaban ganando a los pensamientos pesimistas que durante toda su vida la carcomían ¿Cómo era posible luego de vivir solo desgracias e infidelidades en su vida tenerlo todo? Simplemente lucía como un perfecto y hermoso sueño sacado de alguna película de princesas de las cuales siempre imaginó (de alguna forma perdida) ser la protagonista. Clark le proponía matrimonio luego de 6 meses de haberse conocido. Lo sabía a la perfección, era el amor de su vida"

Había avanzado bastante, pero no tanto como deseaba. Eran las 11 a.m justo la hora para darse una buena ducha, arreglarse y salir al café de Gai para comer, luego regresaría nuevamente a su apartamento para pasárselo en casa, luego de una "siesta" que empezaba a las 4 pm y terminaba a las 3 a.m. Los siguientes días continuaron con la misma rutina, agradeciendo que sus clases en la universidad solo las tenía por las mañana lo que le dejaba las tardes libres para tomar aquellas tan reparadoras siestas que la mantenían el resto del día.

Para su mala o buena suerte, no recordaba nada de lo que le sucedía por las noches, aunque aquello no significaba que en realidad no pasaba. Neji la visitaba justo cuando estaba a punto de dormirse, pero ella seguía sin recordarlo.


	3. Indomable justo como el viento

Comentarios: Wow! me dejan sorprendida! 8 comentarios? Es muchisimo mas de lo que esperaba, aunque ahora siento una gran presión por este fic -.- quien me entiende verdad? naaaa estoy muy emocionada chicas y gracias a **ina minina, diana carolina, Star Flowers **(jajajaja no sabes como me he reido con tu comen, espero que lo hayas terminado de leer y te haya gustado amiga)**, Night Kiryuu Yuuki, sweetHyuuga, XxPriscillaxX **(adoré tu carta! Jamás había tenido una, me sentí muy halaga)**, Naty117 **(se te quiere muchísimo amiga del alma y espero te siga gustando y me sigas apoyando como hasta el día de hoy, luego de 3 años, lo has hecho)** y Maranine Scual** (y no te preocupes amiga, yo no diré nada, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo, después de todo es para mi bien porque me dejas un comentario) en fin, gracias chicas por sus comentarios, espero que esta continuación sea de su agrado! Y lo siento por la tardanza, pero a veces también ando buscando la inspiración porque la musa se me va por muchooooo tiempo.

Feliz fin de semana!

15/ene/11

* * *

**Incontrolable-Indomable justo como el viento. **

El fin de semana estaba por llegar por lo que decidió relajarse ese sábado, después de todo la fiesta que estaba ofreciendo Sakura para ella era esa misma noche. Durmió casi todo el día para tener fuerzas de resistir por la noche, eran las 5 de la tarde cuando se despertó. Se tomó una ducha larga y relajante, escogió la ropa una por una, de hecho era la primera vez que iría a una fiesta y no tenía ni la mas remota idea de cómo sería la vestimenta adecuada. Colocó todas las faldas que tenía en su cama con varias camisas mangas largas, ninguna le satisfacía. Continuó con sus pantalones y otras camisas mangas cortas, pero todo tenía el mismo resultado: una pequeña montaña de ropa en su cama, lo cual detestaba a puntos inimaginables, pero odiaba mas ser impuntual con una cita, especialmente con su amiga. No le quedó más remedio que morderse los labios por la rabia que sentía con ella misma de dejar aquel tiradero como si fuese una niña de 5 años regando sus juguetes.

A pesar de su frustración por no poderse vestir adecuadamente guardó su pensamiento de permanecer aislada del mundo, ya que sería demasiado descortés con Sakura el faltar a la fiesta a la cual ya corroboraba con anticipación su asistencia.

Hinata quedaba huérfana desde los 8 años cuando sus padres junto con su hermana menor, Hanabi, morían en un accidente automovilístico justo una vacación en donde toda la familia decidía que deseaban ir a verla ya que ella estaba estudiando en un internado lleno de monjas, de ahí era justo de donde provenía su timidez. Para su suerte financiera su padre, Hiashi Hyuuga, una gran visionero y empresario, cancelaba con anticipación toda su educación hasta graduarse de la prepa, cosa que para el colegio no era del todo agradable muchos años después que la moneda se devaluara; sin embargo al haber firmado un contrato con él y pagando inclusive el 40% adicional que cubría cualquier devaluación no podían argumentar ningún pretexto. Ella había vivido desde esa época hasta los 18 años en aquel internado, quizás por eso era tan introvertida, lo bueno era que no le importaba lo que pensaran de ella o de su manera de vivir.

Se sintió triste al recordar su pasado, cerró sus ojos tratando de encontrar algún aliciente lo cual la llevó a colocar dos de sus dedos en sus labios recorriéndolos sensualmente, sintió como justamente ella podía ser Mary Ann cuando estaba siendo poseída románticamente por su amado Clark, recorriendo ríos salvajes de pasión mientras escalaba montañas inusualmente altas con gritos envolviendo sus orgasmos. Sus dedos bajaron por sus senos, trataba de recordar algo que su mente encapsulaba de manera demencial.

El sonido peculiar de su celular esparcía sus pensamientos a la cruel y solitaria realidad en la que se encontraba, pero Sakura no podía estar tranquila sin asegurarse una vez más que ella no se fuese a retractar de su promesa.

Suspiró. Una promesa era una promesa la cual no debía ni tenía que romper, de hecho era algo que su padre a la corta edad de 6 años le inculcaba, no tenía que dar su palabra si no estaba dispuesta a cumplirla.

Tomó una falda corta de rayas moradas y una blusa de manga corta blanca, colocó unas calcetas hasta sus rodillas con unos zapatos negros y así se dispuso a ir a la fiesta, quizás no era lo mas adecuado pero se sentía muy a gusto con su elección, al regresar se haría cargo de la montaña que amenazaba con hacer una erupción.

Hubiese pasado completamente desapercibida de no haber sido por Sakura que insistía en presentarla a todas las personas que entraban en su casa. Ella estaba al punto de un tomate maduro de tan sonrojada que pasaba durante las últimas dos horas en las que empezaba la fiesta, quizás había sido la experiencia mas horrorosa y tormentosa de toda su vida, ni siquiera las inspecciones de las monjas que la cuidaban buscando algún dulce o algo prohibido era tan estresante como aquello.

La noche pasaba y ella seguía intacta, no se le había acercado nadie en particular, todos la saludaban haciendo un gesto en su rostro y una pequeña reverencia, al parecer pasaba desapercibida que era justamente su cometido, de lo contrario aunque no lo quisiera en alguna indiscreción podría revelar inconscientemente que ella era justamente la razón de la celebración de la fiesta.

Sakura intentaba ser la mejor anfitriona atendiendo a todas las 50 personas que estaban en su casa y hasta el momento lo conseguía de la mejor manera. Miró a Hinata y aunque no le sorprendió verla en un solitario rincón se acercó a ella para tratarla de animar.

-Vamos Hinata...! No te gustaría bailar?- Le preguntó sumamente animada.

-Etoo... no gracias Sakura chan... el baile.. simplemente no es lo mío...- Se excusó cortésmente con una sonrisa.

-Bueno.. como quieras.. oye.. has tomado de esta sidra?- Preguntó mientras tomaba una copas de uno de los meseros que pasaba a su lado. Ella negó –Tómalo.. aunque sea un sorbo... es deliciosa...-

-Sakuuuuura!- Gritó una de sus amigas llamando su atención.

-Disculpa Hinata chan... pero al parecer hay algún tipo de problema... pruébalo si?-

Sakura Haruno era tan sonriente, tan alegre, vivaz, era como una hoja de un flor de cerezo cayendo en un otoño llamando la atención de cualquier presente que la divisara, si... así era la peli rosa de ojos esmeralda llamada Sakura Haruno, "era un simple destello en la oscuridad de un salón, una suave y pequeña brisa golpeando el rostro pero a la vez sintiendo como si fuera el inicio de un nuevo día en donde solo buenas obras esperaban" ¡Tenía que dejar de pensar como si era uno de sus libros! Aunque aquella descripción para su personaje de Mary Ann encajaba a la perfección. Su idea sería cambiar solo un poco la personalidad de su personaje principal dándole también un poco de su timidez combinándola con la alegría y la personalidad de su amiga, ¿Qué saldría de aquella combinación? ¡No tenía ni la menor idea! Pero como le emocionaba aquel pensamiento.

Miró la copa que tenía en su mano, su conciencia le indicaba que tenía que apartarla en cuanto viera un mesero en su rango visual, pero eran tantas las personas que estaban allí que no podía localizar a nadie. Sin embargo "estaba su lado aventurero el cual deseaba asesinar y enterrar en donde nadie lo encontrara a su angelical personalidad, si alguien la consideraba una sádica por disfrutar encerrar y torturar a aquel ser problemático no era lo más importante, ella solamente quería vivir en libertad apartándose de las innumerables desgracias que acechaban a su alrededor" ¡en serio! Tenía que dejar de describir cada acción que realizaba como si fuese uno de sus libros.

Tomó de un sorbo el primer trago, se sentía amargo y rasposo al punto en que arrugó sus ojos y su boca moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro ¿en realidad esa era la bebida que tanto les gustaba a los adolescente hoy en día y por la cual realizaban tantas locuras? Casi era impensable para ella, tal vez si continuaba ingiriendo podría deducir cual era la gloria de aquella bebida. Tomó su segundo trago, un pequeño sorbo nada mas, la misma acción fue la que ejecutó. Sin embargo al pasar por su garganta y poderla saborear mejor sintió como algo caliente se deslizaba hasta llegar a su estómago. Una pequeña euforia se empezó a colar por cada célula de su ser, quizás aquello era el resultado que tanto esperaban todos los adolescentes que buscaban de manera casi desesperante la bebida. Pero aún así no era nada del otro mundo.

Ya iba por su tercera copa cuando de pronto el alcohol empezó a hacer estragos en sus riñones, la necesidad de ir al baño mas cerca era imperante. Sakura al parecer estaba desparecida por lo que el aventurarse sola e ir en búsqueda de un baño disponible era su única opción. Preguntaba a cualquier persona que se le atravesaba pero con todas era el mismo resultado, ¡la ignoraban por completo! Su voz era tan suave y su personalidad era casi tan invisible que las personas no lograban distinguirla.

Finalmente daba con aquella habitación que con tanto agrado y desesperación buscaba, pero para su mala suerte al darle la vuelta a la perilla y abrir la puerta se encontraba con una pareja, el chico aprisionaba a la mujer en una pared mientras ella enrollaba una de sus piernas en su cadera. Ambos se besaban apasionadamente haciendo recorrer sus manos por cada parte de su cuerpo.

-Perdón!- Se excusaba completamente avergonzada al encontrarse con aquella escena cerrando de un solo golpe la puerta. Sus mejillas estaban rosadas y su respiración completamente agitada ¡como era posible que buscaran un cuarto de baño para hacer aquellas cosas! Llevó su mano izquierda hasta su frente para luego frotar sus ojos, una vez mas pensaba que lo mejor hubiese sido conservar su postura de no participar en fiestas, pero no podía continuar pensando siempre lo mismo su prioridad en esos instantes era otra.

Para su fortuna nuevamente Sakura se aparecía en su rango visual, lo cual aceptaba con un suspiro de felicidad. Avanzó lo más rápido que pudo para consultarle de alguna otra habitación en donde ella pudiese deshacerse de aquella molestia que le provocaba el ingerir aquellas tres copas de licor. Agradeció a todos los dioses griegos que recordó, que la búsqueda de la habitación de Sakura no hubiese tenido algún percance; 'Sube las escaleras para llegar hasta el segundo piso, doblas a la izquierda hay 5 habitaciones del lado derecho y 4 del lado izquierdo, llegas a la 3ª puerta del lado derecho y entras, esa es mi habitación, allí nadie te interrumpirá y estoy segura que tampoco te encontrarás con alguna otra escena de ese calibre'.

Nuevamente un suspiro de felicidad se coló por su rostro demostrando la alegría que le provocaba el haber encontrado aquel cuarto que desde hacía un rato buscaba con desesperación.

Lavó sus manos para luego encontrarse con una pequeña toalla de flores. Recorrió la habitación que no había podido visualizar al entrar casi corriendo por la urgencia que llevaba. Su cama estaba perfectamente ordenaba a diferencia de la suya que quedaba en un completo sepulcro, su mesa de noche tenía 4 marcos fotográficos, con sus padres y sus amigos, recordó la única foto que conservaba y la cual guardaba como su mas preciado tesoro, su mente voló hasta la caja de seguridad del banco en donde estaban sus ahorros recorriendo la pequeña bolsa impermeable en donde se encontraba aquel papel, siempre dudó el tenerla en algún marco exponiéndose a alguna degradación por el mismo paso del tiempo por lo que su mejor opción era escanearla y ponerla como protector de pantalla de su pequeña laptop que siempre la acompañaba, era una foto cuando tenía 7 años de edad justo la navidad antes de irse al internado, estaban en el inmenso jardín de su casa junto con su hermana y sus padres, era la única foto que conservaba de su familia y la cual tenía un invaluable sentimiento para ella.

Caminó despacio recorriendo la habitación hasta llegar a la puerta. Bajó las escaleras viendo de reojo su reloj el cual le indicaba que las 12 de la noche estarían cerca lo que le indicaba que su hora de salida estaba muy próxima. Recorrió con su vista el salón tratando de encontrar a la anfitriona, pero solo se podía encontrar con parejas enamoradas o por lo menos parejas buscando algo más en el otro. Para su fortuna el localizar a su amiga no le costaba tanto como creía y se acercaba a ella para despedirse.

-Sakura chan... tu fiesta ha sido de lo mas linda...-

-Espero que no pienses en irte ya, eh Hinata chan?-

-Perdona... pero.. mañana tengo... una clase...-

-¿En domingo?-

-Etto... si... es que.. el maestro pues no pudo asistir uno de estos días... y... bueno.. solamente le quedaba disponible este día...-

-Esta bien- Aceptaba derrotaba, conocía a Hinata y sabía a la perfección que aquello era una mentira, pero por lo menos conseguía que se divirtiera un poco aquella noche -Aunque, antes que te vayas quiero presentarte a alguien, de hecho desde que lo vi pensé en ti, nunca te he preguntado por tu familia pero él me pareció que podía ser parte de la tuya aunque cuando le pregunté si te conocía no me dio una respuesta-

-Fa..milia?- Susurró ella con su imperceptible voz, el encontrarse con alguien que llevase su misma sangre le traía un recuerdo tan nostálgico que si seguía pensando en ello estaba segura que se pondría a llorar como la niña abandonada en aquel internado.

Ambas caminaron rodeando un poco el salón hasta encontrárselo de espalda, era un chico alto, fornido, de cabello largo, muy liso y bastante cuidado, sus hombros eran anchos... no podía dejar de ver aquellos hombros, jamás se había encontrado con un chico de aquel porte, el aura que emitía era tan envolvente que podía jurar que era perfectamente irreal.

-Eh.. Neji..!- Llamó la atención del chico mientras volteaba, de no haber sido porque aun conservaba sus cincos sentidos lo mas lógico de pensar era que cayera desmayada en ese mismo instante. Pudo recordar, aquel cabello ondeándose por la suave brisa que se colaba por su ventana, sus ojos que la penetraban cada vez que entraba en su habitación, su cuerpo... ¿Cómo podía haber olvidado los encuentros de cada noche en que él la exploraba como nunca antes nadie lo hacía? Aquel chico era el mismo que la llevaba al clímax y que la hacía gemir irremediablemente, pero nunca antes lo vio con tanta claridad como en ese instante, sus ojos color grisáceos y la mirada profunda y tan penetrante como la de su padre, si aquello no hubiese sido real y pasando a lo imaginario era posible que el fuera un espejo reflejando sus propios ojos –...Quiero presentarte a la persona por quien te pregunté la primera vez que nos conocimos-

-Buena noche- Saludaba cortésmente.

¿Cómo era posible que la saludara de aquella manera? ¿Cómo demonios podía conservar su calma cuando ella estaba a punto de gritar o por lo menos a punto de bofetearlo? Pero su cuerpo estaba paralizado, sintió una punzada que le recorría desde su cuello y terminaba en su intimidad, era justo como si una pequeña coralilla se le enredara en su cuerpo e impregnara su veneno volviéndola un vegetal, sin poder decir nada, sin poder pensar. ¿Quién demonios era? Quizás era justo eso, un demonio que se colaba en las noches robándole poco a poco su vida y dejándole su sustancia venenosa que la consumiría por el resto de su vida. Se estremeció, su vida con él pasó en un segundo como una película de cine mudo. Regresó a la realidad cuando él se acercó más realizando una pequeña reverencia.

-Bu...ena.. noche...- Su cuerpo temblaba pero era el sentimiento que le recorría, para su fortuna su clásica timidez envolvía en una fina y delgada tela su nerviosismo, cubriéndola como un manto para despistar a su amiga, quien pensó que su reacción era justo como se la imaginaba. Su saludo era tímido, sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par demostrando aun mas la belleza de ellos, sus cuencas grisáceas parecían aun mas encendidas que nunca, pero.. ahora estaba segura, era él.. justo.. ÉL, aquel chico que cada noche se colaba en su apartamento llevándola hasta los valles interminables de placer, pero.. ¿Por qué simplemente la saludaba como si no la conocía? ¿Por qué ella era la única nerviosa y que se comportaba de manera extraña?

-Bueno.. los dejo para que conversen...- La sonrisa maliciosa de Sakura delataba sus acciones. 'Estoy segura que no son familia y tienen tanto en común que podría jurar que son perfectos el uno para el otro'.

"Simplemente estaba allí parado, MI adonis con aquella mirada tan penetrante, si era posible, él podía ser descendiente de la mismísima medusa, aquella deidad griega que petrificaba solo con su mirada. La miró con tanta euforia que casi desbordaba la felicidad que le causaba el encontrarse con ella, la tomó en sus brazos esperando que ella retribuyera sus sentimientos, aquello sería el reencuentro del verdadero amor el cual estaría lleno de un camino de espinas y torturas"

-Perdone... tengo que irme...!-

Salió corriendo de la casa encontrándose para su suerte un taxi a su disposición, estaba que ardía, su imaginación estaba a punto de explotar, con el solo hecho de verlo su cuerpo vibraba nuevamente deseándolo mas que nunca, pero también con aquel encuentro la inspiración que tanto le faltaba renacía nuevamente con lo cual podría continuar su libro. Tiró toda su ropa al suelo mientras encendía su instrumento de trabajo pero como era imposible el esperar para mientras la máquina corría el programa y le permitía empezar a escribir ella se colocaba su ropa de dormir. Las noches calurosas continuaban y los pensamientos que estaba teniendo no ayudaban en nada por lo que era posible que se volviera más ardiente que el mismo sol. Se vistió con otro de sus pequeños short que inclusive dejaba ver sus firmes glúteos, mientras que su camisa era de tirantes y transparente que dejaban ver sus erectos pezones endurecidos por sus pensamientos.

Se sentó en la cama con su laptop en sus piernas y empezó a escribir aquello que pensaba en el momento de finalmente conocerlo. No podía dejar escapar ni una tan sola palabra por lo que desde el camino de casa de Sakura hasta su apartamento no dejaba de repetir aquel párrafo que tanto le inspiraba la presencia de aquel adonis personificado. Aquel encuentro era perfecto para empezar a encender el amor entre Mary Ann y Clark, juntos descubrirían senderos de pasión, abrirían puertas en la clandestinidad de su deseo, ¡que importaba el mundo que los rodeaba!, lo único que sabían era que se amaban y deseaban.

Para su suerte manejaba su máquina como si fuese sus pensamientos, 1 página cada 3 minutos era su record, eran las 5 de la mañana y ya llevaba casi 80 consideró que era justo el momento de hacer un poco de café y reanimarse para poder continuar. Él... él le daba la inspiración que tanto necesitaba, aquellos ojos, su mirada... simplemente era algo hipnotizante, pero no quería saber nada mas de él que tenerlo en sus pensamientos, ni siquiera deseaba verlo, le aterrorizaba el pensar que podía descubrir algo tan espantoso como que si él fuese su hermano perdido o algo peor, prefería pensar que era el príncipe de cada noche que le robaba sus suspiros y sus gemidos llenos de placer, sin tener un nombre claro en su cabeza, sin conocer su historia, sin saber nada mas que el calor que su cuerpo que la hacia gemir y gritar por su contacto para llevarla hasta un orgasmo incandescente que la condenaría al lado del Sr. Hades.

Eran las 9 de la mañana y ella aun seguía con sus mismas fachas de dormir pero es que no podía parar de escribir, su mente estaba llena de pensamientos aquella mañana que era imposible el conciliar el sueño, si se dormía temía perder todas aquellas ideas para su nuevo libro. Escuchó que alguien llamó a la puerta y aunque no quería hacerlo se levantó buscando la puerta principal. Tomó una bata para cubrirse un poco de su sensual, escaza y provocadora vestimenta, muy adentro de su ser esperaba que fuese él... con una taza de café preguntándole el porque huía la noche anterior.

-Hina chan..! Qué sucedió ayer en la noche? Yo... te dejé hablando con Neji y de repente te fuiste, te dijo algo? Te insultó?- Era Sakura y lucía tan preocupada como si la hubiese dejado a la intemperie en una tormenta, se decepcionó un poco pero al mismo tiempo se alegró, a cortos instantes de haberlo conocido ¿se encontraría preparada para empezar a hablar con él?

-No... él... se comportó como un caballero Sakura chan... pero yo... no sé... en esos momentos tenía que irme de tu casa... siento mucho haberte preocupado...- Se disculpó agachando su cabeza tratando de hacer una pequeña reverencia frunciendo sus ojos en señal de lo arrepentida que se encontraba, había sido descortés con la única amiga que tenía.

-Lo importante es que te encuentras bien, por un momento pensé que él te proponía algo tan absurdo que la única solución que te quedaba era salir corriendo de mi casa...- Ella se arrepintió de haber pensado de aquella manera, especialmente luego de recordar la clase de insultos que le propinaba a Neji la noche anterior al ver como su amiga salía corriendo de la fiesta, pero él conservaba una típica tranquilidad y seriedad la cual ya era parte de su personalidad, luego se disculparía por todas sus palabras.

-Si... es que... de hecho... ayer en la noche... pues tuve una nueva idea para continuar el nuevo libro... y pues... ya van casi 150 páginas...- Sonrió, sabía que aquella noticia le alegraría a su editora quien aparentemente no presionaba por ello, pero el brillo en sus bellos ojos esmeralda la delataba en aquel instante.

-Entonces siendo así te perdono- Expresó de lo mas complacida con una sonrisa que Hinata habría podido jurar que le llegaba de oreja a oreja.

Luego que Sakura se retirara decidió que el tiempo era perfecto para tomar su desayuno. Sin embargo sabía que si se detenía a hacerlo perdería su concentración y los pensamientos que tanto deseaba plasmar para su libro. Salió de su apartamento a su lugar preferido, aquel pequeño café a tres cuadras del lugar, desde hace dos años que se mudaba a aquel lugar cada vez que podía realizaba sus tres tiempos con las exquisiteces del tan peculiar chef que era el dueño del establecimiento.

Tomó asiento en una de las mesas que se encontraban afuera debajo de un gran toldo que los cubría de los rayos de sol, estaba rodeado de flores, margaritas, tulipanes, hortensias, rosas y claveles. Puso su laptop encima de la mesa y empezó a teclear como si estuviera en algún tipo de trance sin darse cuenta que su mesero estaba a un lado esperando por su orden.

-Buenos días Hinata san!- Saludaba cordialmente el mesero de grandes cejas, ojos redondos y cabello un tanto chistoso.

-Oh! Ohayo Lee san...!- Correspondía el saludo de la misma manera, aunque había algo peculiar en el chico al parecer aquel espíritu tan jovial y absurdamente feliz se esfumaba por cada falsa sonrisa que le brindaba –Qué sucede Lee san? Porque te encuentras tan decaído?- Preguntaba cortésmente sin tratar de entrometerse demasiado en su vida, al darse cuenta que sus problemas le estaban ganando a su estado de ánimo decidió empezar a hacer unas cuantas flexiones enfrente de ella para demostrarle lo contrario.

-No Hinata san! No me pasa nada.. mira... como siempre la llama de mi juventud arde en mi interior!- Gritó efusivamente –A ver.. que deseas hoy? Te paso la carta?-

-No, esta vez dile a Gai sama que por favor me mande dos de sus mejores platos-

-Estoy seguro que no te arrepentirás Hinata san, el día de hoy Gai sensei está de un humor excelente, en cualquier momento podrás ver como la llama de su juventud sale de la cocina inundando todo el lugar-

-No lo dudo... Lee san- Sonrió de manera nerviosa, ambos eran tan graciosos, haciendo flexiones, piruetas para demostrar las energías que les recorrían cada centímetro de su ser, dos posibilidades eran las que pasaban al estar al lado de ambos: la primera terminar exhausto con solo verlos y la segunda contagiarse aunque fuese un poco con su actitud tan positiva.

Lee se retiró mientras otras chicas se sentaban y pedían su orden, al momento de hacerlo Gai salía de la cocina para inspeccionar el lugar, al encontrarse con Hinata una de sus clientes mas regulares decidía pasar a saludarla. A Hinata siempre le divertía el verle su excéntrica vestimenta, por alguna extraña razón siempre llevaba una especie de traje verde de gimnasia, el cual era tapado por su delantal blanco y en su cabeza siempre llevaba su sombrero, lo mas común sería verlo con su filipina y todo el ajuar de un chef profesional, pero a pesar su vestimenta su comida era la mejor que ella probaba en toda su vida.

-Buen día Hinata!-

-Ohayo! Gai sama..!-

-Es un bonito día no?- Ella asintió, al parecer ambos estaban conectados en sus emociones ya que el mayor aparentemente también portaba la misma actitud decaída de su apreciado 'alumno' como él solía llamarlo para alentarlo y que hiciera mejor su trabajo de lo que ya lo hacía.

-Qué sucede Gai sama? Tienen algún problema usted y Lee?- El viejo al oír aquellas palabras abrió los ojos como dos platos demostrando su sorpresa.

-Cómo lo supiste Hinata?-

-Tengo casi dos años de estar viniendo a este lugar... y... bueno.. se podría decir... que puedo entenderlos un poco... además que los conozco bastante...- Sonrió amablemente, los quería a ambos, de hecho eran las únicas personas que se acercaban a ella no esperando nada a cambio, ni tampoco criticándola, en algunas ocasiones era relajante al estar cerca de ellos.

-Bueno... este día es el último día de trabajo de Lee en este local- Jamás había visto una cara tan triste en Gai –Lee ya no puede con el ritmo del restaurante y al mismo tiempo continuar sus prácticas en el hospital, por lo que tuvo que decidir entre su hobby y su carrera- Lee era un año mayor que Hinata, estudiaba medicina la cual según él era lo que le apasionaba, sin embargo se le veía un cierto destello de confusión al entrar cada vez en el restaurante el cual como el decía era un simple 'hobby'.

-Gai sama.. disculpe mi intromisión... pero en realidad la vocación de Lee... está en la medicina?- Preguntó un poco apenada con aquella interrogante, después de todo no era nadie para inmiscuirse en la vida de Lee.

-Lee quedó huérfano cuando tenía 12 años, ambos padres eran médicos y les encantaba su profesión, siempre ayudaban a cuantos podían; lamentablemente en ese año ambos estaban atendiendo el caso de unos pandilleros drogaditos y al parecer hubo una confusión con el anestesista administrándole mas medicina de la que en realidad necesitaban, aquellos chicos que estaban atendiendo se volvieron locos y asesinaron a todos los que estaban en aquella, los padres de Lee fueron los primeros que sufrieron en aquella masacre- Ella quedó atónita, no era amiga de Lee simplemente ambos eran conocidos jamás se imaginó que también él pasaba por algo similar a lo que ella enfrentaba desde sus cortos 8 años.

-Pero... entonces.. él está estudiando medicina... por seguir los pasos de sus padres?- Preguntó dudosa.

-Así es... desde esa época tuvo que cuidarse solo, trabajando y estudiando al mismo tiempo para salir adelante, no era algo por lo que reclamara sino que muy al contrario se sentía orgulloso por ser parte útil de la sociedad y entre tanta desgracia conservaba su optimismo y sus sueños por seguir los pasos de sus padres-

-Pero entonces... son los sueños de sus padres los que quiere continuar... no los suyos...- Exclamó en voz alta lo que Gai venía pensando desde que lo conocía pero que no se atrevía a externar por miedo a que él lo rechazara.

-Creo que lo mejor es ir a preparar los desayunos... cuídate Hinata..-

Se despidió, ella sabía que pasaba una línea, una que era difícil y particularmente peligrosa, como detestaba el no haberse quedado callada, Lee se acercó entregándole un vaso con jugo de naranja junto con una gran sonrisa.

-Gracias por preocuparte por mi Hinata san...- Agradeció sinceramente, ambas miradas se cruzaron, había algo especial en aquella chica a quien quería como a la hermana que nunca hubiera tenido. De pronto una sombra los interrumpió llamando la atención del cejudo –Neji! Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó sorprendido, pero la mas asustada y fuera de sus pensamientos era la chica, ¿Neji? ¿Podía ser el mismo Neji que conocía la noche anterior? ¿El mismo chico del que estaba huyendo por no conocer la verdad ya que sabía que de alguna u otra manera su inspiración se acabaría justo en el instante cuando conociera más de él? ¿Podría tener tan mala suerte que se lo tuviera que encontrar en su lugar preferido? ¿En realidad podría ser el mismo con el que soñaba todas las noches?

-Buenos días Hinata sama, hola Lee- Saludó de manera sombría tanto que parecía que podía congelar todas la vegetación de aquel lugar.

-Ahhh! Ya lo sabía! Ya sabía que en algún lugar había visto la cara de ambos!- Gritó emocionado el cejudo, si... Lee era completamente despistado, conocía a Neji desde hace mas de 3 años cuando ingresaba a la Universidad, luego conocía a Hinata en el restaurante y desde la primera vez que la veía sabía que la había visto en algún otro lado pero nunca podía descifrar aquel acertijo –Oi Hinata san... Neji y tu son familia?-

-No... lo sé... Lee san...- Aceptó avergonzada.

-Bueno.. me voy, creo que ya esta lista tu orden.. tu ordenarás algo Neji?-

-No-

-Esta bien.. ya regreso-

El ambiente era de lo más tenso, su voz era varonil, ronca, melodiosa pero a la vez tenebrosa, simplemente le daba miedo el escucharlo, y allí estaba parado enfrente de ella como un gran árbol que proporcionaba alguna especie de refugio.

-No.. te quieres.. sentar?- Preguntó con voz temblorosa e insegura.

-Solo si usted me invita a hacerlo-

-Claro... puedes... tomar asiento..-

El chico hizo lo que ella solicitaba sentándose enfrente, minutos incómodos, segundos interminables, al parecer el tiempo se detenía al estar junto a él. Lee llegó con la orden de la chica y un café para él. Trató de invitarlo a comer pero él solamente la miraba fijamente, era algo de lo más incómodo. Tenía hambre y necesitaba ingerir sus alimentos, trató de comer inclusive en aquella posición tan incómoda, pero por alguna razón sentía que nada la saciaba. 'Culpa a los nervios' se dijo a si misma tratando de controlarse.

-Ne...ji?-

-hmp-

-Dime... quien... eres? En realidad... somos... parientes? Justo como todos suponen?-

-Soy hijo del hermano de su padre...-

-Entonces... somos primos?-

-En realidad no sabe nada del clan Hyuuga y su raza?-

-etto... pues.. no se si sabrás... pero.. mi padre, mi madre y mi hermana... murieron en un accidente cuando tenía 8 años.. por lo que... no.. no se nada sobre mi familia...-

-Claro que lo sabía, yo estuve presente en su funeral...- Ella estaba sorprendida, al parecer él sabía todo de ella, la molestaba... pero no sabía como expresarlo –Hinata sama... el clan Hyuuga es una de las familia mas antiguas, prestigiosas y respetadas de todo el continente, desde el primer Hyuuga que existió hace mas de 3,000 años el clan se ha ido haciendo mas poderoso y rico, descendemos directamente de la dinastía de los vampiros puros y hoy en día somos una de las dos únicas familias puras que existe en todo el mundo-

-¿Vam... piros? Pe... pero.. a qué.. es decir... el qué...?- Era imposible preguntar algo en concreto, se sentía justo como su ex computadora años atrás cuando ella excedió el limite de su memoria y colapsó.

-Así es... todo el clan Hyuuga somos de la raza mas pura de vampiros, por lo cual tenemos infinidad de poderes. Nos dividimos en tres ramas, usted es pertenece a la primaria, quienes tienen los máximos poderes y lideran a todo el clan, por mi parte pertenezco a la secundaria y somos los protectores de los lideres; somos poderosos pero aún así tenemos limitantes y nuestros máximos poderes solo aparecen cuando hay luna nueva y nos debilitamos con la luna llena, en cambio usted conserva sus poderes de la misma manera durante todo el año y finalmente están los últimos... los ANBUS, ellos pertenecen a la clase más baja y están entrenados para proteger tanto a la rama primaria como a la secundaria son nuestros mas fervientes esclavos y son escogidos con mucho cuidado-

-Pero.. qué dices..? Rama Primaria.. secundaria? No entiendo..- Se llevó sus manos a su frente de manera frustrada, en que momento su vida daba un giro radical como ese?

-Así es, los ANBUS son un sub clan del nuestro y hay mas de 100 efectivos cuidando las espaldas de todos los Hyuugas del planeta, yo soy el líder de la rama secundaria, no somos tanto como los ANBUS quizás solamente una cuarta parte de ellos y mientras usted ha estado alejada del clan yo he tomado sus labores para podernos mantener, usted Hinata sama... es la única sobreviviente de la rama primaria y a quien consideramos nuestra Reina-

-Yo..? Una reina?- Preguntó sorprendida tratando de ver de un lado a otro para ver si algún curioso se interesaba en su conversación.

-Al pertenecer a la rama primaria, es decir la familia que rige a todo el clan, ustedes son la cabeza y son los que están obligados a dirigirnos hacía el éxito por lo que los consideramos como nuestros Reyes, yo pertenezco a la secundaria, nosotros crecemos con la idea que tenemos que protegerlos y ser un puente para que lleguen al éxito-

-Pero.. eso... que dices... es terrible...-

-Porque?-

-Es decir... no tienes una vida propia...-

-Mi vida le pertenece Hinata sama, yo estoy para servirle, cuidarla y protegerla-

-Pero... porqué vienes hasta este día? Porqué... nadie me habló de esto antes?-

-Su padre era el jefe de la familia y desde de su nacimiento ordenó que ninguno de la rama secundaria ni de los ANBUS se acercara a usted, al morir, mi padre tomó el lugar del suyo para mantener el orden en el clan y decidió que la orden de su hermano tenía que ser una ley, sin embargo al cumplir usted los 21 años tiene la obligación de tomar lo que le pertenece, es decir, ser la líder de nuestro clan- Ella quedó sorprendida, todo aquello que le decía era inclusive peor de lo que se imaginaba, si... inclusive se había imaginado que su padre tenía un amorío y como resultado salía su medio hermano que era él, también se le cruzaba que podía ser su primo de una familia perdida pero cualquiera de sus teorías no se acercaba a la absurda que él le planteaba.

-Te... he visto... antes...? Es decir... tu... me...-

-Si la he visitado por las noches?- Preguntó directamente ago que ella no podía nombrar.

-Entonces.. así es...-

-Tenía que empezarla a convertir justo como es la obligación de nuestra familia que protegemos a la líder del clan y así que sus poderes que aún están dormidos empezaran a salir poco a poco y que su nueva sangre empezara a recorrer su ser-

-¿Poderes? ¿Mi nueva sangre? ¿De que hablas?- Preguntó desesperada.

-Recuerde Hinata sama, somos vampiros como ya se lo había dicho antes, cada uno de nosotros tenemos poderes especiales y limitaciones junto con ellos. Usted a estado dormida desde que su padre murió, pero al cumplir sus 21 años tenía que despertar, es por eso que yo la empecé a visitar desde ese día- Explicó de manera displicente.

-Esto es absurdo..!- Gritó levantose furiosamente de la mesa, llevó su mano hasta el bolsillo de su pantalón para sacar el cambio necesario para dejar la propina y el pago de su desayuno junto con el café de Neji y lo colocó furiosamente enfrente de ella –No quiero saber nada de ti ni del clan tampoco!-

Salió corriendo furiosa! Como se atrevía a acercársele a decir solamente eso, ni siquiera la había saludado o se presentaba diciendo ¡hola, soy tu primo! No.. nada de eso, simplemente le hablaba de rama 'primaria' 'secundaria' lo cual era una completa locura y además de agregarle algo tan absurdo como que 'somos vampiros'. Iba furiosa como nunca antes lo estaba, era la primera vez que sentía como un fuego la carcomía desde adentro. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando ya estaba enfrente del edificio de apartamento. Subió las escaleras y para su sorpresa la anciana que vivía a su lado al parecer se estaba mudando, sin embargo aquello no era lo que mas le llamaba la atención, 7 personas estaban encargadas de la mudanza, todos eran hombres, altos, cabellos largos y color castaño, pero eso no era lo sorprendente, sino que sus ojos... eran... exactamente iguales a los de ella.

-Buenos días Hinata sama!- Saludaron al mismo tiempo dejándola boquiabierta, no entendía lo que pasaba, ¿de donde diablos salían tantos Hyuugas?

-Todos ellos son parte de la rama secundaria del clan y al igual que yo, todos estamos para protegerla- Ella aun seguía en shock, no podía emitir palabra alguna, ¿cómo era posible que Neji apareciera saliendo justo de aquel apartamento como si hubiese estado todo el tiempo dentro de el, si ella lo dejaba sentado en el café al salir corriendo? –A partir del día de hoy me pasaré a vivir al apartamento que se encuentra al lado del suyo, esperamos que en el menor tiempo posible usted se encuentre preparada para tomar las riendas de la familia, por eso me encontraré a su lado para enseñarle todo lo que pueda-

Sonrió falsamente y se dirigió a su puerta abriéndola en un tiempo record para luego tirarla con un estruendoso sonido "ya se le pasará" pensó el chico sin darle demasiada importancia.

Era domingo y lo tenía completamente libre, según sus planes sería el perfecto día para avanzar con todo lo que pudiera en su libro, lamentablemente no contaba con que Neji se le pudiese presentar con semejante sorpresa.

"Era medianoche, tanto Mary Ann como Clark estaban listos para emprender su viaje luego de desposarse, para mala fortuna aquella noche era lluviosa con truenos que eran peor que el sonido de un herrero forjando una nueva espada, Mary Ann pensaba de la forma mas estúpida e inocente que las tormentas era provocadas por dioses malignos y cada relámpago era como el disparo de salida para duendes que estaban dispuestos a robarle el almas a los humanos en el instante en que el trueno sonara, por lo que al instante en que ella distinguía el resplandor cerraba sus ojos empezando a orar por su vida.

Apretaba fuertemente la mano de Clark al punto que en cualquier instante se la cortaría. Un resplandor, cerró sus ojos y empezó a orar, un sonido, un disparo y justo en ese instante la mano de Clark la soltaba poco a poco, ella no podía abrir sus ojos antes de terminar su oración. El aguacero era intenso, ambos estaban empapados, muriéndose del frío tan intenso que recorría sus corazones, Mary Ann temblaba pensando que aquellos duendes malignos arrebataban la vida de su amado, pero era cierto, ahora Clark yacía en un charco de sangre y lodo, ella lloraba tan intensamente pero era ahogados por el ruido de los truenos, de aquellos truenos y relámpagos que tanto temía pero que ahora ya no importaban si Clark no estaba junto a ella"

Guardó su trabajo, el cual ya llevaba a las ¾ partes, si se lo hubiese comentado a Sakura en ese instante se hubiese vuelto loca de felicidad, su próximo libro estaba por salir y ella ya tenía el siguiente casi listo.


	4. Molestias e incomodidades

**Comentarios**: Disculpe mi gran tardanza, pero justo cuando estaba en lo mejor de la inspiración ZAZ que le arruino la laptop a mi mami por lo que me castigó hasta que le devolvieran la suya, y luego pues entramos a parciales en la U y fue horrible! Recién salgo, pero allí vamos.

Gracias por esperar, se que puede ser desesperante porque a mi me pasa lo mismo, odio cuando pasan AÑOS y nadie actualiza... y no se ni con cara puedo reclamar, pero conmigo no se preocupen que tarde o temprano (mas tarde que temprano) siempre vengo, no dejaré de actualizar ninguno de mis fics publicados así que no se preocupen, además hasta sueño con esto, ya mi cabeza parece un laberinto estúpido de tanto que quiero poner :)

Gracias a **Night Kiryuu Yuuki**: me alegre que estés enamorada del fic y espero que lo sigas estando especialmente ahora que entrarán nuevos personajes, **diana carolina**: jajajaja si.. las escenas son las mas calientes que he publicado y espero que Neji le siga 'metiendo mano' jajajajaja es que mi mente anda volando demasiado, **ina minina**: me alegra que sea adictivo y que lo siga siendo, tengo muchas mas sorpresas que no se ni de donde me las saco, **Maranine Scual**: Si.. Neji tan directo, no se, así me lo imagino siempre espero que no desistas de leerlo que yo no lo haré de escribirlo, **Star Flowers**: jajajaja ¿quieres mas lemon? jajajajaja no me salió tanto en este capitulo así que esperemos salga mejor el otro, **XxPriscillaxX**: oh si.. hinata lo es, pero no lo acepta y eso le traerá serias consecuencias jejejejeje por cierto, me encanta hacer sufrir a mis personajes jajajajaja que bueno estuvo lo de la cámara escondida, **Teresa**: Bueno, espero no te desanimes de leer y ojala pueda encontrar otro review tuyo, aunque el tuyo fue del 2 espero te guste el 3 y el 4 y a mi gran amiga **Naty**: lo siento que no fue muy pronto la conti pero es que luego con eso de no tener compu pues hasta me desanimé, pero bueno, ya ando nuevamente por aqui, espero te esté yendo muy bien amiga linda. En fin gracias a todas por dejar sus comentarios.. 8.. no está tan mal... después de todo nunca recibo mas de 4 asi que me siento super feliz que esté gustando.

En fin, sin más (aunque quisiera decir más) les dejo la conti que tanto anhelaban. Espero sus comentarios de manera ansiosa y por favor no desesperen que algún día les traigo el siguiente capi...

09/mar/11

* * *

**Molestias e incomodidades**

Aquel domingo Hinata se encontraba recorriendo de un lado a otro su estancia, estaba desesperada, el tener a Neji en el apartamento contiguo destrozaba cada uno de sus nervios.

El desvelo de la noche anterior no le importaba, después de todo se desahogaba en sus escritos, sin embargo su mente ahora no podía parar luego de la charla con Neji, quería gritarle "Eres un idiota, ego centrista y ¡te odio! Nunca más vuelvas a aparecerte enfrente de mí, te aborrezco y aunque seas mi única familia en este puto mundo prefiero estar sola como lo he estado desde hace muchísimo tiempo!" Si, aquellas eran las palabras exactas que deseaba gritarle luego de darle una bofetada, pero era imposible que pudiese externar algo así, lo más seguro es que cuando volviera a verlo se quedaría muda y como una completa idiota enfrente de él.

¡Maldición! Como se podía arruinar su perfecto desayuno en un par de minutos luego de conocer toda la verdad. Lastimosamente una vez mas el sueño la vencía muy temprano, quizás era por la obsesión que siempre le tomaba cuando escribía sus libros pasando toda la noche despierta, por lo que a las 11 de la mañana el cansancio le ganaba durmiendo toda la tarde y despertándose a las 7 pm. Una vez mas la embargaba el pensamiento frustrante de ¿en qué momento se cambiaba su horario de sueño? Simplemente aquello la atormentaba.

Aquel día no volvió a saber nada de todo el maldito clan Hyuuga y su primo que recién se mudaban contiguo a su apartamento, pero para su desgracia su inspiración se iba completamente a la mierda, ¿Quién podía concentrarse luego de aquella confesión? Lo único que su cerebro podía procesar eran las palabras de Neji las cuales resonaban una y otra vez en su cabeza.

¿Cuántos días habían pasado? Para ella era una eternidad o quizás era alguna maldición la que la perseguía volviendo los segundos horas, los minutos días y los días años, ¿Qué pasaría si continuaba con aquel ritmo? Lo más probable era que su cordura se perdiera y se extraviara por mundos inimaginables. Según sus cuentas mentales sería aproximadamente un mes, para su sorpresa solamente había pasado una semana desde que conocía a Neji y 4 días desde que él le comentaba 'la verdadera' existencia de la familia Hyuuga.

Decidió ponerse un short que le llegaba casi a las rodillas y dormir con una camisa manga larga, desde el momento en que él se mudaba a un lado de su apartamento no deseaba ponerse lo suficientemente cómoda o sensual como para que él continuara con aquellas visitas. Por lo menos ya eran 4 días que no recibía aquellas 'visitas' por las noches, a lo cual sus sentimientos eran completamente ambiguos.

Eran las 4 de la mañana y ella se encontraba tan llena de vida como si fuese pleno medio día. Aquel día tenía clases a las 6.30 am lo cual le caían muy bien para su estado de ánimo. Se empezó a arreglar desde aquella hora, después de todo la facultad abría sus puertas a las 6 am, pero inclusive con el largo tiempo ella llegaba justo a la hora de su clase. 1 hora y 50 minutos después salía del salón directo a uno de sus lugares favoritos.

Cerca de la cafetería se encontraba uno de sus árboles preferidos, una ceiba colosal la cual proporcionaba una sombría y acogedora estancia, habían bancas por todos lados los cuales eran inundados por las hojas y frutos de la misma naturaleza, pero no importaba, a ella le encantaba estar en contacto con dicho paisaje el cual le traía una cierta paz y la alejaba de sus problemas, el cual actualmente se centraban en una sola persona: Neji.

Sacudió su cabeza tratando de despejar cualquier mal pensamiento, y cuando se refería a 'mal' era por todas las interrogantes que le traía cada palabra que él externaba. Abrió su laptop y suspiró, tal vez en aquel momento de paz podría escribir algo más decente de lo que lograba en la madrugada y el cual borraba al instante de leerlo.

"Era un día particularmente agotador, su jefe lograba hacerla trabajar 4 horas extras de su horario regular liberándola a las 8 pm. Mary Ann había trabajado como secretaria de una compañía de seguros durante los últimos 3 años y a sus cortos 22 años era uno de los mejores empleos que podía conseguir, tomando en cuenta que no completaba ningún estudio excepto su colegio. Aún conservaba el recuerdo de su amada y tenerlo en sus brazos, pero por muy cruel que sonara tenía que seguir adelante, ella no era la que había muerto en aquella trágica noche y estaba segura que él le decía desde el más allá _'tienes que continuar'._

Ahorraba todo lo que podía, solo tomaba lo más esencial para transporte, pagar la renta, comida y despensa en general; con algún bono extra se daba sus pequeños gustos comprándose ropa, zapatos o algo adicional que le faltara. Aquel día tenía lo justo para tomar el autobús pero debido a la hora ya no había ninguno disponible, el tomar un taxi estaba fuera de sus alcances por el momento, por lo que la única opción que le quedaba era caminar los 5 kms de la oficina hasta el apartamento que rentaba, no era algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrada, ya que generalmente esa caminata la tomaba como si estuviese en una máquina de algún gimnasio, era por ello que siempre se conservaba delgada y sobre todo con buena condición física y buenas pantorrillas, sin embargo los atracos en la ciudad iban cada día en aumento y andar sola a las 8 de la noche era algo que particularmente le causaba terror"

-Hola Hinata!- Su corazón vibró al unísono de aquellas palabras que parecían estar arrulladas por la suave brisa que se colaba en medio de las ramas de los árboles del campus. Sus ojos brillaban y parecían mas azules que de costumbre, su cabello parecía que le hacia competencia a los rayos del sol dándole a entender que él era el victorioso con su perfecta, sedosa y rubia melena, ¿era moreno? ¿era blanco? ¡No le importaba! Podía estar pintado de verde en ese mismo instante pero para ella, él era la perfección hecha carne.

-Ho... ho...la... Naruto.. Kun- Saludó llena de su nerviosismo habitual cerrando su laptop para que él no pudiese alcanzar a ver su escrito, sus mejillas sonrosadas le indicaban al rubio que la sorprendía una vez más.

-Perdona Hinata chan!- Se disculpó llevando su mano derecha alborotando su cabello –No era mi intención asustarte, de veras...- Aceptó sonriendo, ella podría haber jurado que un ángel caía del cielo en ese preciso instante cuando le enseñaba sus perlados y blancos dientes mientras que un resplandor se colaba detrás de su ancha espalda, su sonrisa era tan sincera, tan.. bella.. ¡para que lo iba negar! Se había enamorado de Naruto Uzumaki desde la primera vez que lo veía en el curso pre-universitario 3 años atrás, él era el causante que ella empezara a escribir y dar rienda suelta su imaginación, en realidad, aquel perfecto rubio era el que le daba vida a Shizara sama y a su primer libro 'La razón 74' y con el cual había obtenido su triunfo entre las adolescentes y mujeres maduras.

-No.. no te preocupes.. Naruto kun.. yo.. estaba distraída...- Aceptó aun mas nerviosa que antes. Siempre le pasaba lo mismo, su cara se volvía roja, su respiración cambiaba a una agitada, su corazón latía tan fuerte que nublaba cualquier pensamiento y su coherencia se iba simplemente a la mierda.

-Oye Hinata chan...- Llamó nuevamente su atención cambiando su semblante por uno mas serio mientras se sentaba a un lado de ella en aquella banca en donde estaba cómodamente la chica. ¡No! No podía acercarse tanto, si lo hacía... ella.. ella... inclusive podía desmayarse y perder la conciencia cayendo en su regazo. ¡Maldición! Tenía que concentrarse, no era la primera vez que se acercaba a ella para tratar de entablar alguna conversación, que el clima, que los profesores eran un coñazo, que las vacaciones duraban tan poco, que las fiestas, siempre eran los mismos temas con él, pero no le importaba de que le hablara, con el solo hecho que él se fijara un poco en ella era suficiente. Veía como sus perfectos labios rosados se movían y dejaban entrever su lengua y sus dientes, si.. aquella lengua era perfecta, húmeda, carnosa, vigorosa, ¿Cómo se sentiría si esa lengua le pasara su cuello? La excitaría solo con el hecho de tenerla en sus brazos, simplemente tendría un orgasmo en el instante en que posicionara aquella lengua recorriendo su cuello y llegando hasta sus perfectos y duros valles que contenían tanto placer... -...eh.. Hinata chan?¡!- Chasqueó sus dedos sacándola del trance en el que se encontraba -¿Te encuentras bien? ¿No quisieras moverte a otro lado? –Preguntó preocupado mientras llevaba su mano a su frente –Oye.. si estás caliente, no serás que estás a punto de enfermarte?- ¡Claro que estaba caliente! Pero no era por los motivos que él pensaba. Hinata moría de la vergüenza, él había estado hablando y hablando y ella solo le prestaba atención a su boca y a su lengua dejando libre su imaginación.

-No.. no.. no es nada Naruto kun... gracias... por preocuparte...- ¿Qué podía decir para enmendar su indiscreción? Su mente se puso en blanco, no había nada allí, simplemente el crujir de las ramas por el viento tan fuerte que las movía.

-Bueno... entonces creo que ¿no estás interesada verdad?- Preguntó un tanto decepcionado.

-¿In...teresada...?- ¿De qué hablaba? ¡Demonios! Tenía que prestar mas atención cuando él estaba cerca, ella podía ser tímida, callada, introvertida, se podía utilizar cualquier sufijo para describirla pero su mente nunca se quedaba en blanco porque siempre imaginaba todo tipo de situaciones aunque no lo pudiese externar, pero cuando él.. cuando Naruto Uzumaki se acercaba a ella, su mente era un papel en blanco, ¡no había nada allí! No pudo externar palabra alguna y su único pensamiento estaba enfocado en un ruego insistente en que él empezara una nueva conversación o volviera a repetir su monólogo, de esa manera podría darle alguna respuesta.

-Sasuke me advirtió que esto no sería lo tuyo, pero.. piénsalo no? Estoy seguro que te gustará, de veras...- Se levantó mientras ella no dejaba de observarlo en cada detalle –jejeje todos me regañan siempre por lo mismo, soy un completo despistado...- Dijo al regresar y acercarse un poco a ella tomándole uno de sus cuadernos sin pedírselo prestado –Estoy seguro que no debes de tener mi número móvil, así que aquí te lo dejo.. cuando te decidas llámame o mándame un mensaje... nos vemos Hinata chan!-

Adiós Naruto Kun.. quiso despedirse ella también pero las palabras se ahogaban con un suspiro silencioso, ¿Qué demonios había pasado? ¿la había invitado a salir? No, eso era imposible, en esos tres años que llevaban de conocerse Naruto nunca se dirigía a ella como un prospecto amoroso, ¿le habría pedido que le ayudara con alguna clase? Era más improbable que su teoría anterior, él estaba estudiando Derecho Internacional y ella Psicología, nunca se cruzarían ni siquiera en la misma facultad.

-Hinata...- Llamó su atención un chico de su clase, se podría decir que era su mejor amigo del sexo contrario, no era alguien en quien confiara a plenitud, pero si era alguien con quien podía hablar y el único con el que estudiaba a menudo.

-Hola Kiba kun...- Lo saludó mientras esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa que expresaba la confusión por la que estaba atravesando su cabeza.

-Discúlpame por entrometerme, pero me entró la curiosidad... ¿Qué le dirás a Naruto? ¿Irás a la fiesta?-

-A... la fiesta...?-

-Vamos Hinata! No me digas que no escuchaste nada de lo que él te dijo?- Preguntó derrotado mientras se sentaba a su lado dejando caer su cuerpo en sus codos que los colocaba encima de sus rodillas –Eres un caso perdido cuando se trata de Naruto, Hinata-

-Perdona... es que...-

-Ya.. ya lo se.. no tienes que explicármelo, para tu suerte, escuché todo lo que te dijo. Él dará una fiesta en su casa de playa el día de mañana viernes, será de pasar viernes en la noche, sábado todo el día y regresar el domingo, por lo que surgió la invitación, también a mi me invitaron pero no estoy seguro de asistir, sabes que no me llevo demasiado con nadie de derecho, pero si tu vas... creo que lo podría pensar mejor...- Aceptó con una gran sonrisa en sus labios, Hinata era su mejor amiga y sabía por todos los problemas que pasaba cada vez que hablaba con Naruto, por lo que nunca dudaba en darle su apoyo para animarla.

-Pero.. y porqué... Naruto kun podría invitarme?- Formuló aquella pregunta mas para ella que para él, Kiba no supo que responder y lo demostró al encoger sus hombros y negarlo con su cabeza –Ah.. perdona Kiba kun... no tienes porqué responderme... pero es que.. Naruto kun jamás me había invitado a nada a pesar que ha hecho muchas fiestas... esta sería la primera vez que yo asistiría a alguna de ellas y.. encima quedarme en su casa...- Ella se puso de todos colores, la luna llena estaría en su máximo esplendor el sábado, se imaginó aquellos rayos apuntando en dirección al mar reflejando una romántica claridad, ella y Naruto tomados de la mano.

-Hinata...?- La llamó de manera juguetona tratando de apretarle la nariz, ella estornudó con el contacto lo cual a ambos les causó gracia.

-Creo que es.. hora de irnos a clase Kiba kun-

-Pero.. y qué harás con Naruto? Supongo que debe de querer una respuesta lo antes posible, especialmente porque el viaje está programado para el día de mañana-

-No lo sé aún... déjame.. pensarlo si?-

-Esta bien.. pero recuerda.. si tu vas.. voy yo también, así que no te preocupes de que estarás sola en cualquier momento-

Tomaron sus pertenencias y se dirigieron al salón de clases.

Durante sus 3 años de estancia en la universidad, nunca antes había experimentado estar en una clase haciendo acto de presencia, ni siquiera cuando estuvo en el internado con las monjas desde sus 8 años hasta graduarse recordaba el solo estar viendo al profesor y el pizarrón pero no teniendo una absurda idea de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, para su mala fortuna ese día era el mas largo de todos, ya que sus clases se extendían hasta las 3 pm, en donde inclusive tenía que almorzar en la cafetería. El sopor en sus ojos empezaba a ser insoportable, era como si una mano invisible colocara cinta adhesiva en sus párpados pegándolos a su cara haciendo que el mantenerlos abiertos fuese como una tarea de misión imposible.

Miró una vez más su reloj el cual indicaba que solamente habían pasado 5 minutos desde su última revisión ¡Las 11.10 de la mañana! 15 minutos pasaban tras haber comenzado la clase y todavía hacían falta 35 más. Se acostó sobre su brazo izquierdo el cual lo apoyó en la base del escritorio y así fue escribiendo lo que pudo, la letra se le empezaba a ser más pequeña e ilegible, todo aquello era el resultado de su cambio drástico de horario, generalmente a ese hora ella se encontraba dormida en su suave y cómoda cama para despertarse a las 6 u 8 de la noche, pero ese maldito jueves tenía clases desde las 6.30 am hasta las 3 pm. Su mente divagó y no hubo otra salida que caer en los brazos de Morfeo, ya luego Kiba le prestaría su cuaderno con sus notas, aunque no fuese lo ideal pero era imposible luchar contra el sueño que la invadía.

Para fortuna de Hinata, luego de su encuentro con Naruto tanto ella como Kiba llegaban un poco tarde a dicha clase por lo que le tocaba sentarse en la 3ª fila del salón y detrás de un chico bastante grande que la cubría a la perfección, sin embargo al terminar y al momento en que Kiba la iba a levantar, también el catedrático se percataba de lo ocurrido. Aun con sorpresa por aquella reacción de su mejor alumna se molestó por lo que no dudó en tratar de despertarla de manera inmediata, pero al ver que era tan difícil solicitó la ayuda del chico para auxiliarse, ¿a quien no han intentado despertar a las 3 am cuando está en lo mejor del sueño? Así se sentía exactamente ella, no de forma tan cómoda ya que el escritorio no le daba la soltura suficiente para extenderse como si fuese su cama pero era un descanso al fin y al cabo.

Después de casi 5 minutos de lucha, Hinata logró abrir sus ojos a la mitad tratando inclusive de ubicarse en tiempo y en espacio ya que por un instante pensó que se encontraba en la comodidad de su habitación.

-Hinata san! ¿Se siente mal?- Preguntó sumamente preocupado su catedrático, él era un viejo de pequeña estatura y un poco regordete, con una calva a mitad de su cabeza haciéndola aun más chistosa dejando ver algunas pecas, utilizaba unos lentes gruesos con orilla negra y sus ojos eran de color gris, ya nadie sabia si ese era su color natural o aquel color era provocado por el desgaste lógico de los años producido por las cataratas que recordaba que padecía desde que tenía memoria. Ella siguió sin responder, lo que hizo que Kiba se preocupara aún más.

-Oye Hina..! En serio... estás enferma?-

-No... lo siento... no.. se que me pasa.. últimamente...- Aceptó mientras restregaba sus ojos con sus dedos tratando de abrirlos.

-Vamos.. te llevaré a la cafetería, estoy seguro que no has comido como se debe- Aquello era inusualmente extraño en Hinata, ella, según las propias palabras de su profesor, era la más aplicada de su clase, por lo que ni siquiera logró regañarla o llamarle la atención.

-Perdone... Katsu sensei...- Se levantó de su asiento ayudada por Kiba para luego hacerle una pequeña reverencia en señal de su disculpa –Prometo estar mejor para la próxima clase-

-No se preocupe Hinata san, usted es mi mejor estudiante y de hecho la mejor de toda la promoción, si está así debe de ser por algo. Trate de recuperarse para estar de nuevo al 100% para todas sus clases, si tiene algún inconveniente podremos ir a hablar con el director para que le permita algunos días libres- Ser tratada de aquella manera tan especial era algo que se lo había ganado gracias a que sus profesores reconocían el esfuerzo y la inteligencia de la chica, sin embargo era algo que no solicitaba y que hasta cierto punto era incómodo para ella.

-Gracias.. sensei, lo.. pensaré...-

Salieron del salón, aunque en realidad Kiba prácticamente la llevaba cargada, el brazo de la chica rodeaba la cintura de él para poderse sostener al intentar caminar. Aquel suceso era de lo más insólito, ¿Kiba y Hinata juntos? Durante muchos años se murmuraba que Kiba estaba enamorado secretamente de la chica, pero todos sabían que para ella era nada más un simple pero buen amigo. Los más chismosos decían que quizás a la chica se le pasaban las copas el día anterior y que llegaba en estado no apto a las clases y era Kiba quien la tenía que rescatar de las clases, teoría absurda para otros ya que nunca habían conocido a nadie tan responsable como ella.

Logró sentarla en una de las bancas de la cafetería, ella entreabrió los ojos logrando colocar su brazo izquierdo en la mesa para apoyar su cabeza, el sueño era aún más pesado que minutos atrás.

-Quédate aquí Hinata, yo iré a comprarte algo para que puedas comer- Le aseguro preocupado.

-No... Kiba.. kun... gracias.. pero solo.. necesito.. descansar... solo.. un rato...- Expresó con dificultad, pero en realidad lo único que deseaba era que la dejaran en paz solo por un momento para poder dormir y descansar, maldijo una y otra vez el momento en que su sueño era trastornado, su único deseo era que alguien la llevara a su apartamento para poder descansar lo que su cuerpo aparentemente le exigía. Kiba hizo caso omiso a sus palabras, aunque sabía a la perfección que en ese estado ella no podría ingerir ningún tipo de alimento, pero tal vez algún jugo de naranja le ayudaría a recuperar fuerzas.

Regresó con un pequeño cartón de jugo en sus manos, pero se sorprendió al ver como Hinata había sido rodeada por todos los curiosos que no dejaban de murmurar las posibles causas del porqué ella se encontraba dormida. Intentó decir algo, pero su sueño era cada vez más pesado. Kiba como pudo apartó a todos los espectadores para poder llegar hasta la mesa en donde ella se encontraba.

-Vamos! Apártense desocupados.. aquí no hay nada que ver- Gritó esperanzado a que con aquellas palabras todos disolvieran el circulo molesto que formaban, pero había alguien que no dejaría que él tomara el control.

-Y crees que podríamos dejar pasar esta oportunidad?- Expresó tranquilamente un chico de cabello plateado que le llegaba un poco debajo de sus hombros, sus ojos verdes con dos lunares en su frente y tez blanca, llevaba dos mechones tomados por listones pequeños de color rojo y sus ojos eran tan sombríos como si fuese la misma muerte.

-Pues ciertamente no me importa lo que quieras pensar Kimimaro, pero te advierto que si le pones un dedo encima a Hinata te las verás conmigo- Lo amenazó, no había otra cosa que hacer, Kimimaro Kaguya era el hijo de un político y empresario muy famoso en Japón, estudiaba artes y era un año mayor que ellos, desde que conocía a Hinata le llamaba la atención simplemente para jugar con ella como lo hacia con todas las mujeres en las que ponía 'el ojo'.

-Y crees que un simple perro callejero como tu me podría detener?- Sonrió despectivamente, ante todo para él y su familia lo mas importante era el estatus, si no lo tenias eras un don nadie justo como lo era Kiba Inuzuka ante sus ojos.

Un pequeño forcejeo comenzó, Hinata quien no estaba del todo dormida pudo sentir lo que pasaba a su alrededor, quiso despertarse y pararse para suplicarle a ambos que se detuvieran, odiaba ser el centro de atención y mucho menos ser el tema de discusión entre alguien.

_-Ne...ji...-_ Pensó en lo más profundo de sus sueños, aquello era totalmente extraño, pero para ser sincera con ella misma su cuerpo gritaba por él, sabía a la perfección que la debilidad que le recorría iniciaba desde el momento en que ella detenía las visitas de su primo a su apartamento, pero.. ¿por qué?

Kimimaro tenía agarrado del cuello a Kiba quien luchaba por zafarse y salir bien librado de aquella pelea, pero sabía que no tenia mucha oportunidad, a pesar de ser el mejor estudiante de Arte también era el campeón de Kendo de la ciudad y sus 4 secuaces que nunca lo dejaban solo estaban escondidos entre la multitud que aún los rodeaba, en cualquier momento que él decidiese ponerle un dedo encima los demás le saltarían matándolo a golpes, pero... ¿dejar que ese cerdo inconsciente, presumido y asqueroso tocara a la hermosa Hinata? ¡Ni pensarlo! Prefería ser expulsado por desacato de la Universidad a permitir semejante atrocidad.

De pronto aquel circulo malicioso se fue disolviendo, al momento en que él volteó para ver que pasaba se dio cuenta como alguien se abría paso entre la multitud.

-Kaguya.. vete de aquí...- Ordenó una voz varonil y aguda, aquellas 4 palabras transmitían miedo y terror, la sangre se le heló al ver como un chico alto de cabello negro largo y ojos grises lo miraba amenazante, no tendría otro remedio que obedecer.

-Como quieras...- Gruñó molesto, mas por la aceptación de derrota y frustración que por cualquier otro sentimiento –Tuviste suerte perro callejero.. la próxima vez no la tendrás, no siempre estará Neji sama para defenderte...- Masculló entre dientes lo suficientemente fuerte para que cualquiera lo pudiese escuchar.

-Cuando quieras imbécil... además no necesito a nadie para que me defienda...- Intentó salvar su orgullo el castaño Inuzuka de la humillación que acababa de pasar.

-No defiendo a perros inútiles, espero que eso te quede claro Kaguya- Afirmó el pelinegro de ojos gris al momento en que Kimimaro pasaba junto a él.

Se acercó a Hinata quien aun se encontraba en un estado de conciencia pero sin control de su cuerpo, deseaba dormirse por completo pero con tanto escándalo a su alrededor era imposible, no entendía a la perfección lo que estaba pasando, ya que a pesar que no estaba dormida su subconsciente luchaba por permanecer alerta tratando de descifrar lo que pasaba, pero entre sus sueños y todo el alboroto empezó a sentir un aura demasiado fuerte, no sabia como describirlo es más su mente estaba tan dormida que no podía ni pensar en describir algo, se limitó a expresarlo en diferentes colores en donde celeste era un aura pasiva como la de ella, azul una mas intensa, roja una demasiado incontrolable y negra una completamente indomable y un tanto demoniaca, para su mala suerte el aura tan pesada que sentía como se le acercaba era la negra y por mucho que aquello le provocara una incertidumbre no era la primera vez que la sentía.

Sin embargo sabia a la perfección a quien pertenecía aquel gran poder, no era la primera vez que lo sentía y lo peor aun, no era la primera vez que deseaba que aquel aura se apoderara de su cuerpo y de su ser, pero una pregunta rondaba en su cabeza ¿Cómo era posible que Neji apareciera en aquel instante? ¡Bah! No importaba demasiado, lo que si interesaba es que salvaba a Kiba de una pelea segura por protegerla.

-Vamos Hinata sama... lo mejor es llevarla a su apartamento para que descanse...- Aseguró mientras intentó tomarla en sus brazos, y aunque Kiba estaba sorprendido por la gran similitud entre ambos tampoco le permitiría que la tocara y se la llevara.

-No creas que por ser el famoso 'Neji' te dejaré que la toques... así que lo mismo que le dije a Kimimaro te lo repito a ti... si le pones un dedo encima a Hinata... te las verás conmigo...- La mirada de Neji era penetrante y amenazadora, si Kiba hubiese sido un poco mas sensato se hubiese retirado luego de interponerse entre él y su amiga, pero por alguna razón cada vez que ella estaba en peligro no podía resistirse a protegerla –No se de donde conoces a Hinata ni me interesa tampoco, pero de lo que estoy seguro es que no tienes un lazo tan fuerte como para decidir lo que harás con ella-

-Que no tengo un 'lazo tan fuerte'?- Repitió de la manera mas sarcástica e irónica que pudo –Creo que el que no conoce a Hinata sama eres tu. Ahora apártate antes que algo malo te suceda-

-No puedo permitir que un extraño se haga cargo de ella-

-Extraño dices? Deberías mejor de hablar primero con ella para que sepas quien es el extraño de nosotros dos-

-A que te refieres?-

-Yo soy el primo de Hinata sama, su único pariente cercano en este mundo...- Soltó sin ningún remilgo provocando una obvia sorpresa en el rostro del confundido chico.

-No... eso... no puede ser... la familia de Hinata... está...-

-Muerta?- Kiba solo logró asentir con su cabeza –Así es.. sus padres y su hermana murieron mucho tiempo atrás, de eso no cabe duda. Solo confórmate con saber que ella y yo somos parientes, el porqué, cómo y cualquier otra pregunta que tu estúpida mente pueda estarse haciendo me tiene sin importancia- Expresó con arrogancia mientras lo apartaba para poder llegar hasta donde estaba Hinata, era obvio que se parecían demasiado y casi imposible que con tanta similitud no estuviesen relacionados, sus facciones eran iguales casi como dos gotas de agua, sus ojos grises tan característicos eran idénticos, aunque.. no... solamente el color eran iguales ya que su mirada era completamente diferente ya que cuando veía a Hinata sentía que una ternura lo envolvía sin embargo la mirada de aquel chico le helaba la sangre y los huesos congelando cualquier acción.

-No me apartaré...- Espetó molesto –Te lo repito una vez, no dejaré que un extraño toque a Hinata!- Su mirada se endureció aun más si aquello era posible. El instinto de Kiba se asemejaba al de los animales y este mismo le indicaba que tenía que obedecer las acciones de aquel chico, lamentablemente tenia la obstinación de cualquier humano y no dejaría a su amiga así por así.

Se interpuso una vez mas entre él y Hinata, haciéndolo retroceder dos pasos, Neji era famoso por su mal carácter y su personalidad altiva, era una eminencia en sus cortos 4 años de carrera en la facultad de medicina y un cierto temor le recorría a cualquiera el solo cruzar una mirada con él, por eso todos los espectadores aun guardaban un círculo perfecto para poder saber cual seria el desenlace de aquella pelea entre el osado Inuzuka y el perfecto Neji.

-¡Quítate... de una buena vez!- Elevó su voz dando su ultima orden, lo dijo de manera lenta y segura para que aquella palabras entraran en lo que definía como un diminuto cerebro.

-Podrás repetirlo cuanto quieras que yo también repetiré mis palabras: ¡No dejaré a Hinata sola contigo!-

De pronto entre la multitud dos chicos empezaron a colarse, era Naruto que iba acompañado de un moreno de cabello negro peinado hacia atrás en forma de punta.

-Hey Inuzuka! Qué le sucede a Hinata chan?- Preguntó preocupado no quitando la vista ni un solo segundo a aquel chico de cabello lacio y negro que parecía que amenazaba la seguridad de Hinata. Ambas miradas se encontraron, Kiba pudo haber jurado que el color de sus ojos cambiaba a un carmesí tan intenso que parecía que en cualquier instante brotaría sangre por sus retinas.

-No te preocupes Uzumaki, Hinata solamente está cansada, pero yo estoy aquí para defenderla de cualquiera que quiera aprovecharse de ella o de algún idiota que aparezca de repente diciendo que es pariente de ella y que desee llevársela a donde ni siquiera Kami sama podría especular, así que no te preocupes, ningún extraño la apartará de aquí-

-Ya lo escuchaste, no Neji?- Gritó con obvia molestia en sus palabras –Inuzuka no es alguien que se deja convencer fácilmente de cualquiera y estoy seguro que te dará una buena pelea, por cierto, no está Ten Ten, verdad?- Su rostro había cambiado ahora se dibujaba una sonrisa de picardía en el rostro de Naruto ladeando un su labio dejando entrever un pequeño colmillo.

-No necesito a Ten Ten para deshacerme de un zorro asqueroso como lo eres tú-

-¡Hey dobe!- Le gritó el pelinegro a Naruto –No crees que es mejor llevarse a Hinata a algún lugar para que pueda descansar en lugar de estar peleando en medio de la cafetería?-

-Tienes razón Sasuke.- Aceptó molesto el rubio –Pero no creas que te dejaremos llevártela... en la facultad de medicina hay una enfermería, ¡Inuzuka! Toma a Hinata chan y llevémosla allí hasta que despierte de esa manera todos podríamos permanecer juntos cuidándola que nadie la lleve a ningún otro lugar- Sus facciones parecían no tener emoción alguna. Los observadores empezaron a retirarse poco a poco al ver como aquello no pasaría más que de una pelea verbal.

-¡Qué aburrido!- Expresó mas de alguno al sentirse decepcionado que no fueran los puños los protagonistas de aquella seudo trifulca.

La voz de Naruto alertaba todos los sentidos de Hinata y a pesar que la pregunta "¿Cómo Naruto conocía a Neji?" redundaba en su cabeza, la más crucial para ella era... "¿Quién era Ten Ten?" ¿Podía ser la novia de Neji? Si lo era, era fácil suponer que Naruto la conociera también. Sintió como unas manos recorrieron su cuerpo para luego caer en ambos brazos y en el pecho de alguien.

A los instantes sintió como la colocaban en algo tan suave y placentero, lo cual fácilmente pudo suponer que era alguna cama, no era tan satisfactoria como la propia pero era lo suficientemente tranquila para lograr su objetivo: descansar un rato, pero lamentablemente aún sus sentidos no se desconectaban por completo, podía escuchar lo que sucedía a su alrededor como si fuese un ente invisible viendo desde arriba.

-Ahora ya puedes irte Neji- Ordenó Kiba luego de colocarla en la pequeña cama.

-No eres nadie para darme órdenes-

-Sin embargo creo que en esta ocasión te superamos en número, no?- Sonrió de lado el rubio Uzumaki de tal manera que sus palabras parecían una incitación a una nueva pelea.

-No importa que seas solo tu Naruto o que estés rodeado por cientos de tus perros, nunca podrías conmigo-

-¿Quieres probar, idiota arrogante?-

-Cuando quieras... zorro estúpido-

De pronto las cortinas se corrieron logrando que la habitación se volviera completamente oscura, un pequeño foco amarillo era lo único que les brindaba un poco de luz, Kiba no entendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo y la mente de Hinata estaba hecha un desastre al tratar de descifrar que era lo que pasaba. Los ojos de ambos parecían nuevamente haber cambiado de color, pero en esta ocasión sus facciones eran escalofriantes, ambos avanzaban para dañarse el uno con el otro, pero en ese mismo instante una chica alta y esbelta con dos moños en su cabeza aparecía de la nada interponiéndose entre Neji y Naruto pero en ese instante también lo hacía Sasuke protegiendo al rubio.

-Pero... ¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?- Pregunto alterada una mujer que entraba al cuarto.

-Shizune sensei... perdone... por las molestias...- Se disculpó la chica de moños altos mientras hacía una pequeña reverencia tomando una postura moderada.

-No se que está pasando aquí y no me importa, pero si vienen a dejar a Hinata porque se siente mal, ninguno de ustedes debe de estar aquí, incluyéndolos a ustedes dos: Neji y Ten Ten, no importa que ambos estén estudiando medicina en esta facultad pero si quieren esperarla tienen que hacerlo afuera, entendido?-

-Esta bien Shizune sensei, nosotros esperaremos afuera...- Aceptó haciendo una pequeña reverencia la chica.

-Y ustedes dos Naruto y Sasuke? Qué hacen aquí? Ni siquiera son de esta facultad!-

-Estábamos preocupados por Hinata chan Shizune san, por lo que decidimos acompañar a Inuzuka y esperar a que ella se recuperara, pero... como que... la situación se nos salió... un poco fuera de control...- Aceptó apenado bajando su mirada. La mirada de Shizune se endureció con todos y no les quedó más remedio que aceptar su orden y empezar a salir de la habitación.

-¿Estás loca Ten Ten? No puedes exponerte de esta manera...- Susurró Neji a su oído pero con tanta claridad para el canal auditivo de Hinata que parecía que el susurro era para ella.

-No podía dejarte solo... era demasiado peligroso... especialmente estando Naruto y Sasuke contigo-

-Vete de aquí... es una orden...-

Las palabras de Neji no parecían ser tan duras como de costumbre, tal vez aquel hombre rudo y tosco tenía algún lado suave y placentero, aquellas palabras de preocupación por quien ella pensaba que era su novia la llevaron a un sueño del que tal vez no quisiera despertar.

...

Su habitación estaba tan arreglada como de costumbre, su casa olía a la esencia de vainilla que estaba regada en puntos estratégicos de la estancia y del comedor, salió al pequeño jardín que estaba al fondo, aunque aquello era difícil de poderlo llamar de aquella manera, ya que solamente tenía dos maceteros con cactus en ellos, si ellos podían sobrevivir solos en el desierto también podían sobrevivir en el apartamento de la chica que les brindaba atención unas tres veces al mes.

-Ellos son como usted Hinata sama... fuertes, poderosos pero delicados por dentro- Susurró una vez detrás de ella logrando que diera un pequeño brinco asustada por la presencia de la que ni se percataba.

-¿Qué haces aquí? No te dije que no quería verte nunca mas.. Neji... niichan?-

-Eso es imposible Hinata sama, estamos unidos por sangre y por linaje, además todos nosotros la necesitamos para que esté a nuestro lado-

-De nuevo con eso?- Preguntó molesta dándose la media vuelta para entrar de nuevo al apartamento.

-Y nunca dejaré de insistir... además... usted necesita de nosotros también, su debilidad es provocada por la falta de sangre... durante todo este tiempo desde el momento en que despertó yo la he estado alimentado con la mía propia, si se aleja demasiado de nosotros su vida correría peligro...-

-Esto.. es un sueño... verdad?-

-Como usted lo desee Hinata sama...-

-Respóndeme de una buena vez! PORQUE NO ENTIENDO NADA DE LO QUE ESTÁ PASANDO!- Gritó alterada con lágrimas en sus ojos, aquello resultaba ser más frustrante y desesperante de lo que podía, su cansancio no se debía a ello, todo era porque su mente no lograba pensar en otra cosa más que eso.

Neji no dudó un segundo en abrazarla, ella sintió su calidez recorrer su cuerpo, sus hormonas estallaban y esta vez no la callaría.

Sus manos recorrieron su fuerte pecho hasta llegar a su rostro, parecía ser demasiado osado de su parte, pero ya no resistía el tenerlo tan cerca y no besarlo y acariciarlo.

Neji empezó a lamer su cuello mientras ella mordía sus labios para no gritar su nombre, sus manos se colaron por debajo de su blusa encontrándose con unos senos duros y unos pezones excitados, el solo hecho de tenerlo tan cerca la lujuria se apoderaba de ella. Rompió su blusa de manera salvaje llevándose inclusive su top dejando expuestos sus bellos pechos. Ella instintivamente se tapó con ambos brazos mientras sus mejillas se tornaban tan carmesí como la sangre que recorría sus venas.

-Se lo he dicho Hinata sama... usted... simplemente es hermosa...-

Hinata abrió los ojos y se encontró acostada en una pequeña cama, no logró reconocer absolutamente nada pero si recordó todo el alboroto de su seudo desmayo, para su tristeza aquello había sido un simple sueño... pero... ¿Por qué se sentía tan real?


	5. Sueños o ¿realidades?

**Comentarios: **Ya no se ni como disculparme con todas! La verdad la Uni me tuvo bien entretenida y luego la inspiración se me cortó.. (creo que tendría que ir a buscar la inspiración como lo hace Hinata.. jajajaja) no estoy del todo convencida del capi ya que (como diría mi profe de mate) sentí que desvié por la tangente, así que espero no me tiren piedras.. las lechugas duelen menos y no apestan.. jajajaja Les haré un pequeño resumen del anterior capitulo para que medio se recuerden en que nos habíamos quedado.

Gracias Naty, teresa, diana carolina, Star Flowers, ina minina, keira uchiha, Orihimeko-chan, pensé que podía tener mas reviews, pero los suyos chicas me han animado bastante... disculpen mi tardanza y espero no decepcionarlas.

Cuídense y mil gracias!

28/jun/11

En el anterior capitulo: El sueño de Hinata se transferencias por completo desde que conocía a Neji, por lo que aquel particular día en la Universidad ella caía derrotada por el cansancio en una mesa de la cafetería; cosa que desataba un pequeño revuelo entre Naruto, Neji y Kiba, logrando finalmente que la llevaran a la enfermería para que pudiese descansar. Sin embargo una vez más Neji se le aparecía en sus sueños dejándola completamente confundida.

**Sueños... o ¿realidades?**

La cabeza aún le daba vueltas, Hinata no sabía distinguir cual era la realidad y cual era un sueño, ya que ambos se sentían iguales. En su pecho sentía una opresión que no la dejaba respirar tranquilamente, lo único que esperaba era que todo terminara y que su vida regresara a la simplicidad con la que siempre la había manejado.

-¿Por qué no desea aceptar la realidad Hinata sama?- Preguntó una voz que salía del rincón más oscuro de la habitación, ella no dejó de sorprenderse, ¿en qué momento Neji llegaba allí? ¿Qué horas eran? Y lo mas importante... ¿A dónde se encontraba? Lo último que recordaba era haber estado en la cafetería con Kiba, haberse desmayado y luego... en realidad no sabía que pensar. Trató de enfocar lo más que pudo, pero la oscuridad era tan inmensa que inclusive le costaba distinguir sus propias manos.

-Neji.. niisan...- Susurró tratando de sentarse lo que ocasionó que el chico se le acercara para tratar de ayudarla.

-No se esfuerce Hinata sama, se encuentra demasiado débil aún-

-Lo que... soñé... fue eso ¿Verdad...? Un simple sueño...- El chico no dijo nada, como cosa extraña ahora sus ojos se habían acomodado a aquella sombría y negra oscuridad y empezaba a distinguir la silueta y cada uno de los detalles del cuerpo de su primo, llevaba una camisa manga larga de color blanca pegada a su cuerpo la cual inclusive delineaba sus duros y fuertes pectorales, su cabello lacio lo llevaba suelto y caía sobre su ancha y fornida espalda, unos jeans negros que dejaban ver su...

-No...- Respondió secamente sacándole de sus impuros y obscenos pensamientos.

-¿A qué... te refieres?-

-La rama primaria y secundaria del clan tenemos poderes únicos y especiales, uno de los míos es que puedo entrar en la mente de las personas, persuadiéndolos de sus acciones o inclusive provocando todo tipo de sueños- Trató de explicar de manera calmada y directa justo como siempre lo hacía.

-Entonces... lo que quieres decir... es... que te metes en mi mente... y me estás confundiendo... ¿diciéndome mentiras?- ¿Qué era todo aquello? De una cosa estaba segura, ese tipo simplemente estaba jugando con ella.

-No me malinterprete Hinata sama, yo solamente quiero ayudarla a entender lo que realmente es-

-¿Un... vampiro...?-

-Así es... y mientras usted no lo desee aceptar estará en peligro, como lo ha estado este día, sentirá que sus fuerzas desaparecerán y solo deseará estar dormida, si continua con el mismo ritmo simplemente caerá en un sueño de 300 años y no creo... no creo que el clan se encuentre lo suficientemente fuerte como para esperar tanto tiempo otra vez-

-¿Otra vez? No entiendo... no entiendo...- Susurró frustrada mientras sus lágrimas se iban asomando, llevó sus manos hasta su cabeza como si desease arrancar con todas su fuerzas su cabellera, ¿por qué tenía que estarle pasando aquello justamente a ella? Su propósito era pasar desapercibida y con este nuevo descubrimiento sería totalmente al contrario. Sin embargo su conversación una vez más sería interrumpida al sentir como un grupo particularmente ruidoso intentaba ingresar en la habitación.

-¡Aléjate de ella Neji!- Gritó Naruto al ver como estaba cerca de la chica.

-No te entrometas en donde no te llaman Naruto...- Salió a su paso una chica de moños altos y cabellera negra amenazándolo con un pequeño kunai que sacaba de sus bolsillos.

-Ni te atrevas Ten Ten, morirás antes de dar el primer paso- Aseguró otro chico de la misma edad de Naruto de cabellera negra puntiaguda y con mirada tan intensa que congelaría al mismísimo infierno, mientras él también sacaba un kunai y le apuntaba directamente a su garganta.

-Si le haces algo a Ten Ten, yo te aseguro que serás el primero en ver las puertas del infierno este mismo día... maldito Uchiha traidor...- Aquel chico que amenazaba con una pequeña espada a Sasuke era de cabellera rubia larga hasta sus hombros, uno de sus ojos iba tapado por el flequillo que caía en su cara, por lo que nadie podía ver del todo las facciones de su rostro, se corría el rumor que era un completo sádico, mientras más dolor recibiese en una pelea era mucho más placentera para él.

-Ten Ten, Deidara.. ¡Basta los dos!- Ordenó su jefe lo que logró que ambos bajaran sus armas -¿Qué demonios haces aquí maldito zorro?- Escupió su veneno lo más enfurecido pudo.

-Protegiendo a Hinata chan de tus sucias garras...-

-Esto no te concierne... ella es...-

-Su.. Prima..!- Saltó la misma Hinata interponiéndose entre los dos, su corazón latía fuerte y rápidamente, el solo hecho de pensar que Neji le dijera a Naruto que ella era una criatura sobrenatural hacía que su cuerpo empezara a flaquear nuevamente dando unos pequeños pasos para atrás.

-Hinata sama... ¿se encuentra bien?- Preguntó Neji con algún tipo de tono de preocupación sosteniéndola de su cintura, ¡demonios! Qué bien sentían sus manos alrededor de ella, como deseaba... como quería... que esos delgados dedos recorrieran un poco más su cuerpo buscando y escarbando su intimidad, el solo hecho de pensarlo la excitaba demostrándolo con el movimiento acelerado de su pecho moviéndose al compás de su corazón.

-Bueno.. bueno... bueno... ¿qué diablos están haciendo todos ustedes en mi clínica eh?- Todos guardaban sus respectivas armas y regresaban a su habitual calma, una mujer entraba a la habitación. Llevaba una blusa de escote en U color gris, una falda negra larga que le llegaba hasta los tobillos, una bata color blanca manga larga, todos la conocían a la perfección, era la encargada de la clínica de la facultad de medicina y justamente a donde todos se encontraban era la clínica que tenían prevista para el personal de la Universidad, pero Hinata por ser una persona demasiado especial decidían que era mejor tenerla controlada en aquel lugar.

-Lo siento Shizune sensei...- Se disculpó con una gran sonrisa el rubio Uzumaki llevando una de sus manos a su cabello para tratar de desordenárselo un poco y que aquello no pareciera lo grave que se pudiese considerar.

-Naruto... tú y Sasuke kun deberían de estar en clases, llevan 20 minutos de retraso, Deidara no se qué haces aquí, pero lo que estoy segura es que estarías mejor en tu casa estudiando para poder tratar de mejorar esas notas tan vergonzosas que llevas y ustedes dos Neji y Ten Ten, ya se me hacía extraño no verlos en la clase de infectología del Dr. Shikaku Nara, si se van en este instante estoy segura que podrían entrar todavía- Sus regaños sonaban justo como lo que eran, a pesar que a ninguno les interesaba sobremanera su carrera, pero todos tenían que aparentar ser personas normales.

-Bueno.. yo... es decir.. nosotros con Sasuke le pedimos permiso a Inoichi sensei para faltar esta noche, estábamos preocupados por Hinata y...- Naruto trató de buscar una excusa creíble de manera rápida, pero aquello no servía con Shizune quien se podía como eran todos los alumnos de la universidad.

-Ya basta de excusas Naruto, ninguno de ustedes está ayudando a que Hinata se recupere, lo mejor que pueden hacer es irse a sus respectivas clases y llamarla el día de mañana- Expresó tratando de empujarlos a todos para despejar la pequeña habitación.

Hinata estaba completamente desconcertada, ¿por qué todos aquellos chicos sacaban un arma en la universidad? Además ¿por qué Sasuke & Deidara se comportaban tan amenazadores inclusive diciendo palabras tan amenazantes como 'morirás'? Aquello era demasiado solo para personas que no se soportaban. Su cabeza daba vueltas, pero no era por el cansancio sino por tratar de descifrar aquel rompecabezas en donde solo le daban 3 de 300 piezas para tratarlo de armar.

-No te preocupes Hinata chan, no tienes nada, un poco de anemia nada más...- trató de tranquilizarla Shizune mientras hojeaba el expediente que llevaba en sus manos -...pero nada que no se pueda solucionar con un par de pastillas y una mejor alimentación-

-Gracias.. Shizune sensei...-

-Además no tienes de que preocuparte, Inuzuka se encuentra afuera esperándote a que te de el alta, dijo que él te llevaría hasta tu casa para asegurarse que llegues con bien- Hinata sonrió, se llevó su mano izquierda a sus labios, aún podía sentir como palpitaban luego de los besos de Neji en sus sueños, como le hubiese gustado que nadie hubiese entrado en la habitación, tal vez aquel era el momento oportuno para hablar con su primo de una vez por todas y despejar sus dudas –A estado muy preocupado.. sabes?- Hinata volvió a la realidad con aquellas palabras, ¿Neji estaba... preocupado por ella?.

-¿Quién... Shizune sensie?- Trató de indagar un poco más, tenía un buen futuro como psicóloga, pero lamentablemente las deducciones con ella misma nunca eran acertadas.

-Inuzuka...- Aseguró mientras colocó el expediente en un escritorio y decidió empezar a tomarle la presión la cual se encontraba muy bien –Hacen una bonita pareja...-

-Kiba... y yo?- Preguntó de manera incrédula.

-Así es... todos los murmuran-

-Pero no... él y yo.. solamente somos amigos...- Confirmó de manera nerviosa, nunca había visto a Kiba como un prospecto amoroso, solamente era... su mejor amigo.

-Oh..- Se sorprendió la mujer al darse cuenta que Hinata no se había percatado de los sentimientos del chico *pobre Inuzuka* pensó esbozando una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa –Perdona entonces Hinata chan.. creo que... lo malinterpreté...- Sonrió mientras daba sus últimas anotaciones en el expediente –Puedes irte, te recomiendo reposo durante estos tres días, tómalo como un fin de semana largo- Dijo refiriéndose a que tomaría libre desde el viernes hasta el domingo –Te daré una referencia para todos tus maestros y que no tengas problemas por tus ausencias de mañana y el sábado-

-Pero... Shizune sensei.. yo.. nunca... es decir.. bueno, hasta el momento nunca he faltado a mis clases, me parece irresponsable de mi parte el...-

-Pues más irresponsable de **tu** parte me parece el hecho que no cuides tu salud- Expresó ya un poco desesperada por la actitud de la chica, es cierto que las clases siempre deberían de ser la prioridad para un estudiante, pero habían ciertas ocasiones consideradas especiales en la que el estudio debía de quedar por un lado –Así que no deseo escuchar ninguna excusa de tu parte!-

A Hinata no le quedó mas remedio que aceptarlo, después de todo también Shizune era una figura importante dentro de la universidad y desobedecerla también iría en contra de su buena voluntad de siempre aceptar las recomendaciones y sugerencias de sus maestros y superiores. Salieron de la clínica encontrándose a Kiba sentado en una de las bancas de espera. No hubo mayor intercambio de palabras, Hinata de alguna manera iba avergonzada por todos los hechos ocurridos aquella misma tarde, además la presencia y las palabras de Neji la desconcertaban cada vez mas logrando sacarle cualquier concentración.

Llegaron al estacionamiento, Kiba le entregó un casco para su seguridad, no era que hubiese tenido algún accidente anteriormente simplemente era una preocupación como el cinturón que se coloca en el auto antes de arrancar. Hinata no era la primera vez que se subía con él, ya en muchas ocasiones antes la llevaba hasta su casa evitándola tomar el metro o el bus.

Se agarró fuertemente a su cintura luego de colocarse el casco de seguridad. Kiba pudo sentir como sus delicados brazos se enredaban en su cuerpo provocando un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas, agradeció mentalmente que ella no lo pudiera ver. Ella sintió tan largo el camino que parecía que en cualquier momento caería doblada como un pequeño trozo de papel al caer en la carretera; para él simplemente era demasiado corto.

-Te acompañaré hasta la puerta- Se ofreció cortésmente al momento de estacionar su moto enfrente del complejo de apartamentos.

-No te preocupes Kiba kun...- Agradeció con una pequeña sonrisa al mismo tiempo que le entregaba el casco que le prestaba minutos anteriores –Aquí esta bien, gracias por traerme-

-¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Ya mejor, estoy segura que para el lunes estaré como nueva-

-Entonces, ¿te tomarás libre a partir de mañana?- Ella asintió para luego despedirse. Kiba volvió a colocarse su casco pero ella lo detuvo antes que se pudiera subir a su motocicleta.

-Oye Kiba...- dudó en preguntarle, pero como podía decir ¿Es cierto que estás enamorado de mi? En realidad al momento de sujetarse de su cintura pudo sentir como su respiración aumentaba levemente al igual que su presión arterial.

-Dime Hinata...- Preguntó sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-Etto... yo... quería preguntarte si...- Ella dudó, pero al ver la mirada de Kiba supo que no podía preguntarle semejante cosa –Es decir... si me animara a ir a lo de Naruto kun, ¿me acompañarías?-

-Claro!- Afirmó sonriente, aunque era difícil saber si sonreía o no, pero al fruncir sus ojos se podía suponer que su boca demostraba la felicidad que asumía le brindaba el cristal del casco –Tu solo llámame y vamos a disfrutar-

Ella suspiró y una vez más se despidió moviendo su mano al ver como se iba alejando. Subió lentamente las gradas de la entrada del complejo, 1,2,3... 15, ¿Por qué demonios tenían tantas gradas solamente para entrar al complejo? Nunca se había percatado de ello, pero quizás Neji tenía razón, ella estaba cansada como nunca antes lo había estado, sintió como sus piernas flaquearon al terminar la subida, por suerte su apartamento se encontraba en el 1er piso, estaba segura que caería en cualquier instante si seguía realizando alguna actividad física. Sacó las llaves de la parte superior de su mochila y, aunque con dificultad, pero finalmente lograba su cometido: abrir la puerta. Le parecía una odisea completa el llegar siquiera a su habitación, que a pesar que no quedaba lejos pero para su extremo cansancio su casa parecía como un inmenso palacio, así que decidió que por el momento lo ideal sería tomar una nueva siesta en su cómodo sillón de la estancia.

...

-A donde está Neji, eh Deidara?- Preguntó la pelinegra de moños, sumamente enojada y aparentemente desesperada, Deidara cuidaba la entrada de su habitación como si adentro estuviese lo más preciado para todos. La respuesta era sumamente obvia, por lo que decidió ignorar a la chica –Demonios Deidara! Está ahí adentro?- Preguntó una vez mas demostrando su desesperación, pero él se interpuso al momento en que ella trató de tomar la perilla para poder abrir la inmensa puerta de color blanco con grabado en color dorado.

-No puedo dejar pasar a nadie Ten Ten, ni siquiera a ti...-

-Sabes perfectamente que soy la ANBU encargada de la seguridad de Neji, así que déjame pasar de una buena vez, necesito asegurarme que todo esté bien-

-En esta ocasión Neji sama me exigió que yo lo cuidara, así que eso haré...-

-Sabes que yo nunca le haría nada malo a Neji... así que déjame pasar Deidara, si no lo haces...- Trató de sonar todo lo amenazante que pudo mientras llevaba su mano a atrás de su pantalón, pero él no se dejaría intimidar tan fácilmente.

-¿Por qué demonios no olvidas a Neji, Ten Ten?- Le susurró a su oído al momento que se colocaba atrás de ella sujetándola de la mano para evitar que sacara el kunai que siempre llevaba escondido.

-Demonios Deidara!- Susurró frustrada rechinando sus dientes de la rabia que la invadía en esos precisos momentos –Siempre se me olvida que una de tus habilidades es la velocidad...-

-Deja eso de lado Ten Ten... además sabes que yo nunca te lastimaría, al contrario.. sabes.. que yo...- Él se iba acercando mas a su oído tratando de lamer su lóbulo, ella lo sabía, Neji lo sabía, todos en aquella maldita mansión lo sabían; solamente para una persona completamente ajena a la situación aquello era demasiado complicado. De pronto los gritos de una mujer que venían de adentro de la habitación hizo que perdieran su concentración.

-No me digas que...-

-Si..- Respondió el rubio antes que ella pudiese terminar su oración, mientras la soltaba de su prisión. Los ojos de Ten Ten se llenaron de lágrimas mientras que al mismo tiempo sentía como su pequeño y negro corazón se encogía de dolor. Cayó de rodillas completamente derrotada, aquello siempre superaba cualquier fuerza que pudiese tener.

-¿Por qué...?- Expresó llorando su frustración.

-Olvídalo de una buena vez Ten Ten...- Los gritos de la mujer llena de placer que salían de la habitación lograba que Deidara hablara mas y mas para tratar que Ten Ten no los pudiese escuchar, pero aquello era simplemente imposible, esa mujer parecía que tendría una experiencia inolvidable.. aunque nunca se imaginaría lo que pasaría al momento de terminar. De repente los sonidos cesaron y la puerta se abrió de un solo golpe, Neji iba envuelto de la cintura para abajo con la sábana blanca de su cama, su semblante era de seriedad justo como siempre lucía, miró a Ten Ten y a Deidara en el suelo, cosa que lo enfureció aún más haciendo que su furia explotara en un instante al golpearlo fuertemente en su cara sangrándole su ceja izquierda.

-¿Cuál era tu única orden Deidara?- La rabia que sentía se reflejaba en cada palabra que salía de su boca, a ambos se les congelaba su sangre con el solo hecho de tenerlo cerca, el escucharlo molesto... era algo... demasiado espeluznante.

-Perdone Neji sama...- Se excusó arrodillándose ante él logrando hacerle una reverencia.

-Todo fue mi culpa Neji, yo.. estaba distrayendo a Deidara y...- Su mirada era fulminante y en ella estaba implícito el 'cállate' por lo que Ten Ten no dudó ni un segundo en callarse y tragarse sus palabras.

-Maldición Deidara! Esa era tu única orden!- Gritó desesperado -¡BYAKUGAN!-

...

Eran las 12 de la noche cuando Hinata despertó ¿Qué demonios había pasado? ¿Aquello había sido un sueño? Si, eso era posible... Se sentó tratando de recuperar un poco su cordura, respiró hondo una y otra vez. Se levantó con cuidado de no tropezar en la oscuridad de su casa y se sorprendió al darse cuenta que podía enfocar muy bien, al parecer sus ojos se iban acostumbrando a ello. Encendió cada luz de todas las habitaciones del lugar para luego dirigirse a la cocina, no le gustaba cocinar, de hecho lo detestaba, pero ir a esa hora al café de Maito Guy era una locura, decidió prepararse su acostumbrado y sencillo sándwich de queso mozarella bajo en calorías, de pronto sintió como su celular empezaba a vibrar provocándole una pequeña cosquilla en la parte trasera.

-Ho...la?- Contestó con cierto temor a aquel número desconocido, ¿Quién podría estarle hablando a las 12 de la noche? Ciertamente Kiba no era, de serlo el identificador se lo hubiese dicho sin ninguna equivocación.

-Hinata chan? Hola! Es Naruto...- Su corazón vibró tan fuerte que pudo sentir como si fuese algún reloj de su propia casa. ¡ERA NARUTO el que le hablaba!

-Na...ruto kun?-

-Si.. oye.. perdona que te hable tan noche.. pero camino a mi casa tengo que pasar por tu apartamento y vi las luces encendidas y me pregunté... es decir... me saltó la duda de saber si te encontrabas bien? Shizune sensei ya no me dijo como estabas y Kiba no me contestó cuando le hablé -Era imposible de pensarlo... Naruto.. en realidad ¿se preocupaba por su salud? Aquello era... no sabía ni como expresarlo, ni cuáles eran las palabras correctas para ponerlo en su propia mente, pero ciertamente un sentimiento de felicidad era lo que le embargaba.

-Si.. estoy bien.. Naruto kun... gracias... por preocuparte...-

-Que bueno... por un momento pensé que seguías mal, hasta imaginé como pudieses estar tirada en el suelo de tu apartamento sin nadie que te pudiese ayudar, por cierto.. ¿Qué haces despierta tan noche?-

-Bueno.. a decir verdad.. cuando Kiba me trajo a mi apartamento... yo.. aún seguía un tanto cansada, por lo que... me tomé una pequeña siesta y recién... bueno.. acabo de despertar hace un par de minutos atrás- Explicó de la manera más sencilla que pudo, no quería decirle que aún no se sentía bien, que tenía mareos, náuseas y mucha debilidad, era como si en cualquier momento caería desplomada al suelo, pero no.. no podía decirle nada de aquello.

-Ah... bueno, me alegro que estés bien.. oye... disculpa que te pregunte Hinata chan... pero... aprovechando que ando por aquí.. es decir, estoy aquí cerca... pero.. ¿podría.. pasar a verte?- No era como si ella lo conociera, como si fuese su mejor amigo, no era como si pudiese hablar con propiedad y decir lo que Naruto estaba sintiendo, pero estaba segura, es más, casi podría apostar que en aquella oración había un destello de nerviosismo –Hola?- Volvió a preguntar al pensar que quizás Hinata había colgado, mas no se imaginaba que la chica aún estaba en pleno shock por su pregunta.

-Perdona.. Naruto kun.. me gustaría.. pero no quisiera desviarte de tu ruta...- Respondió con su nerviosismo de siempre, sentía que su corazón en algún momento estallaría o por lo menos se saldría por su boca, ya que era allí a donde sentía que se encontraba.

-No! No te preocupes- Sonó particularmente efusivo ante su respuesta semi afirmativa que le brindaba –En estos momentos entro... perdona... ¿qué número es?-

Naruto no cambiaba, pero de hecho su despiste era algo que a Hinata le fascinaba, aunque en realidad ¿había algo de Naruto que no le encantara? Esbozó una gran sonrisa a pesar del nerviosismo que la carcomía desde sus mismísimas entrañas para luego indicarle el número de su apartamento. Quitó la llave de la puerta principal desde un botón que tenía en el lugar para darle la entrada. Sus manos estaban heladas, su cabeza daba vueltas y su respiración era demasiado rápida, un poco más y empezaría a híper ventilar. Finalmente Naruto tocaba su puerta, era obvio que era él, ¿Quién más podría ser? Abrió sin preguntar, para verlo frente a ella, era alto, por lo menos unos 10 ó 15 cms más que ella, su cabello rubio y sus ojos azules tenían un brillo tan peculiar que simplemente le quitaban el aliento.

-Buenas... noches.. Naruto kun... pasa.. por favor...- Lo saludó aún con sus mejillas rosadas.

-Hola Hinata chan!- Saludó efusivamente para luego decir 'Con tu permiso' y entrar en el pequeño, cómodo y acogedor lugar –Oye Hinata chan, que lindo es tu apartamento, jamás pensé que lo tuvieras tan organizado y ordenado- Expresó con sorpresa en su rostro al ver como estaba arreglado, las revistas en un revistero cuidadosamente ordenadas, no había un plato sucio o algo fuera de su lugar, todo estaba extremadamente limpio y un olor artificial a jazmines era lo que le daba el toque final.

-Gracias.. Naruto kun... la verdad.. es que trato.. de serlo aunque el tiempo no da, muchas veces...- El chico no dejaba de examinar cada pared, cada cielo falso, cada ladrillo del lugar -¿Deseas... algún té?- Preguntó sacándolo de su revisión ocular.

-No.. no te preocupes!- Sonrió de oreja a oreja llevándose su mano a su cabeza –No acostumbro a tomar té después de un par de cervezas...- Susurró muy cerca de su oreja logrando que un pequeño escalofrío recorriera cada centímetro de su ser, ¿Cómo podría sobrevivir al tenerlo tan cerca? Simplemente suspiró –Oye Hinata chan...- Llamó una vez su atención, ¡que bello era escuchar que el mencionara su nombre a cada instante! Podría entretenerse toda la noche escuchándolo... gritar su nombre... pedirle... por más... Su respiración empezaba a hacerse mas rápida, si aquello era posible, pero el solo tenerlo tan cerca hacía que sus hormonas se alteraran. Entre señas lo invitó a sentarse en los sillones de la estancia, sus mejillas también estaban rojas, pero a lo mejor era por el alcohol que llevaba adentro, dicen que los hombres a veces se vuelven locos en la cama cuando están tomados; y con locos se refería a más pasionales, ¿sería el caso de Naruto? Ahora que lo pensaba mejor, nunca le había escuchado de alguna novia, por lo que era posible que no la tuviera en esos momentos y... si él... empezaba ¿a fijarse en ella? ¡NO! Aquello era imposible, estaba segura que ella no era su tipo, Naruto parecía que prefería a una mujer con más carácter y personalidad que la de ella, nunca se fijaría en una tímida y tartamuda niña como ella –oiii! Hinata chan?- Llamó su atención una vez más al mover sus manos enfrente de su rostro para sacarla del hipnotismo en el que estaba ¡demonios! Una vez más le pasaba que sus pensamientos nublaban la voz de Naruto y no le escuchaba absolutamente nada ¡mierda! En aquel momento como le hubiese gustado que Kiba estuviese escondido para que le repitiera el discurso del rubio.

-Perdona.. Naruto kun...- Se disculpó proponiéndose una vez más que en esta ocasión si lo escucharía.

-No.. perdóname tú a mí, creo que aún no estás en condiciones de recibir visitas y yo aquí forzándote...- Expresó con una tristeza muy peculiar en su rostro para luego levantarse y empezar a dirigirse a la puerta.

-No.. espera Naruto Kun!- Gritó ella mientras lo tomó de la mano para impedirle dar un paso más, ambos se miraron y se sonrojaron al mismo tiempo, se fueron acercando más sin pronunciar palabra alguna ¡NO! ¡Aquello era imposible! La mente de Hinata solamente estaba enfocada en una tan sola cosa, los labios rosa de Naruto, se veían perfectos, apetecibles, podría jurar que incluso eran como imanes y ella un metal que la atraían hacia él, ¿podía ser posible.. en verdad... podía ser posible que Naruto tuviese la misma atracción que la de ella? Sus rostros estaban más cerca cada uno del otro, inclusive podían sentir sus respiraciones más rápidas y agitadas, ella empezaba a cerrar sus ojos en señal de la aceptación de lo que estaba por ocurrir.

-Lo mejor sería que dejara a Uzumaki, Hinata sama, él ya se iba...- Expresó Neji con obvio enojo en su rostro luego que aparecía desde la entrada del jardín avanzando poco a poco hasta la estancia en donde ellos se encontraban.

Hinata soltó instintivamente a Naruto mientras que él retrocedió al escuchar la voz de Neji, ambos parecían tan nerviosos como si el padre de ella hubiese aparecido sorprendiéndolos en una acción no tan honorable.


	6. ¿Cambio de actitud?

**Comentarios: **TT_TTque decepción mas grande que no les haya gustado el capitulo, me siento muy pero muy triste... menos mal que este capitulo q estoy publicando ya lo tenía hecho antes de leer los reviews... por eso les traigo de manera rápida, espero que este resuelva algunas dudas, las otras se irán resolviendo a medida pasa el tiempo pero trataré de mejorar ok? Pero lo que pasa es que hay mucho misterio detrás de Neji que no quiere que Hinata sepa nada... pero bueno.. veremos que tal me va..

Gracias diana carolina, ina minina por comentar inclusive el mismo día que publiqué el anterior capitulo, se les agradece chicas! Así que solo por eso les dejo este nuevo capitulo el cual espero les guste mas que el anterior.. T_T

30/jun/11

**¿Cambio de actitud? **

**¡Positivismo al máximo!**

Neji tenía una peculiaridad muy grande, siempre aparecía en el lugar y hora menos esperados, pero en esta ocasión se sobrepasaba demasiado.

-Neji.. niisan...- Exclamó con sorpresa al verlo parado junto a ellos ¿Cómo demonios entraba? Bueno, aunque después de confesarle que se podía "meter en su mente" entrar en su casa debía de ser sencillo.

-Hinata chan... ¿acaso este idiota vive contigo?- Preguntó molesto ignorando por completo al tercero y cambiando por completo su tono de voz.

-No... bueno.. él vive en el apartamento contiguo... y... ambos apartamentos tienen una conexión interna sin necesidad de salir al pasillo...- Mintió haciendo toda clase de ademanes demostrando a simple vista lo nerviosa que se encontraba, pero aquello era su única salida; sintió la mirada de Neji llena de odio que la envolvía, ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Decirle la verdad? ¡Ni pensarlo! Ni siquiera ella estaba segura de cual era la verdad –No se si.. ya sabías Naruto kun.. pero Neji.. es mi primo.. de hecho la única... familia que tengo en todo el mundo...-

-Creo que es más familia tuya Inuzuka que este imbécil...- Murmuró con toda la rabia que pudo.

-Puedo escucharte zorro imbécil, tus murmullos parecen gritos...-

-No era mi intención esconder mis palabras de ti, idiota... además es cierto... ¿Te hace familia solo porque llevas la misma sangre o el mismo apellido? La familia siempre está contigo, nunca te abandona no importa lo que pasa, ¿En donde has estado durante los años de soledad de Hinata eh? Dímelo imbécil! Durante estos últimos años quien ha estado al lado de Hinata a sido Inuzuka no tú- La rabia de Naruto se reflejaba en sus ojos azules que parecían estar cambiando inclusive de color *empiezo a imaginar cosas* pensó Hinata sacudiendo su cabeza de un lado a otro para hacer desaparecer aquella visión, pero algo mas le saltaba a la cabeza ¿Cómo era que Naruto pudiese estar enterado de su pasado? Sería posible.. que en realidad... ¿ella le interesara al grado que él la hubiese investigado?.

-No peleen.. por favor...- Suplicó ella con su rostro sumamente compungido pero aparentemente aquellos dos tenían alguna clase de rencor personal que no los dejaba escuchar nada mas.

-Pues no tengo que darte una respuesta maldito, apestoso zorro de mierda, lo que suceda entre mi familia y Hinata sama no es de tu incumbencia, así que mantente alejado-

-Lo que suceda con tu familia no me importa en lo más mínimo, pero no voy a permitir que sigas maltratando psicológicamente a Hinata...-

-¿Crees que tú y tu maldito traidor puedan detenernos?- Preguntó con altanería empezando a acercarse a él, si Naruto quería pelea.. eso era precisamente lo que obtendría.

-No necesito de Sasuke para acabarte.. imbécil... y nunca... le llames traidor...-

-¡¿En serio crees que podrás contra mi? Contra el más grande vam...-

-¡NEJIIIII!- Gritó desesperada Hinata al escuchar la frase del chico, no permitiría que la terminara, no enfrente de Naruto, ambos chicos quedaron sorprendidos que la humilde, serena y silenciosa Hinata pudiese emitir un grito tan ensordecedor como el que acababan de escuchar. A Neji no le quedó más remedio que callarse, después de todo era una orden de ella, sin embargo ella sentía como sus fuerzas la abandonaban empezándose a desplomar, Naruto intentó agarrarla pero Neji le cerraba el paso impidiéndole realizar su acción.

-No te atrevas a tocarla...-

-Neji niisan.. por favor...- Suplicó una vez más, logrando que él se apartara aún en contra de su voluntad.

-Hinata chan, lo mejor es que descanses...- El rubio se miraba preocupado, nunca antes lo veía de esa manera, inclusive aun con esa expresión se veía demasiado lindo!

-Si.. eso haré...- Aceptó ella al levantarse siendo ayudada por el ojiazul.

-Puedo ayudarte, si así lo deseas...- Se ofreció de manera sutil a llevarla hasta su habitación, ella lo sabía perfectamente, pero aunque lo deseaba desde lo más profundo de su ser, sabía que si Naruto seguía allí Neji nunca se iría y podría decir algo que no deseaba que el rubio escuchara.

-No.. gracias Naruto.. kun... yo puedo.. sola...- Agradeció con una inmensa sonrisa –Lo mejor.. es que te retires...-

-Como quieras Hinata chan... pero creo que deberías de considerar lo que te dije...- ¡Maldición! Quizás se refería a aquello que había estado hablando y a lo cual no le prestaba ninguna atención. Ambos se dirigieron a la puerta, pero antes de irse ella se armó de valor y lo tomó nuevamente de la mano impidiéndole su retirada.

-Q..ué...- Dudó, pero no se reprimiría esta vez, tragó con dificultad encontrando valor de cualquier parte de su ser –Qué... es lo que tengo.. que considerar.. Naruto kun?- Él sonrió... Hinata... nunca cambiaría, su mirada se volvió endiabladamente enternecedora.

-El ir a descansar a mi casa de playa, si no te sientes a gusto solo con nosotros también le puedes decir a Inuzuka que venga contigo...- Le dijo sin más.

-Está bien...- Aceptó con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Irás?- Preguntó de manera incrédula. Ella asintió –QUE BIEN!- Gritó de la alegría que la afirmativa le provocaba –Deseas que le llame a Inuzuka o le hablarás tu?- Preguntó de manera impaciente.

-No te preocupes.. yo.. me pondré en contacto con él...-

-Está bien Hinata chan! Pero... no te vayas a arrepentir si?- Ella negó con su cabeza, había tomado una decisión y se mantendría firme en ella. Ambos se despidieron como nunca antes lo hacían, ella feliz, emocionada y completamente consternada, lo más probable es que aquello fuese un sueño, pero si lo era, no le importaba pasar 300 años dormida soñando solo con él.

-¿Está segura de esa decisión Hinata sama?- ¡Demonios! Por un momento se le olvidaba por completo la presencia de Neji. Allí estaba él, sentado cómodamente en uno de los sillones, más parecía un Rey en su trono que una visita en su casa. Si algo le admiraba en el corto tiempo que tenían de conocerse era aquella seguridad con la que se manejaba, sus palabras eran fuertes, no por el tono de su voz si no por la confianza que reflejaba en ellas, pero no podía negarlo, había algo en él que la volvía simplemente loca, ¿podría ser su mirada? No tenía la menor idea, pero el solo hecho de escucharlo hacía que sus hormonas estallaran.

-Claro, estoy segura... además Shizune sensei... me recomendó que descansara y... si me quedo aquí en el apartamento.. estoy segura que no lo haré...-

-¿Podría por lo menos reconsiderar la fecha?-

-¿A que te refieres?-

-Toda esta semana a sido noche de luna llena...- Ella lo recordó como si hubiese sido el día de ayer "...nuestros máximos poderes solo aparecen cuando hay luna nueva y nos debilitamos con la luna llena..."

-Entonces es por eso... que yo... ¿estoy tan débil?-

-No... los poderes de la luna no deberían de tener ninguna influencia sobre usted, su debilidad solo se refiere a lo que le expliqué anteriormente, debo de convertirla y regresarle todos sus poderes, de lo contrario sus fuerzas simplemente se desvanecerán-

-¿Cómo...?- Nuevamente dudó, pero al igual que no dudaría nunca más sobre sus sentimientos hacia Naruto, no lo haría tampoco en sus palabras en general, tomó nuevamente fuerzas e intentó formular una vez más su pregunta –Neji niisan...-

-Dígame-

-Si esta noche... te hago todas las preguntas que desee... ¿las responderás?-

-Si es una orden suya, lo haré-

-¿Cambiaré?-

-Perdone, la pregunta no es muy clara para mí-

-Es decir... tengo entendido que... los.. vam.. los... los...-

-Los vampiros...- Aún era demasiado pronto para ella el pronunciar aquella palabra, pero para su suerte Neji la ayudaba a completar aquella frase.

-Si.. bueno.. tengo entendido que se transforman en animales, que solamente salen en la noche, que... no pueden ver directamente al sol, sus vidas están confinadas a encierros, maldiciones y asesinatos... todo por sobrevivir-

-La mayoría son leyendas sin fundamentos- Expresó de manera cortante sin dar mayor explicación.

-Pero.. cuales? Es decir.. que es verdad? Qué es mentira?-

-Todo y nada...- Su desesperación empezaba a ser obvia, sintió como un calor empezaba a quemarla desde adentro, se sentía desesperada, pero seguiría con el interrogatorio tanto como él se lo permitiese, por lo que ahora sus preguntas tendrían que estar enfocadas en algo mas simple y de manera directa. Se sentó en otro de los sillones de la estancia quedando frente a frente a él.

-¿Nos transformamos en murciélagos... o algo parecido?-

-No, esa es una leyenda mal infundada, sin embargo algunas personas del clan podemos transformarnos en animales pero hasta el momento no he sabido de alguien que lo haga en dicha clase- Respondió secamente.

-¿Quiénes?-

-Su padre por ejemplo, dicen que él se podía transformar en 5 animales diferentes, sin embargo nadie sabe con exactitud cuales eran. También mi padre podía transformarse en pantera y actualmente solamente yo puedo hacerlo, pero por favor no me pida que le diga en que clase lo hago, con el tiempo sabrá porqué- Quedó sorprendida, en realidad sabía por Neji que su padre había sido la cabeza del clan, pero nunca se imaginó que tan poderoso podía ser.

-¿Solamente... podemos salir de noche, el sol nos hace algún efecto, tenemos alguna clase de restricción respecto a ello?-

-La rama primaria no tiene ninguna restricción, nunca pierden sus poderes y como le comenté antes el sol o la luna no tiene ningún efecto sobre usted-

De repente sin saber como, sintió como se transportaba en el tiempo, recordando una inmensa mansión con un precioso jardín; varias personas que tenían el mismo aspecto característico del clan Hyuuga los rodeaban, la embargó un sentimiento de nostalgia que hicieron que sus piernas empezaran a flaquear, pero para su suerte Neji pudo tomarla y cargarla hasta su habitación –Creo.. que... soy.. un caso.. perdido...- Bromeó un poco para liberar un poco de su misma tensión, pero en esta ocasión había logrado despejar varias dudas, esperaba que de ahora en adelante aquella actitud y posesión que tenía era el que la gobernaba para tomar sus acciones futuras.

-No es eso, simplemente que no puede luchar más contra su propia sangre...- Explicó el chico quien ahora llevaba un tierno semblante, Hinata no podía entenderlo, ni siquiera un poco, pero aquella noche no se complicaría más tratando de descifrar algo que parecía imposible de hacerlo.

-Neji... yo...- Ella no pudo decir nada, simplemente mojó sus labios, pero él pudo leer su mente, ella ya no quería continuar con esa misma situación.

La acostó en su cama mientras dejaba salir un leve quejido. Se sentó a un lado mordiendo su brazo derecho absorbió su propia sangre que empezaba a salir para luego darle un beso forzándola a beberla. Eso era justo lo que necesitaba, sus labios cubiertos de sangre, aquella boca que le brindaba y la desquiciaba por tanta pasión. La succión cada vez empezaba a ser más fuerte, en realidad era como ingerir algún tipo de brebaje logrando recuperar su vitalidad.

Se logró sentar en su cama separándose de aquella sexy y tan provocadora boca para luego dirigirse al brazo herido del chico y empezar a lamerlo.

-Hinata.. sama...- Neji estaba sorprendido, ¿ella.. estaba tomando la iniciativa? Justo como lo eran sus acciones, su respuesta era afirmativa. Ella estaba desesperada por aquel rojo liquido que salía de su ser por lo que ahora era su brazo el que succionaba como si de ello dependiese su vida, aunque literalmente así era. Pero la acción comenzaba a ser molesta e inclusive hasta dolorosa para él, por lo que no tuvo más remedio que separarla a la fuerza de su brazo. Ambos jadeaban viéndose directamente, el grisáceo de sus ojos parecía estar más fuerte que nunca –Perdone... Hinata sama...- Se disculpó jadeante –Pero... no puede ingerir más de una pequeña cantidad de sangre de mi cuerpo, ya que sería perjudicial para usted...-

Ella no dijo nada, ¿perjudicial? ¿pequeña cantidad? Su mente no computaba nada, lo único que podía pensar era que lo necesitaba, que quería ser una con él, ¿primos? No... en realidad Naruto tenía razón, ella no lo consideraba como si fuese su familia, simplemente lo veía como era, un hombre guapo, que la volvía loca y en donde la atracción de ambos podía ser fatal. El que Neji estuviera sentado sobre su cama le facilitaba aún más las cosas, se colocó encima de él sin necesidad de preguntar o decir nada, simplemente su excitación la llevaba a hacer cosas que nunca en su vida se hubiese imaginado que podría hacer. Neji quiso formular un par de palabras pero estas mismas fueron ahogadas en un beso arrebatado que ella le otorgaba, la inexperiencia era muy clara, ella lo tomaba como si estuviese comiendo alguna fruta exótica que no cabía en su boca.

-Hinata sama...- Murmuró, a pesar que la brusquedad de sus besos lo excitaban, por lo que no dudó en separarla y verla a los ojos.

-No... no me mires...- Sentenció arrepentida de lo que estaba haciendo –Yo.. me.. siento.. avergonzada...-

-No tiene porqué...- Le aseguró mientras la fue separando de él para gentilmente acostarla de nuevo en su cama, ella temblaba y no estaba segura porqué, ¿sus acciones eran buenas o malas? ¿era una simple hipócrita por amar a Naruto y estar haciendo eso con Neji? –Como ya se lo he dicho, usted es simplemente hermosa, usted hace que yo... pierda la razón...-

Aquellas palabras la alentaban a continuar a caer en sus brazos y la pasión que le brindaría.

¿Razón? Si.. en realidad con mucho gusto y placer la perdería con él.

Hinata se acostó suavemente en su cama, temblaba como cual hoja de un árbol en tormenta, sabía que no tenía porque temerle, pero en algunas ocasiones nuestras acciones superan inclusive las órdenes de mando que envía el cerebro. Llevaba una camisa morada con un pantalón blanco, las cuales desaparecieron en un instante ante la necesidad de Neji de empezar a saborear su cuerpo. No pudo resistirlo, la vergüenza la invadía en cada centímetro de su cuerpo, era la primera vez (que conscientemente) estaba semidesnuda enfrente de él. Intentó taparse con sus brazos pero él despejó el camino lentamente mientras daba pequeños besos justo en donde pasaba.

Lamió uno de sus senos que hizo que ella se arqueara al mismo tiempo que emitió un pequeño pero sonoro quejido de placer. Se avergonzó internamente por ello, pero aparentemente ya no tenía control alguno sobre su cuerpo.

Neji llegó hasta su pezón derecho el cual no dejó de lamer y mordisquear seductoramente para distraerla, mientras una de sus manos recorría suavemente su estómago, recorriendo su vientre hasta llegar a su intimidad y encontrarse con aquel botón rosa que tanto lo hacía suspirar.

-No...- Intentó decir jadeante al sentir el tacto de Neji en su mojada intimidad, aunque ella lo negara su cuerpo no lo podía hacer, simplemente daba de gritos porque él la poseyera justo en aquel instante.

-No se preocupe Hinata sama... solo disfrute este momento-

En aquel preciso momento Neji ahogó el suspiro de Hinata mientras le daba un apasionado beso al mismo tiempo que uno de sus dedos hacía espacio para entrar en su intimidad. Se sentía tan bien, Hinata no sabía ni como expresar aquella sensación, su mente estaba completamente en blanco mientras el chico comenzaba a mover su dedo adentro de ella. Bajó lamiendo sus senos y estómago para encontrarse con su clítoris el cual lo tenía tan desatendido. Empezó a mover su lengua con tanto frenesí que por un instante Hinata pensó que su alma saldría de su cuerpo tocando el cielo para luego regresar en un solo instante.

Aquella lengua aunada con sus dedos, parecían algo celestial, ella contorsionaba todo su cuerpo, la corriente que se apoderaba de su cuerpo sentía que en cualquier instante le provocaría un completo shock a punto del desmayo. El chico no dejaba de lamer, no dejaba de moverse, no dejaba... ¡POR KAMI! Aquella sensación era lo mejor que había experimentado en toda su existencia, no quería que terminara, pero estaba punto de estallar, soportó todo lo que pudo, mordió su almohada con todas las fuerzas que pudo para retener el grito que su orgasmo le provocaba, tenía que evitar que sus vecinos se dieran cuenta de lo que sucedía en su apartamento y aquella almohada era su aliada perfecta.

¿Confundir la realidad con un sueño? Imposible, jamás volvería a cometer un error así, aquel orgasmo por supuesto que era realidad, de hecho una realidad que le gustaría experimentar muchas más veces hasta el cansancio.

Cayó exhausta acostándose de lado en su cama, lo último que pudo sentir era como los fuertes brazos de Neji la rodeaban, aquella sensación era la perfecta para dormir tranquilamente aquella noche.


	7. Decisiones finales

**Comentarios: **¿Más de un año? ¿Tanto ha pasado? Mejor ni me paso a contar los meses exactamente porque entraría en un hoyo negro de depresión. Creo que el impacto fue demasiado grande para mí al ver que mi anterior capítulo no fue tan bien aceptado como los otros anteriores y entré en depresión, pero intentaré no caer tanto... voy a hacerme ése propósito... espero me sigan leyendo! No dejaré caer éste fic, lo adoro... y aunque no ha muchas les guste yo no decaeré... ¡Gracias por su paciencia chicas! Espero todavía lo recuerden.

Gracias a ina minina, se que es difícil seguirle el hilo pero cuesta porque hay demasiados secretos los cuales poco a poco se irán develando, Naty mi amiga del alma, ¿Todavía sigues aquí? Porque me tienes abandonada también, espero puedas continuar leyendo. OriHimeko-chan: Gracias, lástima que la actualización duró más de un año, espero no volver a caer el mismo patrón. Teresa: Espero tengas un tiempito para volver a leer. Daniratoe: Si, demoro demasiado en actualizar, yo creo que voy a crear un nuevo concepto para mi retraso, quisiera poder actualizar pronto, pero a veces esta inspiración me juega malas pasadas. Lady-darkness-chan: gracias! MissPerfectLunaStar: Si, esta historia es puro suspenso, secretos, mentiras, nada es lo que parece... vamos a ver que cambios hace Hinata, no quiero crear un personaje tan OoC, aunque es difícil. Hinaiita: Gracias por cada comentario dejado, espero puedas seguir leyendo también.

En fin, como me he tardado tanto, dejaré un super corto para recordar un poco de lo que se trata. Espero con ansias sus comentarios y prometo que por lo menos una vez al mes actualizar.

12/oct/12

* * *

En el capítulo anterior: Neji insiste que Hinata tiene que pasar a su conversión final y hacerla un vampiro completo para que ella pueda gobernar al clan, pero la Hyuuga no está segura de nada ya que él nunca se lo dice. Su condición empieza a desmejorar e inconscientemente le pide que lo haga, pero antes su negación un cansancio inexplicable se apodera de ella logrando que caiga en profundos sueños.

Ante dicha situación, una de las maestras de la escuela de medicina le dice que descanse durante tres días, ocasión que Naruto aprovecha para invitarla a su casa de playa en donde dará una fiesta con todas sus amistades. Ella entre nervios y alegría acepta.

**Decisiones Finales.**

Si diez días atrás le hubiesen dicho a Hinata que pasaría en la cama con Neji, hubiese dicho con toda sinceridad que era una locura el siquiera pensarlo, sin embargo aquella madrugada había sido especial.

Después de la visita de Neji ella había dormido profundamente hasta casi cerca de las 8 de la mañana cuando los juguetones rayos del sol se incorporaban en su habitación luego que el viento le ayudara a separar un poco las cortinas moviéndolas gentilmente para que sus rayos se posicionaran directamente en los ojos de la Hyuuga. Se desperezó al levantarse, en realidad aquella noche había descansado como nunca antes lo había hecho.

Se dio una ducha caliente con un baño de espuma relajante. Se puso un vestido corto de tirantes blanco con flores tropicales, cogió una cartera pequeña blanca, puso efectivo y otras pertenencias dentro de ella y se la colocó en su cuerpo atravesándola en sus senos, aquella mañana inclusive se sentía más hermosa que nunca. ¿Quién se hubiese podido imaginar que el sexo oral podía resultar tan grandioso? Se sonrojó de pies a cabeza el solo tener aquel pensamiento, pero aquello no le disminuiría la felicidad que la corroía desde el primer momento en que abrió sus grisáceos ojos aquella mañana.

Ya tenía varios días de no visitar a Maito Gai y su cocina, así que aquella mañana sería perfecta para hacerlo. A las 9.30 am que llegaba, la mayoría de comensales ya se habían retirado por lo que el Café empezaba a parecer un poco solitario. Dos o tres mesas eran las que estaban ocupadas de las 15 que tenían. Vio a uno de los chicos que cobraba en el mostrador, le guiñó el ojo y le solicitó guardar silencio por medio de muecas, para luego atravesar la puerta que los separaba para entrar a la cocina.

-¡Ohayo! ¡Gai sama...!- Saludó efusivamente provocando que las otras personas que estaban adentro voltearan a verla.

-¡Hinata san!- Gritó al momento de salir del cuarto frío que estaba al fondo –Qué alegría verte luego de todo el tiempo de desaparecida que tienes. Pensé que nos habías olvidado por completo-

-Si...- Sonrió tímidamente –Estaba un poco ocupada con las clases y espero no volver a desaparecer durante tanto tiempo... y ¿Lee san?- Preguntó mientras inspeccionaba el lugar de arriba a abajo tratando de buscarlo. Gai se acercó a ella dándole un pequeño abrazo con la sonrisa que tanto lo caracterizaba.

-¿Recuerdas lo que te comenté hace casi dos semanas sobre Lee?- Ella asintió al recordar que dejaría el restaurante para poder seguir estudiando la carrera de medicina –Finalmente se decidió por algo, pero su corazón y su pasión pudieron más que sus recuerdos, decidió terminar este semestre de su carrera de medicina para empezar una nueva carrera en alimentos el siguiente- Mientras Gai le contaba la historia de Lee se iba dirigiendo a una mesa para tomar asiento y empezar a ordenar su desayuno.

A criterio de Hinata, Gai emitía ciertos rayos que iluminaban su rostro, tal y como si anduviera un sol permanente detrás de su cabeza, ciertamente la noticia que Lee se quedaría con él era lo que más le alegraba.

Revisó el menú, aunque ya se lo había memorizado tiempo atrás. Le solicitó a Maito Gai un delicioso y suculento desayuno que constaba de dos huevos revueltos con verduras y sin yema, 2 hot cakes con miel, 2 tostadas francesas y unos frijoles con salsa ranchera, todos se sorprendían al ver la cantidad de comida que podía ingerir y aún conservar su esbelta y hermosa figura, claro, para los que la conocían sabían a la perfección que ella no comía de esa manera tan excesiva, aquel día debía de ser uno especial.

Estaba terminando de tomar su jugo de naranja recién exprimido extra grande cuando alguien salió por atrás.

-¡Buenos días Hinata Chan!- Su cuerpo se erizó y sus mejillas se volvieron de color rosa, reconocía aquella voz tan peculiar que le ponían la piel de gallina cada vez que lo escuchaba o lo tenía cerca.

-Buenos días... Naruto Kun...- Saludó sonriente y casi de manera triunfal al ver que podía saludarlo sin mayor inconveniente. Lo invitó a sentarse enfrente de ella ofreciéndole la silla por medio de señas.

-Espero que ya te sientas mejor...-

-Así es... afortunadamente pude descansar... y justo como me lo ordenó Shizune sensei, tomaré un par de días de descanso-

-Ya veo y me parece fantástico, oye y hablando de eso, ¿Te pareciera la idea si nos pudiéramos ir a mediodía a la playa?- Aquella propuesta no dejó de atraerle y darle un poco de miedo –Todos los demás llegarían casi al anochecer, Inuzuka podría llegar a la hora que quisiera, pero también me sentiría más tranquilo sabiendo que vas en la comodidad de un auto que en la motocicleta de él, si dices que si... le diré a Sasuke que él se quede en clases para que luego me pase los apuntes, por lo que solamente nos iríamos tú y yo-

¿Estar sola con Naruto y... en la playa? Aquello tenía que ser un sueño hecho realidad, ¿En serio podría resistir tanta presión? ¿¡Tanta ansiedad?! Aunque la noche anterior se había prometido que no dudaría nunca más; se armó de valor mientras daba su último trago a su bebida natural, ya era hora de apartar todos sus miedos.

-Está bien, solo iré a mi casa a preparar mi equipaje, así que pasa por mí a las 12- Naruto sonrió de oreja a oreja mientras un brillo inusual se refleja en sus bellos ojos azules que se miraban resplandecientes con la luz del sol.

-Gracias Hinata Chan, si quieres podría ir a dejarte a tu apartamento-

-No te preocupes Naruto kun, puedo caminar, además mi apartamento queda en dirección opuesta a la universidad, los desviaría demasiado- Expresó tímidamente mirando al carro, especialmente al ver que en el auto en que andaba él, alguien estaba en el lado del copiloto, pudo imaginarse fácilmente que aquella persona era Sasuke.

-No te preocupes por eso- Aceptó sonriente mientras se levantó y fue directamente al mostrador del lugar. Ella quedó sentada aún desconcertada por lo que le había sucedido no sabía si todo lo que le estaba pasando era verdad o un simple sueño, ya que parecía demasiado irreal. Naruto regresó con dos cafés en su mano para luego indicarle a ella que se levantara.

-Solo espérame un momento Naruto kun, tengo que pagar por mi desayuno-

-No te preocupes, ya todo está cancelado-

-Pero... Naruto kun... era demasiado como para que tú me invitaras...-

-No es nada así que no te fijes en ello, además me hicieron un descuento súper especial, lo que me gustaría es que la próxima vez pudieses aceptar desayunar conmigo- ¿En algún momento le indicaba que quería tener una cita con ella? Su corazón latía más rápido que de costumbre, la felicidad simplemente la embargaba.

Sasuke se bajó del asiento del copiloto para abrirle la puerta y darle la autorización que podía irse en su asiento habitual mientras él se pasaba a la parte trasera. Como siempre Naruto era el que dominaba las conversaciones, mientras Sasuke, que permanecía en la parte trasera mirando el paisaje se quedaba callado y Hinata a duras penas podía asentir.

Después de un par de minutos y deseando que el tiempo se detuviera, llegaban al apartamento de la Hyuuga, ella se bajaba al momento en que Sasuke lo hacía para abrirle la puerta.

-Paso por ti a las 12 Hinata chan... nos vemos...- Quiso despedirse inclusive con un beso y un abrazo, imaginando que él era su atento novio que la llegaba a dejar a su casa luego de una cita, pero lo único que pudo hacer fue esbozar una pequeña sonrisa, por fin su corazón empezaba a recobrar sus latidos habituales.

Hacía falta un poco más de 1 hora, pero se le haría una eternidad.

...

-¿No estarás pensando en decirle la verdad, eh Naruto?- Preguntó seriamente el pelinegro al momento que su amigo entrara al auto.

-Es... muy probable- Respondió el rubio cambiando su semblante a uno más serio y sombrío, arrancando su auto para ir a recoger sus pertenencias y luego pasar nuevamente por Hinata para irse a su tan esperado viaje a la playa.

...

15 minutos faltaban para las 12 del mediodía según el reloj que tenía en su estancia. Hinata se encontraba lista con dos maletines de tirantes y dos de mano.

-Hinata sama, le suplico que reconsidere esta invitación...- Apareció Neji entrando de la puerta que conducía al jardín dándole un fuerte susto el cual supo disimular lo más que pudo corporalmente, sin embargo sus ojos demostraban la sorpresa que se llevaba con la presencia inesperada de su primo.

-Dime Neji nee san... ¿Podría hacerle algún daño a Naruto kun?- Tenía miedo de ir sola, pero era sobre todo por aquel pensamiento, ¡¿Hacerle daño a Naruto?! Prefería morir antes de hacer algo como aquello, ya fuese consciente o no.

-Se ha sentido mejor estos días, ¿No es así?-

-Así es... pero... ¿Por qué no me respondes la pregunta?-

-Porque quería saber que tal seguía, ya que si siente mejor entonces me salta una duda-

-¿Cuál?-

-¿Por qué tiene que ir? Aquí estaría segura y si en caso se siente mal yo podría venir a ayudarla, en cambio si se va a la casa de Uzumaki no podría acercarme-

-No te preocupes Neji nee-san, yo... estoy segura que estaré bien... además no voy completamente sola... Kiba... también estará conmigo-

-No confío en él-

-Ha sido mi amigo desde mucho antes de conocerte a ti y... mi origen...- Un pequeño silencio se produjo en aquella estancia, los minutos parecían que iban volando y la hora acordada estaba por llegar.

-Hinata sama...- Ella asintió -¿Está dispuesta a aceptar mi sangre? Si lo hace, todo podría cambiar-

-Lo he pensado... y creo... que si... no tendré más remedio que hacerlo... creo que mi cuerpo lo necesita más de lo que mi mente acepta... pero antes de llegar a ello... contéstame por favor Neji nee-san... ¿Podría dañar a Naruto?-

-En su estado actual, no lo creo-

-¿Podrías responder... algunas preguntas que tengo... antes de aceptar... este cambio?-

-Todas las que quiera-

-¿Me... dolerá...?- Preguntó aún con un gesto de dolor de solo pensar que podría sentir.

-Estoy casi seguro que si-

-¿Cuándo deberíamos de hacerlo?-

-Cuando la luna nueva esté en su máximo esplendor -

-Después de que lo hagas, ¿Tendré que seguir bebiendo de tu sangre?-

-No, ya no lo podrá hacer nunca más, si lo hace absorberá todo o algo de mi poder, al principio dolerá como si estuviese a punto de morir, pero luego se acostumbrará. En general esto no se hace, ya que se considera un asesinato dentro del clan-

-¿Alguna vez... sucedió algo así?-

-El clan tiene más de 1000 años, han sucedido demasiadas cosas como para recordarlas todas-

-Entonces... si ya no beberé de tu sangre... quiere decir... que... ¿Tendré que matar...?-

-No necesariamente, hay bastante reserva en la mansión Hyuuga, suficiente para abastecer a todo el clan y cuatro veces su proporción. Así que no se preocupe por ello-

-¿Mi vida cambiará?-

-Si, tendrá que mudarse de este lugar y comenzar a vivir en la mansión con todos nosotros y así como yo tengo a Ten-Ten, también se le asignará un ANBU personal, quien la cuidará lo más que pueda inclusive dando su vida a cambio de proteger la suya-

-¿Se... han dado relaciones... entre humanos y... vampiros?- Preguntó temiendo encontrarse con una respuesta negativa, lamentablemente nunca la encontraría, por lo menos no ese día, ya que el timbre de su apartamento empezaba a sonar anunciando la llegada posible de Naruto. Ella le daba la autorización para entrar encontrándose con un aquel invitado indeseable para él.

-Estas lista Hin...- Justo al entrar en la estancia de la dueña del apartamento se daba cuenta que aquel individuo a quien tanto detestaba estaba dentro de ella -Espero que este tipo no te haya convencido de tu decisión de ir a la playa...- Sentenció con rabia en sus palabras.

-No... No Naruto kun, todos los planes continúan como lo hemos planeado...- Aceptó sonriente pero temblando como hoja, de algo podía estar segura, ¡nadie! ¡NADIE! En este mundo o en el otro la disuadiría de ir a la playa con el amor de su vida.

-Sasuke nos alcanzará más tarde, solo iremos tú y yo como lo planeamos...- Continuó la plática como si el otro invitado no existiera.

-Es...está bien... ¿Podrías ayudarme con mi equipaje mientras me despido de Neji niisan?-

-¿Estás segura?-

-Claro, Neji niisan jamás me haría daño, después de todo es mi primo...-

-No estaría tan seguro...- Susurró por lo bajo asegurándose sobre todo, que fuese Neji quien lo escuchara.

Hinata tomo de la mano a su primo y lo dirigió hasta el jardín de la casa para tener un poco de privacidad con él, moriría si Naruto se enterara que era un monstruo y no un humano cualquiera.

-Todavía está a tiempo Hinata sama, no vaya con ese imbécil-

-¿Por qué tanto empeño de que no vaya? ¿Tanto miedo tienes que haga algo indebido?-

-No es por él por quien temo, es por usted...-

-No entiendo nada de lo que dices Neji niisan, simplemente... no entiendo nada- Aceptó frustrada sacudiendo su cabeza de un lado a otro.

-Podría aceptar asignarle a su ANBU desde este día, aunque aún no la haya convertido por lo que no tendría poder suficiente para controlarlo por completo pero...-

-Por un momento ¿Podrías escuchar lo que estás diciendo?- El pelinegro negó con la cabeza no entendiendo a lo que ella se refería –Nunca me dices nada completo, supones que yo todo lo sé, tratas de imponerme todas las cosas como si yo supiera que ese es mi destino...-

-Pero ese es su destino...-

-¡BASTA!- Gritó en un intento por callar aquellas palabras que tanto la confundían tomando su cabeza suplicando porque no estallara. Bajó su mirada ahogando su llanto -Yo... quiero estar sola Neji niisan-

-Si eso es lo que usted ordena-

-Iré a la casa de Naruto kun, tomaré las vacaciones que Shizune sensei me recomendó y... al regresar... tomaré la decisión que deba de tomar- Aceptó tristemente dándose la media vuelta.

-Hinata sama... Por favor... Tenga cuidado...- Susurró pero ella lo escuchó a la perfección. Naruto entraba nuevamente al apartamento luego de acomodar el equipaje en su auto.

-¿Y el imbécil ése que dice ser tu primo?-

-El... Ya se retiró...- Naruto frunció sus ojos en señal de incredulidad, tal vez de esa manera podría ver a través de ella, Hinata lo notó -Neji niisan vive contiguo a mi apartamento, tenemos una puerta en el jardín que colinda uno con el otro... es por eso que ambos tenemos acceso a la propiedad del otro- Explicó para disipar las dudas del rubio y aunque aquello no le satisfacía prefería mejor no tocar el tema.

Hinata no dejó de sorprenderse al salir de su apartamento ¿Quién demonios era Naruto?

-Perdona... se que no caben muchas maletas...- Se excusó sonriendo llevando su mano a la cabeza al obligarla que llevara uno de sus maletines en sus piernas, pero no era eso lo que le sorprendía, ¿Qué había pasado con el sedan con el que lo había visto esa misma mañana? ¿Por qué ahora estaba enfrente de su entrada un porsche convertible en color negro con asientos de cuero del mismo color?

-No... eso... no es ningún problema... Naruto kun...- Abrió amablemente la puerta del auto para que ella se acomodase, una sonrisa había invadido el rostro de la Hyuuga, una que nunca antes había visto Naruto. Le agradó.

Desde lo lejos en lo alto del edificio Neji simplemente los observaba. Los fuertes rayos del sol lo iluminaban, pero aún así parecía como si una sombra muy oscura y maligna lo envolviera.

-Ella no es la indicada Neji, ¡¿Por qué demonios no la dejas en paz?!- Preguntó frustrada su guardaespaldas conteniendo un par de lágrimas.

-Sabes que ésta hora es la peor de todo el día para que te encuentres a la intemperie Ten-Ten, vete-

-No te preocupes, soy la más fuerte de todos los ANBU, un simple sol nun...- Ella no pudo terminar, su cabeza estaba girada sobre su hombro izquierdo, Neji la había abofeteado –Perdone Neji sama, regresaré a la mansión- Se excusó haciendo un reverencia para luego desaparecer en el instante, él no cambiaba su semblante, sus ojos seguían el trayecto de Naruto y Hinata, hubiese querido estar en campo abierto para nunca perderle.

El celular de la Hyuuga comenzaba a sonar, ella temió siquiera el verlo, ¿Podría ser Neji? No, no lo creía capaz, ademas dudase que tuviese uno, o peor aún ¡¿Sakura?! No había podido cumplir con el último plazo y conociendo a su editora estaría furiosa, pero tenía la excusa perfecta, se iba a la playa para relajarse y poder escribir.

-¿No vas a responder?- Preguntó curioso el rubio al observar como ella solo sostenía el aparato con ambas manos.

-Si...- Dijo mientras cerraba sus ojos y se daba fuerzas para responder a cualquiera de los dos -¿Hola?-

-¡Pero qué ingrata eres Hinata!-

-¡Kiba!- Aceptó sonriente casi ahogándose en un suspiro de alivio.

-¡Claro que soy yo! O deberías de decir mejor "mi ex amigo del alma"- Reclamó furioso.

-Eres un dramático- Aceptó dejando escapar un pequeña carcajada, Naruto disfrutaba ver todas aquellas expresiones.

-¿Cómo es posible que me entero por el bastardo-sabelotodo-Uchiha que te has ido con Naruto? ¡Y sola encima de todo!-

-Pareces como si fueses mi padre regañándome- Añoró al decir eso, ya que nunca había tenido aquella experiencia, solo lo decía por lo que veía en películas o en series de TV.

-Si quieres puedo irme de inmediato, solo llegaría unas horas después de ustedes-

-No te apures, termina las clases y nos vemos en la noche, yo... Estaré bien- Aseguró al ver a un sonriente Naruto.

-Hinata... Yo...- El corazón de Inuzuka se aceleró, ella sintió como la voz se le quebraba, pero no estaba seguro del sentimiento que él le transmitía, ¿Sería que estaba nervioso de hablar con ella? ¡No! Eso era imposible, Kiba era su mejor amigo, ¿Por qué habría de estar nervioso?

-Gracias por preocuparte por mi Kiba, pero me encuentro bien. Al llegar a la casa tomaré una siesta, eso también ayudara a mi condición- El chico no dijo nada, Hinata era sumamente inteligente, pero para cosas del amor ella no sabía cómo manejarlo.

Colgó muy a su pesar y deseó que todo estuviese bien, si estar con Naruto era lo que Hinata más deseaba... Él la apoyaría.

-¿Tienes mucho de llevarte con Kiba, verdad?- Preguntó curioso. El viento pegaba en su rostro y a pesar que sentía como unas pequeñas cuchillas pegaban con su cara disfrutaba cada momento estando con el rubio, sentía una paz inigualable.

-Si... Se podría decir... Que él es la única persona en la que confío plenamente...- Confirmó por primera vez en voz alta, lo que le hizo pensar: Si tanto confiaba en su amigo, ¿Por qué no podía decirle sus secretos? Sintió como su cuerpo empezaba a pesar, tanta emoción durante esa mañana no le había permitido reparar que el cansancio estaría por ganarle.

-¿Te... sientes bien Hinata?- Preguntó preocupado al ver como la Hyuuga caía de un lado.

-Si... No te preocupes... Solo... Tengo que descansar un poco...- No pasaron ni dos segundos cuando ella caía en un profundo sueño.

Un auto en marcha nunca sería una buena opción para tomar una siesta y un porsche definitivamente una de las peores; el espacio reducido podría provocarle una perfecta incomodidad, pero eso sería para cualquier otra persona no para Hinata quien se sentía feliz de estar a un lado del amor de su vida, casi pensando mórbidamente que daba una siesta después de hacer el amor con él.

Como pudo Naruto intentó acomodarla lo mejor posible mientras caía en su poderoso e indestructible sueño. Tomó su celular para hacer una llamada.

-Ya casi llegamos- Aseguró a la persona que estaba al otro lado del aparato –Ten preparado todo-

...

Neji se encontraba furioso y lo demostraba al entrar en la mansión tirando lo que se le pusiera enfrente, fuese alguna reliquia, puerta o persona, no importaba lo que fuese, lo que necesitaba era descargar su furia.

La mansión era oscura, especialmente la parte oeste del primer piso en donde se encontraba el departamento de Ciencias y Tecnología en donde uno de los científicos desarrollaba nuevas técnicas para mantener más fuertes y obedientes a cada ANBU de la familia.

-¿Ya lo tienes listo Sasori?- Preguntó al chico que estaba escondido en un laboratorio.

-Estará listo cuando esté listo, si me sigues presionando podría cometer un error y eso sería fatal para todos- Sentenció de manera ronca y sin ganas, ni siquiera dignándose a levantar el rostro para ver a su "amo", Neji enfureció dándole un golpe a unos tubos de ensayos que se encontraban a su paso.

-Cuando pido por una respuesta, exijo que se me de una Sasori- Sus ojos se oscurecieron y se podía ver como unas pequeñas venas aparecían en su rostro.

-Aunque rompas cada tubo de ensayo y eches por una ventana toda mi investigación no conseguirás una respuesta- ¡Maldición! Era el único maldito en toda la mansión que se atrevía a hablarle de esa manera, una pequeña sonrisa sádica surgió en su rostro.

-Tienes suerte que eres brillante y que siempre serviste fielmente a mi padre y a Hiashi sama, de lo contrario hace mucho tiempo me hubiese deshecho de ti- Le aseguró dándose la media vuelta y tratando de regresar por donde había entrado.

-Lo sé Neji... Lo sé...- Aceptó sonriente volviendo a su investigación.

-¿Me buscaba Neji sama?- Le salió al paso el chico rubio con un ojo cubierto haciéndole una pequeña reverencia.

-Ve a la casa de los Uzumaki, Deidara, de ahora en adelante tú serás el ANBU personal de Hinata sama- Aquello no dejó de sorprenderle.

-¿No haré el contrato con ella primero?- La mirada de Neji le indicaba que a él nunca se le cuestionaba. Decidió hacerle una reverencia aceptando su nueva misión.

-Vete al atardecer, tienes que estar allí entrando la noche; por el momento ella está dormida así que no tiene que haber mucho problema- Deidara aceptó haciendo una reverencia viendo como Neji se retiraba a su habitación.

-Oye Sasori sensei- Interrumpió en el laboratorio de éste último –¿Seré yo o Neji da más miedo que en otras ocasiones?-

-Neji siempre da miedo- Aquellas respuestas reventaban de la rabia al rubio. Golpeó fuertemente una mesa intentando llamar la atención de su "maestro", pero aunque la mansión se cayera era difícil que algo llamara la atención del pelirrojo.

-Ustedes dos necesitan hacer algo con sus frustraciones sexuales-

Deidara no quiso seguir insistiendo con él, como siempre sabía que entablar una conversación sería frustrante, aunque en algunas ocasiones deseaba que lo pudiese escuchar, solo una simple petición: "Hacer algo para que Ten-Ten se olvidara por completo de Neji", ese era su deseo el cual se incrementaba al ver como ella aparecía con una pequeña herida en su rostro.

* * *

¿Dan un Review?  
¿Si?


	8. Visiones Nocturnas

**Comentarios:**  
Como siempre he dicho, aunque solo me quede con un lector, ¡no importa! Porque por esa persona seguiré escribiendo, no lo niego me siento un poco decepcionada que nadie más lo lea Y_Y pero es por mi culpa ¿no? ¿Quién me manda a no actualizar nada en 1 año? jajaja

Gracias a DanLRadcliffeW onne chan! Ayyy ¿como crees que no te dejaría nada? Naaaa imposible nechan linda! Si... ando perdida, con eso que en el trabajo ya no puedo meterme ni en el FB eso me ha afectado muchísimo, la verdad todavía faltan más secretos, más intrigas, espero que éste capítulo te guste mucho también, la verdad disfruté mucho haciéndolo y metiendo a muchos personajes. ILLL me alegro que hayas empezado a leerlo, yo hago la solemne promesa de no dejarlo abandonado tanto tiempo. Naty, amiguísima, me imagino que la escuela de enf. te debe de tener bastante atareada, y si... por lo menos a mi me encanta la rivalidad entre Neji y Naruto, es bien... no sé, misteriosa. Analie, oh... por el cel? Me alegro que lo hayas encontrado, y sobretodo que lo hayas seguido, yo espero no demorarme tanto.

Hinaiita, ¿novela pasional? Naaaaa jajaja no sabes cuánto me halaga que lo digas así, y sobre todo que finalmente te hayas actualizado, ya estoy casi terminando el siguiente capítulo, espero traerlo pronto.

Como he dicho, por lo menos actualizaré una vez por mes, por favor si ven que no lo hago mándenme un MP para recordármelo... si? Se les quiere y gracias por dejarme su review, que como dicen muchas por allí, no hay mejor paga que esa.

02/nov/12

* * *

**Visiones nocturnas. **

Una extraña penumbra invadía el lugar, parecía como si la noche pudiese tomar vida propia y seguirla por donde ella fuese caminando.

Hinata vagaba por una vieja mansión, era inmensa, al estilo de un castillo de Inglaterra. Los jardines eran amplios y majestuosos, de haber estado con vida la vegetación la vista hubiese sido impresionante, pero solo árboles secos y hojas por doquier era lo que la rodeaban.

De pronto vio como una pequeña pelota pasó justo a su lado y 3 niños detrás de ella.

-¡Hinata one sama!- Gritó la niña más pequeña, Hinata volvió a ver a ambas niñas sorprendida –No seas mala...-

-Gomene Hanabi- Se disculpó la pequeña niña acercándose a su hermana menor para darle un abrazo –Pero tienes que ser más fuerte para que puedas alcanzarnos a mi y a Neji niisan- El corazón de Hinata latió fuertemente, quiso tocar a los tres pequeños que estaban enfrente de ella, pero confirmó que solo era una visión, la cual despareció con su tacto.

Cayó de rodillas desesperada intentando buscar aire, pero parecía como si la neblina se introducía en sus pulmones la cual le quitaba su respiración. Un escalofrío intenso recorrió su ser al sentir como alguien atravesaba su cuerpo, la visión de sus padres caminando abrazados por el jardín aparecía cambiando la escena.

-Hiashi, Hinata ya está preparada para convertirse, ella es tan o más fuerte que Neji-

-Hizashi no piensa que ella esté preparada, al parecer todavía tiene los mismos poderes que Neji- Respondía seriamente a su esposa sin dejar de caminar mientras ella continuaba afianzada a su brazo.

-Lo que tu hermano piense no me interesa, Hinata es la heredera del clan, nuestra próxima Reina y si no la empiezas a entrenar como tal no podremos conservar bajo nuestro poder a toda la familia-

-Hablaré con Hizashi esta noche, mañana empieza la luna nueva, comenzaremos el ritual con ambos al mismo tiempo-

-Hiashi... ¿Ya sabes lo que sucederá la próxima luna llena, verdad?- El asintió, sus ojos cambiaron a un color más intenso y unas venas empezaron a aparecer, Hinata recordó al instante a Neji con aquella transformación –Los Uzumaki ya están listos-

-¿Itachi te lo confirmó?- Ella asintió.

-Lo único que desea es que mantengamos nuestra promesa que nada le sucederá a Sasuke, su hermano menor-

-Los Uchiha son unos traidores, está en su naturaleza serlo, no puedo confiar en sus palabras- ¿Sasuke? ¿Uzumaki? ¿Se referían a Naruto? ¿Por qué Naruto tendría que estar involucrado con su familia? Cerró sus ojos de manera intensa, todo daba vueltas, parecía como si un remolino la halara a un profundo hoyo negro. Sintió náuseas, desesperación, no tuvo más remedio que abrir poco a poco sus ojos para ver que sucedía.

...

Su respiración era agitada, el sudor recorría cada parte de su ser y sobretodo se encontraba completamente desconcertada.

Estaba en una amplia cama y una preciosa habitación rodeada de margaritas en todos los jarrones que podía observar. Se sentó de golpe llevándose sus manos a su rostro, estaba mojado, pero no del sudor que le recorría, sino de las lágrimas que aparentemente salían sin permiso alguno.

Sabía que todo era un sueño, pero inclusive aún podía sentir el aura negra de aquel lugar, ¿Recuerdos? ¿Visión? No podía definirlo, especialmente porque aquellas dos personas no se parecían en nada a lo que recordaba de sus difuntos padres, ni siquiera de ella misma. Salió de la habitación recorriendo tranquilamente los amplios pasillos de la casa en donde se encontraba, si esa era una casa de playa ¡no lo parecía en lo absoluto!

La casa a simple vista era una pequeña mansión, muchas habitaciones la rodeaban, no parecía tener un segundo piso, y aún así parecía interminable.

-¡Oi Hinata chan!- Sintió como una fría mano le tocaba su hombro dándose la media vuelta para poder observar la persona a la que pertenecía.

-Na...Naruto... kun...- Replicó sorprendida.

-Perdona, no quise asustarte- Se disculpó llevándose su mano a su rubia cabellera –Pero parecía como si estuvieses en otro mundo, te grité tres veces y aún así no podías escucharme-

-No... No tienes porque disculparte Naruto kun... yo... creo que aún no termino... de despertar- Aceptó de manera nerviosa llevándose sus dedos a los ojos para poder restregárselos un poco, tal vez de aquella manera podía poner los pies sobre la tierra y entender que era lo que pasaba por su mente.

-¿Descansaste?- Ella asintió –Me preocupaste terriblemente cuando caíste dormida en mi auto, por un momento pensé que algo te pasaba- Relató preocupado.

-Ya ves Hinata, esto era lo que temía al dejarte sola- Interrumpió su mejor amigo acercándose a la pareja.

-Kiba... ¿Cuándo... llegaste?- Preguntó sorprendida al ver a su amigo, por un momento pensó que aún era de tarde, pero al ver por una de las ventanas entendió que la noche había llegado muchas horas atrás.

-Justo cuando la abuela de Naruto estaba examinándote- ¿La abuela de Naruto? No entendió a lo que se refería.

-Mi abuela fue una de las médicos más famosas de la región y al ver que tú no reaccionabas le dije que te examinara, ella dijo que solo necesitabas reposo, por lo que te dejé en tu habitación-

-Perdona... Naruto kun... creo que solo te causo problemas...- Aceptó tristemente y decepcionada de ella misma, horas atrás su felicidad era tan grande que sentía que su cuerpo estallaría, pero ahora el sentimiento era completamente el contrario.

-No te preocupes Hinata chan, además a la abuela no le molestó... Creo que al contrario le gustó ser útil otra vez, recuerda que cuando eres viejo el ocio te ataca- Le susurró al oído con una amplia sonrisa, al siguiente segundo el chico se tensaba desde los pies a la cabeza, un aura tan negra como la noche los invadía.

-¿¡Qué dijiste Naruto?!- Reclamó una rubia de cabellos largos y enorme busto que estaba justo detrás de él.

-Baa...chan...- Dijo casi temblando de miedo, los otros dos conservaron su postura –No... no te sentí llegar-

-Nunca lo haces Naruto...- Respondió seriamente entrecerrando sus ojos en señal de la molestia que sentía, ¡Nadie! Ni siquiera su propio nieto le diría que era una vieja echada a la perdición.

-Mira... te presento a mis amigos de la universidad- Cambio drásticamente el tema para apaciguar la ira de su abuela –Ellos son Hinata y Kiba, ambos estudian psicología y los invité esta noche para que pudiesen divertirse, ella es mi abuela, Uzumaki Tsunade-

-Mucho gusto señora- Saludaron con una pequeña reverencia aunque a Hinata se le podía ver a leguas su nerviosismo, la rubia solo hizo un pequeño gesto con su cabeza regresando el saludo.

-G...Gracias... por dejarnos estar en su casa...- Agradeció la Hyuuga que temblaba como cual hoja de árbol, había algo en la señora que le intimidaba demasiado, era como si al verla directamente algo malo podía pasarle. Se retiró sin decir nada lo cual los dejó aún más nerviosos de lo que ya estaban.

-Creo que tu abuela es intimidante- Aseguró Kiba observando por donde se retiraba.

-No lo creas, si le dices que no parece una vieja se vuelve como un manso cordero- Dijo para luego reírse con una sonora carcajada.

-No... No pude darle mi... Agradecimiento por lo que... Hizo por mí...- Aceptó derrotada, era claro que Hinata no se sentía tan bien, sus facciones lo indicaban todo.

-No te preocupes Hinata chan, a la abuela no le interesa eso, lo que más le interesa es que no queme la casa-

-Oye Hinata, ¿Te sientes bien?- Preguntó dudoso su amigo, ella asintió pero no era tan convincente para los dos chicos que estaban con ella.

Decidieron que lo mejor era llevarla a su habitación para que descansar.

-Si te sientes mal Hinata chan, no dudes en llamarme- Le dijo explicándole que a un lado de la cama estaba un intercomunicador el cual conectaba con su habitación.

Agradeció mentalmente, porque era lo único que podía hacer, su sueño era peor en cada momento, ¿Sería posible que Neji tuviese razón? Estando lejos de él, ¿Podría estar tan mal como para casi desfallecer?

...

El lugar en donde Hinata se encontraba era inmenso, parecía un pequeño estadio de futbol completamente cerrado o un juzgado demasiado grande, sus padres, su hermana y ella aún pequeña estaban en el centro del lugar, otras dos personas también estaban allí, uno de ellos era idéntico a su padre, por lo que supuso que sería su hermano gemelo, de quien tanto había oído hablar. A un lado de ella estaba Neji, parecía que eran de la misma edad aunque él era mayor.

Todos se sorprendieron al ver como un pequeño niño rubio de cabello corto aparecía con un hombre encadenado, el niño no tendría más de 12 años, el hombre aparentaba unos 30; alto, fornido, con músculos extremadamente definidos, su cabellera rasurada y tatuajes en ambos brazos; los cuchicheos se escuchaban en todo el inmenso lugar al ver aquella escena, a Hinata le parecía que era un estadio de gladiadores con sus tribunas incluidas.

-Ella nunca podrá contra ese hombre-  
-Será imposible, a penas es una niña-  
-Si ella no lo derrota, el próximo heredero será el hijo de Hizashi sama-  
-A pesar de ser la futura reina, creo que Hiashi sama y su esposa esperan demasiado de ella-

El corazón de Hinata latía rápidamente pudiendo escuchar todas aquellas palabras, ¿Qué era lo que pasaba? Ella podía verse aún tan pequeña y su semblante era muy diferente al de su yo actual, sus ojos eran tan sombríos que ella misma se provocaba un escalofrío como si un monstro estuviera al acecho.

Vio como sus padres se colocaron enfrente de ella abriendo las venas de sus muñecas para que la sangre empezara a correr, la pequeña Hinata tomaba de aquel líquido llenándose por completo su diminuta boca.

Cerró sus ojos aun cuando la sangre recorría parte de su quijada y mandíbula, un latido se escuchó y se sintió en todo el lugar, fue como una ráfaga de viento en donde todos los presentes entendían que un nuevo vampiro nacía, inclusive su yo actual que estaba de espectador lo pudo sentir, un aura inclusive más intensa de la que había sentido con Neji en días pasados.

La pequeña Hinata desapareció ante los ojos de todos los que la observaban llegando hasta detrás del pequeño rubio que contenía la furia del gigante encadenado, incrustó sus colmillos en su cuello comenzando a beber su sangre para luego dejarlo caer y darle de probar de su propia al hacerse una pequeña herida en uno de sus dedos.

-Desde ahora Deidera, tú serás mi ANBU- Aseguró la pequeña niña a quien se le dibujaba una sonrisa maquiavélica, el hombre lo pudo sentir, la maldad estaba a un costado, comenzó a rogar por su vida haciéndole una reverencia mientras sus lágrimas cubrían su rostro.

_**-Bas...basta...-**_ Susurró Hinata al ver aquello, ¿En realidad estaba viendo su pasado? ¿Todo aquello que no recordaba?

-¿Tenías alguna duda?- Preguntó tranquilamente una mujer que se acercó al primer hombre que reclamaba que Hinata no era digna de convertirse en la "Reina".

-¡Kurenai sensei!- Gritó con miedo incorporado otro de los espectadores al ver como la mujer de cabello negro y ojos rojos torcía el cuello del hombre al dudar de la familia.

-Y eso va para cualquiera que dude de nuestra princesa- Aseguró la entrenadora personal de la chiquilla, Hinata se sorprendió, exceptuando por los ojos rojos, ella... aquella mujer era la que siempre tenía en su cabeza cada que escribía algún capitulo de sus libros.

Sin darse cuenta por estar viendo el asesinato de algún hombre del clan, al observar nuevamente la pequeña niña ya tenía acostado al hombre completamente decapitado, mientras su tío se acercaba para arrodillarse frente a ella.

-Perdone Hinata sama, usted definitivamente es nuestra reina, la que hereda la voluntad de nuestros primeros ancestros-

_**-Basta... por favor... basta...-**_ Volvió a susurrar ella con lágrimas en sus ojos, escuchó como todos empezaron a ovacionarla de rodillas, la pequeña Hinata que aún yacía a la par del cadáver sonreía como nadie más lo había hecho en miles de años.

Hinata sacudió su cabeza llevando sus manos a ella llorando desconsoladamente, la sangre llegaba a sus pies, ella intentaba huir, ella... ella... ¡NO PODÍA HABER SIDO ASÍ! Tendría memoria de algo, de la sensación, de alguna maldad que habitaba en su corazón. Por supuesto que recordaba a sus padres, pero no era esa la idea que tenía. Tropezó cayendo en unas gradas en las cuales rodó hasta llegar a la siguiente habitación.

Comprendió que todo era un sueño y que necesitaba despertar, porque no le dolía nada, ni un rasguño aparecía en ella.

...

-Hinata sama... despierte... Hinata sama...- Escuchó a lo lejos la voz de alguien, era difícil poderla distinguir, pero haría un sobreesfuerzo para hacerlo.

Estaba segura que todavía se encontraba en la cama, pero sus ojos pesaban demasiado como para poderlos abrir, era como si alguien hubiese puesto una cinta adhesiva para evitarlo. Se llevó sus dedos a sus ojos de manera instintiva pero notó que no había nada en ellos.

-Hinata sama, ¿Puede hablar?- Ella negó, inclusive su boca tenía el mismo destino de sus ojos –Necesitamos sacarla de aquí de inmediato- Asintió, pero sería imposible para ella, si no podía abrir sus ojos o tener movilidad de su boca, tener control sobre el resto del cuerpo sería imposible –Yo... puedo leer su mente, si usted me lo permite- Aseguró tímidamente el chico, ella negó.

-N...Na...r...ru...to...- Susurró con dificultad antes de volver a caer en su sueño.

...

La luna nueva estaba casi terminando y el tejado de la mansión era el perfecto lugar para verla.

-Hinata san, ¿Está segura de ello?- Preguntó preocupado el pequeño rubio que estaba enfrente de ella.

-El clan Uzumaki ya ha puesto su plan en marcha, todo lo apuntarán exclusivamente al menor del clan, Dei kun, por favor... dile esto al líder de los ANBU, ellos te prestarán más atención que a mí-

-Pero Hinata san... yo solo soy un sirviente menor, usted debería...-

-Hinata tiene razón Deidara- Interrumpía el pequeño Neji quien iba custodiado de una niña de la misma edad del rubio –A pesar de ser nuestra reina, Hinata aún es una niña y los mayores no confían del todo de ella-

-¿Ves Dei kun?- La pequeña Hinata tenía el rostro gentil, su voz era dulce, no parecía ser la misma que asesinaba al hombre años atrás con lo cual se coronaría como la futura reina del clan.

-Si el clan está en peligro, entonces debemos de hacer algo Deidara- Interrumpía la niña que estaba detrás del Hyuuga.

-Pero... aunque tú y yo sostengamos la versión que los Uzumaki están planeando un ataque masivo contra el clan Hyuuga, ante los ojos de líderes ANBU también somos unos niños al igual que Neji sama y Hinata san, compréndelo Ten-Ten-

-Si sigues teniendo tantas dudas Dei kun... todos moriremos... mis padres... mi hermana... inclusive yo...- Suplicó con lágrimas en sus ojos para luego morderse uno de sus dedos y dirigirlo hasta la boca del rubio para que probara una pequeña gota de sangre. Deidara abrió sus ojos mientras sus lágrimas recorrían sus pálidas mejillas.

A pesar que la escena ya no era tan horrible como la anterior, no podía dejar de rogar por desaparecer de ese sueño, si todo era verdad, hubiese preferido que se quedara en lo más profundo de su cerebro sin despertar nunca; pero ahora le saltaba una duda más ¿Tendría que volver a ser esa chiquilla despiadada que había visto? Era imposible, su corazón, su mente no estaban preparados para ello, la conversión... Esa maldita conversión de la que Neji tanto insistía, no era algo tan simple como despertar al vampiro que habitaba en ella, era todo un cambio de vida y personalidad.

Comenzó a sentir un extraño calor, como si estuviera enfrente de una estufa, ahora la neblina estaba siendo opacada por llamas y humo, podía respirar sin dificultad, pero al mismo tiempo olía el hollín que estaba por todas partes.

Vio como su madre cayó enfrente de ella, todo era confusión, gritos, muerte, varios cadáveres del clan estaban siendo incinerados en aquella mansión que aparentemente los resguardaba.

-Maldito seas Jiraiya- Refunfuñó ante el enemigo que le rasgaba ambos de sus muslos haciéndola caer.

-Éste será el fin de éste clan maldito- Sentenció el viejo de cabellera larga al mismo tiempo que su cuchillo rasguñaba en su propia piel para luego introducírselo a ella.

-¡Millycent!- Gritó al ver como su ANBU personal se interponía, una chica alta, atlética, hermosa, de rubia cabellera hasta sus hombros.

-Perdone... Ama...- Se disculpó al sentir como aquel cuchillo hería su mano izquierda la cual empezaba a deshacerse al mezclar las sangres de ambos clanes, la rubia rápidamente cortaba su brazo a la altura de su codo para evitar que se siguiese expandiendo y hacerla desaparecer por completo.

-Millycent... Huye... Busca a Hiashi... Los Uzumaki... Nunca deben de tenerla...- Ordenó a la sangrante mujer.

-No creas que dejaremos a alguien con vida... Tsunade y Kushina están peleando en contra de Hiashi y Hizashi, nunca podrán en contra de ellas- En ese instante el viejo de cabellera larga sintió un corte en su espalda, la maestra de Hinata, Kurenai había llegado a salvar a la madre de su alumna. Jiraiya huía al verse acorralado por las ANBUS más fuertes del clan.

_**-Ma...dre...-**_ Intentó decir con lágrimas al ver como su progenitora iba perdiendo cada aliento de su vida.

-Myllicent... Kurenai... Bus...busquen... A Hiashi... Lo más... Lo más impor...tante... Es proteger a... Hin...- La mujer de ojos grises y cabello negro largo no terminaba de decir sus últimas palabras, pero todas las ANBUS lo entendían a la perfección, la prioridad era proteger a quien sería la carta para ganar la batalla entre los clanes, Hinata era la salvación del clan Hyuuga.

Quemaron su cuerpo y ofrecieron sus respetos para quien había sido su "ama" durante los últimos 250 años.

Hinata no podía dejar de llorar mientras rogaba a las guerreras que no hicieran acto semejante, pero nadie podía verla ni escucharla, en realidad ¿Era un sueño? Era factible, ya que sus padres habían muerto en un accidente cuando ella tenía 8 años, iban en el auto junto con su hermana Hanabi y lo último que recordaba era que una de las monjas del colegio la despertaba para darle la mala noticia.

Todo tenía que ser un sueño o inclusive, quizás ¿Alguna visión? A lo mejor era ella misma la que pensaba que era su madre y probablemente la niña a la que llamaban Hinata era su hija, podía ser que Neji se estaba metiendo en su mente para decirle lo que podía pasar si ella no aceptaba la conversión, quizás sin ella eso sería el final del clan Hyuuga.

Hiashi tenía en sus brazos partes del cuerpo destrozados de la única hija de Tsunade y Jiraiya Uzumaki, Kushina la bestia roja era derrotada por el actual líder del clan lo que provocaba la huída irremediable de los demás, así como el juramento de venganza por parte de Tsunade.

Neji a pesar de su corta edad luchaba al lado de su padre y su inexperta ANBU, pero Ten-Ten le demostraba que podía ser tan despiadada como su amo al decapitar a todo el que se pusiese enfrente.

_**-Detén...ganse... Por favor...-**_Suplicó de rodillas colocando sus manos en el suelo que suponía estar caliente, pero ella no lo sentía.

-Kurenai... Llévame a donde esta mi hija-

-Hiashi sama... La ama dijo...-

-¿Crees que estoy pidiendo tu autorización Kurenai? ¡Llévame con mi hija!- La mujer comprendió que a pesar de sus heridas el hombre todavía seguía siendo el líder del clan -Hizashi, Neji... Nos vemos en la guarida, quemen esta mansión hasta los cimientos y que sus ANBUS luego se encarguen de los heridos...- Vio la desesperación en el rostro de su hermano y su sobrino, la entendía, no por su poder de telepatía sino porque era la misma expresión que se dibujaba en su rostro.

-Yo lo acompañaré Hiashi sama- Expresó autoritario su ANBU personal, un joven adolescente de mirada fría y cabello rojo.

-Protege a Neji y Hizashi, Sasori, esa es mi orden para ti- No dejó de estar a gusto con aquella orden, pero siendo su ANBU personal no podía estar en contra de ella –Si algo llegase a pasarme, tú pasará a ser el ANBU de Hizashi, no se te olvide eso Sasori- El pelirrojo asintió llevándose una mano a su pecho en señal de su comprensión.

-Los ANBUS regresarán a la Luna, Neji los guiará, no te preocupes por nosotros hermano, la prioridad es Hinata sama- El líder asintió.

Vio como su primo quedaba con los demás organizándolos, ¿Cómo un niño tan pequeño podía tener esa capacidad? Había escuchado que algunos le decían "genio" en realidad lo era, pero había una pregunta que le rondaba y no la hacía desear despertar una vez más: ¿A dónde estaba la pequeña Hinata?

Deseó con todas sus fuerzas poder visualizarla, pero lo único que podía ver era como la mansión ardía en llamas con todos sus cadáveres adentro. De repente el destello de la luna llena en su máximo esplendor la deslumbró como si un rayo de sol pegara directo en su rostro.

Deidara estaba de rodillas con un kunai en su mano y la otra sosteniendo su ojo izquierdo que no dejaba de sangrar, intentaba proteger a Hanabi y a Hinata que estaban detrás de él, pero era difícil después de perder su ojo. Un hombre rubio de ojos azules mantenía su mirada fija en las pequeñas niñas, el ANBU no era suficiente para detener al relámpago amarillo de los Uzumaki: Minato.

-Si les haces algo a mis hijas Minato... Te juro que vendré desde donde esté para matarte-

-Será mi venganza por Kushina...- Dijo el rubio abalándose sobre las pequeñas pero la velocidad del líder Hyuuga lo detenía.

-Cueste lo que cueste Deidara, Hinata... Es tu responsabilidad- Exigió desesperado intentando salvar la vida de su hija mayor, de pronto ella dio un sonoro grito.

Hinata quien veía todo en aquel estúpido sueño, visión o lo que fuese, pudo sentir como una punzada en el pecho la comía, un chico no mayor que Deidara de cabello negro puntiagudo con una mirada más asesina y fría que la de su guardaespaldas atravesaba con su mano el corazón de su hermana menor, no lo dudaba ni un segundo, aunque fuese un niño ese... ese... era Sasuke.

La pequeña Hinata perdía su juicio, sus ojos se ensombrecían mientras unas largas y anchas venas salían de su rostro, sus colmillos sobresalían como nunca antes lo habían hecho, sus uñas crecían y su velocidad se incrementaban luchando con el asesino de su hermana.

Su padre mataba a Minato Uzumaki, mientras al mismo tiempo un rubio de ojos azules salía a su paso justo enfrente de Hinata quien tenía a Sasuke en el suelo justo para darle el golpe final. En un instante el rubio de ojos azules se acercaba a una sorprendente velocidad quedando nariz con nariz con la Hyuuga.

-Eres la Reina- Aseguró con ternura -¿Sabes que los líderes de cada clan pueden definir los futuros de los mismos?- Hinata estaba fuera de sí, la rabia la comía desde lo más profundo, aún no sabía que su madre había muerto a manos del abuelo de aquel rubio pero sabía que ya no estaba con ellos ya que no podía sentir su presencia por ningún lado, estaba segura que su padre estaría a punto de morir por culpa de los últimos golpes del padre del rubio que tenía enfrente, y había visto como su hermana moría bajo las manos de los enemigos traicioneros del clan Hyuuga, ¿Cómo podía encontrar la calma y paz en ese momento?

-¿Eres Naruto, no es así?- El asintió –Según la profecía tú me matarás, ¿Será que lo harás ésta noche así como lo has hecho con toda mi familia?-

-Según la profecía yo podría acabar con tu vida, eso no significa necesariamente matarte- Aseguró mientras le dio un beso inocente en sus labios, el poder de la pequeña Hyuuga desapareció en un instante para luego empujarlo con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

Tomó a Sasuke y el cadáver de su padre, para luego retirarse como si fuese un rayo. Deidara yacía en el suelo aún doliente por sus graves heridas pero sobre todo decepcionado por no haber podido hacer nada por su ama y su hermana.

Su padre la abrazó por última vez y entonces pudo comprender todo. En ese instante Hizashi aparecía con Neji a un lado, ambos vieron como los últimos Hyuuga de la rama primaria, los gobernantes estaban a punto de extinguirse.

-Hizashi... Borraré... la memoria de Hinata... tú... y Neji serán de ahora... en adelante los líderes del clan...-

-¡No padre! ¡No!- Gritó desesperada la pequeña niña cortándose las venas de una de sus muñecas para que la sangre corriera hasta la boca de su progenitor, sabía que si él tomaba todo el líquido que necesitaba podría recuperarse, aunque eso significara que ella se quedara sin nada.

-Hinata...- Negó la bebida apartando el brazo de quien era su única hija en ese instante –No recordarás nada, tú no serás parte del clan Hyuuga... Hizashi... todo... todo te lo dejo en tus manos...-

Diciendo aquello el hombre tomó a su pequeña hija en sus brazos para luego sacar sus colmillos y morderla con todas sus fuerzas extrayendo toda la sangre que pudo. La pequeña Hinata gritó suplicando que se detuviera, pero él no quería escucharla, eso era lo que deseaba su esposa, Hinata era su vida, sus hijas lo eran... pero ahora solo quedaba la mayor, la tenía que proteger a como diera lugar, de lo contrario en algún momento los Uzumaki podían regresar y llevarse su vida, eso no lo permitiría.

-Te... a... a...amo hija...- Susurró dejando el cuerpo moribundo de la pequeña niña en sus piernas, con sus últimas fuerzas logró observar como Neji le daba solo un poco de su sangre dándole un beso en la boca para que ella no pereciera, con aquella mordida y sus últimas fuerzas el líder lograba hacer el poderoso conjuro que lograría que su hija tuviese una vida muy diferente a la que en realidad lo esperaba.

Hinata, quien veía todo comprendió muchas cosas, se acercó al cadáver de su padre intentando darle un beso en la frente. Sus recuerdos, sus memorias habían sido implantados por su tío, el padre de Neji.

Cayó acostada a un lado de su padre, sino despertaba nunca estaría bien.


	9. Beso incomparable

**Comentarios: **bueno, pensé venir antes pero me tardé más de lo que creí. Pero por lo menos una vez al mes si vendré.

Gracias a Paz sobre todo porque lo empiezas a leer, me gustaría venir más rápido pero por algo me falla la inspiración gomene por eso, y lo peor es que ahora tendremos más interrogantes, aunque la próxima entrega se llamará "Confesiones bajo la luna llena" espero realmente salga así. DanLRadcliffeW nechan! Gracias por tu comen y espero en realidad no pararlo, tengo muchas ideas y espero que no me salga tan largo para no aburrir, gracias por tu apoyo!

Koko hekmatyarte recomiendo lo mismo, "no comas ansias" jajajaja eso estuvo buenísimo, espero pronto resolver dudas, gracias por tu comen! Hinaiita, si a veces tiendo a confundir, espero pronto aclarar esos misterios porque de eso depende la vida de Hinata, además creo que ella está más confundida que ti, gracias por dejarme tu rw!

Y bueno a "Guest" que no dejó su nombre, pues también gracias, espero no tardarme tanto, solo lo suficiente.

Y sin más chicas aquí les dejo la siguiente entrega. Gracias por su paciencia. Y recuerden, el Disclaimer en la primera pagina.

27/nov/12

* * *

**Beso incomparable.**

Los rayos del sol pegaban directamente en sus ojos, por primera vez desde que llegaba a la casa de playa de Naruto podía sentirse con vida.

Se sentó a un lado de la cama deteniéndose el rostro para poder llorar y desahogarse, ¿Qué era o quiénes eran Naruto y su familia? Era obvio que eran los peores enemigos de su familia, ellos mataban a sus padres mientras los suyos también hacían lo mismo, o por lo menos eso le indicaba su sueño, en el caso que aquello fuese cierto, ¿podría ser que fuesen cazadores de vampiros y por eso la enemistad tan acérrima entre ambos?

Todavía no entendía nada de lo que pasaba, aunque ahora sabía porque Neji no quería que estuviese en aquel lugar, la debilidad la podía llevar a quedarse dormida en algún lugar insólito y eso sería peligroso.

Tomó una ducha y luego vistió algo ligero, agarró una cobija y decidió pasear por la playa, necesitaba tomar una decisión. El agua estaba helada pero aún así se sentía bien cuando pegaba con sus pies descalzos.

-Me preocupas Hinata- Expresó su mejor amigo que estaba detrás de ella no dejándola de sorprender.

-Lo siento Kiba kun... No sé que me sucede últimamente, creo que es por la anemia que Shizune sensei me encontró, quizás por eso... Todas las tardes al agotar mis fuerzas necesito descansar- Trató de darle algún tipo de excusa.

-Se que algo tienes Hinata, te conozco- Rogó porque alguien apareciera, pero eso no sucedería, su amigo no dejaba de verla de manera incriminatoria.

-Yo... No... Puedo responder Kiba kun...-

-¿Ya no tienes confianza en mí?-

-Si... Solo que... Es algo demasiado personal-

-Antes solías contarme todo, inclusive desde la primera vez que viste a Naruto y te enamoraste de él, no dudaste ese mismo día en decírmelo-

-Lo sé... Pero... Esto es diferente-

-¿Más importante que tu amor por ese idiota?- Aquello definitivamente se había escuchado a reclamo, y él mismo lo notó –Olvídalo, cuando estés lista para hablar, sabes que puedes contar conmigo-

Kiba dio la media vuelta para regresar por el mismo sendero que lo guiaba a ella anteriormente, Hinata intentó detenerlo, pero ¿qué sentido tenía si no podía decirle la verdad? Agachó su cabeza casi deseando caer y que de alguna manera la marea que aún estaba muy baja la llevase por el amplio océano, desaparecer... Si, eso era lo que deseaba.

-¡Buenos días Hinata chan!- saludó efusivamente el rubio como siempre solía hacerlo. En realidad aquel ambiente favorecía a Naruto, los rayos del sol pegando en su rostro, el aire moviendo su cabellera y sus pantaloncillos cortos un poco arriba de sus rodillas con una camisa desmangada hacían que Hinata se pusiera colorada.

-Bue...nos... Días Naruto kun...-

-Oye Hinata chan, ¿No será que has estado demasiado tiempo en el sol?

-No... No te preocu...pres Naruto kun-

-¿No será que aún te sientes muy débil? Ayer nos preocupaste muchísimo, especialmente cuando casi caíste desmayada la segunda vez, no sabía si podíamos llegar hasta tu habitación, fue una fortuna que lo lográramos-

-Lo... Lo siento Naruto kun... No fue mi intención preocuparte- el semblante del rubio cambió en el instante, si lo tenía que describir era como si el cielo tan azul y limpio lo hubiese ensombrecido una terrible nube negra, en donde podía inclusive ver los relámpagos que anunciaban un terrible huracán.

-Hinata chan... Yo...- Expresó dudoso tomándola de ambos brazos para acercarla, su corazón se aceleró, su cuerpo temblaba y su mente le rogaba por ponerse en blanco, ¡Naruto la tenía a unos pocos centimetros! Aquello parecía el preludio a un abrazo.

-Naruto, tus abuelos te andan buscando- Interrumpió su pelinegro amigo, pero sus acciones no se detenían lo único que lograba era que apretara más los brazos de la Hyuuga, tal parecía que no deseaba soltarla nunca.

-Gracias Sasuke, diles que iré enseguida- Hinata podía entender algo entre su lamentable confusión de emociones, Naruto deseaba decirle algo y se veía la determinación en sus ojos.

-Naruto...- siguió interrumpiendo su amigo -Necesitan que vayas en este instante-

-Ve Naruto kun... No quisiera que por mi culpa tus abuelos te regañaran, ya... Ya he hecho suficiente como para molestar a tu abuela- El rubio la soltó logrando que Sasuke diera la media vuelta, en ese instante en que ya no se sentía vigilado tomó a la Hyuuga entre sus brazos para aprisionarla en los de él.

-Hinata, si no te sientes a gusto en mi casa dímelo por favor, yo mismo te regresaré a tu apartamento- En sus palabras ella pudo notar cierto miedo, quizás él pensaba que su "enfermedad" no era algo simple y quizás, solo quizás temía por su salud -Yo... Lo único que deseo... Es verte sonreír, siempre lo he querido- Al terminar su oración y antes de soltarla Naruto le dio un tierno beso en su cabeza, pudo sentir como sus labios rozaban su cuero cabelludo, debía de estar caliente por los rayos del sol.

-Yo... Yo... Te amo Naruto kun- Susurró más para soltar aquellas palabras que luchaban por salir las cuales eran tan difíciles de contener, justo como una fuerte tormenta que incrementa el agua en algún lado y su torrente derriba cualquier presa a su paso.

-No deberías Hinata chan- Aseguró por lo bajo mirándola de reojo, sin darse cuenta Hinata finalmente se había confesado y en ese mismo instante era rechazada.

Regresó a la propiedad aún con lágrimas que caían por sus coloradas mejillas, saladas como el mar y amargas como el vinagre, cada una que se deslizaba le recordaba que no era feliz... Su corazón estaba destrozado.

-Hinata sama- Escuchó una voz que la detuvo, pero no era cualquiera, era precisamente aquella que escuchaba la noche anterior en su inconciencia.

-¿Quién eres?- Preguntó a un chico de cabello corto café que estaba sentado en una de las mesas cerca de la piscina.

-Estoy aquí para protegerla, Neji sama no está a gusto con que usted se encuentre en ésta propiedad-

-Tú eres el que estaba conmigo ayer en la noche, ¿Verdad?- El asintió tratando de conservar un encuentro casual para que nadie más a su alrededor sospechara -¿Quién eres?-

-Neji sama me envió a cuidar de usted, solo que nadie del clan puede entrar a esta propiedad, por lo que he tenido que recurrir a uno de mis poderes-

-¿Tus poderes?- Preguntó confundida.

-Mi cuerpo está en otro lugar cerca de esta mansión, lo único que estoy haciendo es introducirme en la mente de alguien de aquí, alguien que no está relacionado con este maldito clan de los Uzumaki-

-¿Podrías aclararme que fue lo que me pasó ayer, por favor?- El lo negó.

-¿Por qué no permitió que le leyera la mente cuando se lo pedí?- Preguntó un poco desconcertado y con miedo en sus palabras, durante todo el tiempo que había estado alejado de su 'ama' Neji le enseñaba que nunca debía de cuestionarse a un superior.

-Por...porque no sabía quién eras... Ni siquiera tu voz... Me era familiar-

-Hinata sama, tiene que irse de este lugar lo antes posible, si está más tiempo aquí, no sé... No estoy seguro de lo que le pueda pasar-

-¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Usted ya me conoce...-

-Yo... No puedo recordar mi pasado, ni siquiera a las personas que me rodeaban... ¿Tú sabes si lo que soñé era verdad o solo eso?- Preguntó volviéndolo a ver sumamente frustrada.

-No... No podría decírselo Hinata sama solo que...- De pronto alguien los interrumpía, un viejo de cabellera larga y blanca a quien solo había visto en su sueño se aparecía con ellos, no dejó de tener aquella sensación tan helada que le recorría desde la punta de los pies hasta su negra/azulada cabellera, aquel hombre definitivamente despedía un aura amenazante aunque su semblante indicara lo contrario.

-Buenos días chicos- Saludaba efusivamente el viejo recibiendo la misma atención de los involucrados, sin embargo el chico se levantaba instintivamente queriendo proteger a la chica que tenía a su lado, pero reaccionaba al entender que no podía revelar su identidad -¿Tú eres Akiko san, verdad?- El castaño asentía -¿Y tú... No serás de casualidad la chica a la que Tsunade atendió el día de ayer?- Preguntó a la Hyuuga.

-Así es, mi nombre es Hinata Hyuuga, encantada... ¿Señor...?-

-Uzumaki, Jiraiya Uzumaki- Decía alegremente, Hinata no sabía cómo explicarlo, pero en ese instante en que veía al viejo, lo podía entender, ¡No era un sueño! Todo, era su pasado... La familia de Naruto deseaba hacerle daño, sus abuelos, Sasuke, inclusive el mismo rubio, pero la sensación del roce de los labios del pequeño en sus sueños hacia su persona la hacían dudar ¿Por qué lo habría hecho? ¿Sería por eso que ella desde que recordaba amaba a Naruto? ¿Qué tenía de especial aquel beso cuando en realidad no lo era? -¿Sucede algo, hija?- Preguntó preocupado al ver como el rostro de ella se ensombrecía al punto de querer gritar y salir corriendo.

-Hinata san ha estado muy mal de salud Jiraiya san, hace poco le diagnosticaron una enfermedad la cual empieza a combatir, yo creo que es mejor que se retire a su habitación- Explicó apresuradamente el castaño.

-¡Oh! Entonces no hay tiempo que perder, lo mejor sería que Tsunade te haga una revisión completa, sería peligroso que te pasara algo estando al cuidado de nosotros- Aseguró preocupado.

-¿Us...usted es... El abuelo de Naruto kun...?- Preguntó casi envuelta en un shock.

-¿No te lo había dicho? Dicen que los Uzumaki somos despistados, en algunas ocasiones les doy la razón- El gesto de llevarse sus manos a su cabellera alborotándola lograba que ella comprendiese que Naruto tenía muchos más gestos de su familia de lo que ella creía, en otra ocasión le hubiese encantado investigar más a fondo de ellos, pero esa en especial estaba fuera de discusión.

-No se preocupe Jiraiya san- Interrumpía el castaño –Yo puedo acompañar a Hinata san hasta su habitación, aunque no somos compañeros de clases conversamos mucho en la universidad, aunque creo que lo mejor sería llevarla de regreso a su departamento en la ciudad para que descanse-

-¿Descansar en la ciudad? ¿Estás seguro?- Preguntó cambiando el gesto de su cara intimidando a los dos chicos -¿Qué podría ser más relajante que estar en una casa de playa y no en la ciudad? Estoy seguro que si Tsunade escuchase esto se indignaría por completo interpretando que ésta humilde vivienda no es de su agrado-

-No... No eso Jiraiya san... Perdone...- Interrumpió la Hyuuga intimidada por aquellas palabras –En ningún... Momento nos gustaría que nuestras palabras lo ofendiesen...-

-Entonces ¿Considero que nuestra hospitalidad no es la más adecuada, por lo que te hace sentir incómoda queriendo salir corriendo de aquí?-

-No... En lo absoluto... Usted... Su esposa... Es decir... Naruto kun... Sus abuelos... Todos aquí son muy agradables y les estoy agradecida... Pero...-

-Pero, ¿No somos dignos de ti?-

-No... Claro que no... Al contrario... Yo... No soy digna de estar aquí... Yo solo...-

-Entonces no se hable más, Tsunade recomendaría un reposo absoluto y que no te expongas al sol sin protección- Giró su cuerpo solo un poco llamando a unos chicos que estaban allí –Chouji, Shikamaru, lleven por favor a la invitada de Naruto hasta su habitación, luego encárguense que le lleven el desayuno y que lo hagan allí mismo para que no se desplace a otro lado; debemos cuidar de su salud- Los dos chicos asintieron escoltando a la Hyuuga, ¿Qué era lo que pasaba en ese lugar? ¿Ahora era prisionera de allí?

Al llegar cerca de su habitación, mientras Chouji iba detrás de ella y Shikamaru adelante guiándola por los inmensos y laberínticos pasillos, no dejaba de tener aquella sensación de alerta.

-Listo Hinata san, puedes entrar- Dijo Shikamaru abriendo la puerta de la habitación –En unos minutos te traerán tu desayuno-

-Gr...gracias...- No le quedó más remedio que hacerlo, ya que sus normas y etiquetas de buena conducta se lo dictaban, aunque sentía que sus carceleros la guiaban hasta su pequeña prisión –Perdona...- Detuvo a ambos chicos aunque el miedo en sus palabras hacían que sus frases fuesen cortas e inseguras -¿Puede... Akiko... Que...quedarse conmigo?-

-¿Estás seguro Akiko?- Preguntó el regordete que sostenía una banana.

-No hay problema-

-Pero... Jiraya sama no ha dado su autorización- Volvió cuestionar.

-Déjalo Chouji- Aseguró Shikamaru dándole la autorización para que los dos pudiesen entrar –Akiko es alguien como de la familia, así que estaría bien que se quedara con Hinata san por si necesita algo o por si siente mal-

En los siguientes instantes alguien llevaba una bandeja con el desayuno de la Hyuuga, en la habitación había un pequeño juego de mesa con dos sillas metálicas, justo para que en ella cupiera su plato con un vaso de jugo.

-Debe de comer Hinata sama-

-No... No tengo hambre... ¿Aki...ko san?- El chico asintió.

-Aunque usted me conoce mejor por mi nombre real- Hinata dobló un poco su cabeza para tratar de interpretarlo –Deidara...- Aseguró.

-¿Tú... Eres Deidara...? ¿Cómo...? ¿Por qué...?-

-Uno de mis poderes es poder controlar a las personas, mientras más débiles son puedo hacerlo mejor, este chico me ha resultado muy útil para el propósito con el que Neji sama me ha enviado-

-¿Neji niisan te envió?-

-Está muy preocupado por usted Hinata sama, el estar en esta casa es lo más peligroso que usted haya podido hacer-

-Siempre te he visto en la universidad, pero nunca antes me dirigiste la palabra, ni siquiera un pequeño saludo, ¿Por qué?

-Neji sama nos prohibió el contacto con usted, inclusive la orden viene desde Hizashi sama, su tío-

-Deidera... San...- El asintió mientras ella tomaba su desayuno -¿Tú... Tú... Eras mi ANBU, cuando estaba pequeña, verdad?- sus palabras se escuchaban dudosas, pero eran por el miedo que le provocaba el saber la verdad.

-Así es, ¿Recuerda algo de su vida con sus padres?- La curiosidad en el rostro de Deidara no se hizo esperar.

-Yo... No... En realidad, ya no se que es verdad, que es mentira o si Neji niisan se mete en mi cabeza e implanta nuevos recuerdos, siento... Que solo está jugando conmigo al no decirme nada- Aceptó frustrada.

De pronto empezó a sentir como sus fuerzas la abandonaban, sus ojos empezaban a cerrarse aunque ella no lo deseara, lo último que pudo ver era al chico que tenía enfrente gritándole una y otra vez su nombre.

...

Abrió sus ojos y la habitación parecía intacta. Deidara aparentemente se había retirado. Agarró su celular y confirmó la hora: 12 menos cuarto. Los rayos del sol pegaban en su ventana más no en su cuerpo, se podía sentir como llenaban la habitación dándole un cálido y placentero ambiente, ¿Desde hace cuanto no podía disfrutar estar despierta y con sus cincos sentidos alertas?

-Hinata chan, ¿podemos salir y caminar? Necesito hablar contigo- Naruto estaba a un lado, ¿en qué momento llegaba sino sentía su presencia? Era una fortuna que estuviese vestida decentemente y no con algún pijama. Asintió.

Se levantó para colocarse sus sandalias y seguir de cerca a Naruto, lo que en un momento le hacía recordar, ella estaba desayunando junto con Deidara, pero luego se encontraba en su cama eso quería decir que Deidara la había cargado y llevado hasta su cama, sin embargo si estaba cuidando de ella ¿Por qué no estaba a su lado? ¿Tal vez lo hubiesen capturado? Sacudió su cabeza, no era posible que ella tuviese esa clase de pensamientos.

Salieron al patio, camino a la playa, pasando justo a un lado de la piscina en donde se encontraba por primera vez con su ANBU.

-Oye Naruto kun... ¿Podrías decirme que se hizo Dei...Akiko san?- Por un momento dudó, decir el nombre de Deidara e indicarle a Naruto que él se encontraba en su propiedad hubiese iniciado una búsqueda interminable poniendo en riesgo la vida de su ANBU, ¿En realidad era poner "en riesgo su vida"?

Naruto se detuvo en seco mirando de un lado a otro, su sonrisa de la cual Hinata estaba tan enamorada parecía completamente extinta sustituyéndola por un semblante frío y déspota. Se dio la media vuelta para quedar frente a ella y arrinconarla hasta una de las palmeras más cercanas.

-Yo también te amo Hinata chan- Soltó sin más apoyándola contra la palmera que mecía sus ramas al compás del viento que los arrullaba.

Se acercó a ella tomándola de la cintura, abrazándola poco a poco subiendo las manos por su espalda; Hinata abrió sus ojos como platos sintiendo como aquellos labios que tanto deseaba de mucho tiempo atrás se pegaban en los suyos como un mágico y tierno pero fuerte beso.

Naruto continuó abrazando la cintura de la Hyuuga intentando recorrer cada parte de su cuerpo mientras ella lo permitiera. El corazón de ambos estaba acelerado pero ella aún no podía creer lo que le estaba sucediendo, ¡Naruto estaba tocándola y besándola! Dejó escapar un ínfimo gemido el cual le dio la pauta al rubio para separarse.

_No lo hagas, por favor Naruto kun, sígueme besando. _

-Perdona Hinata chan, pero... Ya no podía seguirme resistiendo a esto, desde que te conocí me has gustado y aunque se que no debemos de estar juntos...-

-¡Naruto!- gritó con suma fuerza en sus palabras el pelinegro que siempre lo seguía deteniendo sus acciones, el corazón de Hinata no podía dejar de latir con tanta fuerza que al mismo tiempo lograba que sus piernas flaquearan.

-Vete...- susurró en su oído dándole un pequeño beso en lóbulo –Intenta encontrar a Deidara y huye por favor... y disculpa mi error al traerte aquí-

...

El sudor inundaba su cuerpo, estaba agitada y asustada.

Miró de un lado a otro y las paredes de su habitación la rodeaban, estaba sentada en la cama eso quería decir ¿Qué todo había sido un sueño? No, eso no era posible, sus labios aún palpitaban por el fuerte beso de Naruto.

Pellizcó su brazo derecho sintiendo un dolor agudo en su piel, eso significaba que era real. Se acercó a la ventana y divisó en el horizonte una gran oscuridad, la noche llegaba antes de lo que ella esperaba, había estado durmiendo desde su desayuno con Deidara.

Por alguna razón las palabras de Naruto resonaban en su cabeza "...Huye...", obviamente eran una clara advertencia y estaba dispuesta a cumplirla.

Agarró sus maletas que aún no había deshecho y caminó por los amplios pasillos de la casa. Parecía que estaba en un laberinto porque no sabía por donde ir para encontrar la salida, cada vez que doblaba en alguna esquina siempre la llevaba al patio para ir directamente a la playa. Sentía deseos de llorar, de gritar; era la primera vez que odiaba haber tomado la decisión de ir con Naruto.

Llegó a una puerta que era diferente a las demás, más grande y amplia, un arco dorado la rodeaba con alguna inscripción en un lenguaje totalmente desconocido. La abrió con sumo cuidado, la curiosidad la embargaba.

¿Era posible que una habitación tan grande estuviese en aquella casa de playa? El aura de ese lugar era sombría, en ese instante recordó su pasado, justo aquel lugar en donde ella mataba por primera vez y hacía a Deidara su ANBU personal.

Simplemente palideció.


	10. Confesión bajo la luna llena

**Comentarios: **Lo sé, lo sé... no hay excusas así que no las daré... Solo ¿perdónenme sí? Pero ahora si ya he retomado la historia, ya tengo dos capítulos más ya hechos, ya casi vamos llegando a donde Hinata recobrará la memoria y todo dejará de ser tan endomoniadamente confuso.

Gracias a mi querida amiga Naty, hinaiita y a ILLL que todavía siguen en la lucha conmigo... yo espero pronto terminar el fic, ya que por mi misma culpa pues ya no tuvo más audiencia, pero sea como sea, siempre termino un fic! Gracias chicas y espero les guste este capitulo.

28/feb/13

* * *

Hinata logra entender que el estar en la casa de playa de Naruto, es un peligro para ella. Intenta salir de la casa después de recordar y hablar con Deidara o por lo menos con la persona que él había tomado para poderse introducir en los dominios del clan Uzumaki. Sin embargo algo llamaba la atención de Hinata cuando se encontraba con una inmensa puerta de arcos dorados, _¿Qué había allí?_ Era la pregunta que se hacía una y otra vez dejando que la curiosidad le ganara.

**Confesión bajo la luna llena.**

–Es una estupidez que ella se encuentre aquí y nosotros sin hacer nada– reclamó la voz de un hombre, ronca y sombría que la hacía palidecer.

–Entiendo la frustración del Concejo Danzou– de alguna manera pudo reconocer la voz de la abuela de Naruto, todo estaba demasiado oscuro que le era imposible reconocer a alguien –pero también deben entendernos a nosotros, la última vez que arremetimos en contra de los Hyuuga, Kushina y Minato sufrieron las consecuencias–

–Además de muchas bajas– interrumpió Naruto recordando a varios amigos que morían en dicha batalla.

–¡Pero también ellos sufrieron bajas y han sido los mejores resultados que hemos tenido durante años!– reclamó una vez más con odio en sus palabras.

–¡¿Te imaginas que sería si perdiéramos en esta batalla a Naruto también?!– Jiraiya intentaba hacer entrar en razón a aquel hombre que parecía que lo único que deseaba era la guerra.

–Eso nunca sucederá, Sasuke dará su vida por él–

–La última vez también casi da la vida por él y de no haber sido por el mismo Naruto todos hubiesen muerto, inclusive Jiraiya y yo tardamos años en recuperarnos– recalcó una vez más la rubia.

–Pero Tsunade Hime, en esta ocasión... –

–¡BASTA!– gritó molesto Naruto.

Nunca en todo lo que tenía de conocer a Naruto había escuchado que él levantara la voz de aquella manera, su sangre se heló mientras aquella oscuridad se iba aclarando poco a poco al acostumbrarse a ella. Pudo distinguir como Naruto y sus abuelos estaban en una especie de tarima o trono con tres sillas de reyes, al lado izquierdo Tsunade, al derecho Jiraiya y en medio Naruto que estaba envuelto en lo que parecía ser una llama roja, ¿En serio ese podía ser él? Tenía que acercarse más y poder escuchar mejor de lo que hablaban.

–Perdone Naruto sama– ante el grito de su líder aquel hombre que tanto reclamaba se inclinaba haciendo una reverencia. Estaba todo vendado, parecía como si hubiese sufrido un gran estrago en alguna guerra.

–Hinata chan es mi invitada, una amiga de la universidad, les suplico que por el momento no la vean como la "Reina", sino como alguien más–

–Lo siento Naruto, pero en esto tendré que estar de acuerdo con Danzou, ella es una amenaza– se levantaba su abuela tocándole el hombro, para intentar apaciguar aquella furia tan visible de su único nieto –nos es imposible a todos verla simplemente como 'alguien más'–

_¡Hinata, tienes que salir de aquí! ¡Vamos! _pensaba ella con su cuerpo aún temblando, pero la curiosidad de saber que era lo que hablaban era más grande que cualquier advertencia que su subconsciente podía hacerle.

Vio como Sasuke que llevaba un traje negro con una espada en su cintura se acercaba por detrás de Naruto para susurrarle algo, cerró sus ojos, ella sabía que tenía ese poder, estaba segura de ello, lo único que tenía que hacer era concentrarse.

–No digas nada Sasuke, no quiero que la lastimen–

–Pero no puede permanecer aquí, si lo hace será un peligro inminente para ti–

–Tal vez podrías sacarla sin que nadie se de cuenta–

"_¿Sacarla sin que nadie se de cuenta?" _repitió en su cabeza aquella súplica del rubio, eso significaba que él sabía que ella estaba escuchando a hurtadillas.

–Naruto sama, aunque nunca esté de acuerdo con lo que el general Danzou dice– interrumpió un hombre de barba y con un cigarro –pero los vampiros nunca se han llevado bien con nuestro clan–

–Quizás sea porque nunca nos hemos dado una oportunidad– aseguró lleno de esperanzas porque alguien le secundara su afirmación.

–Los lobos y los vampiros nunca se han llevado bien, así ha sido durante los últimos miles de años y seguirá siendo durante los próximos miles de años– reclamó exasperado aquel hombre vendado que hizo que Hinata retrocediera escuchando las primeras palabras de la frase.

_¿Lobos? _susurró por lo bajo completamente confundida chocando con la puerta que estaba semi abierta. Se maldijo una y otra vez frunciendo sus ojos y mordiendo sus labios, intentado creer desesperadamente que nada había pasado, que ella era aún invisible ante la mirada de aquellas personas.

–¡Danzou sama!– gritó una mujer que tenía cubierta su boca con una mascada –¡Ella está aquí!–

La mirada desafiante del hombre no se hizo esperar, con ella misma le indicaba a todos sus subordinados que Hinata era ahora la presa, no importaba sino la mataban, lo importante es que todavía pudiese respirar, ¿Medio viva? Si, tal vez eso era lo que él pensaba.

–¡CORRE HINATA CHAN! ¡CORRE!– gritó Naruto desesperado siendo detenido por sus abuelos que empezaban a gritarle todo tipo de reclamo.

Hinata no pudo escuchar el resto de la conversación. ¿Había pensado que la casa era un laberinto? Claro que eso lo pensaba antes de verse perseguida por varios hombres, que aparentemente eran hombres lobos, enemigos acérrimos de su propio clan.

Dejó su equipaje tirado, aquel momento no era para pensar en sus pertenencias.

_Neji... Nii-san... Deidara san... _susurró mientras suplicaba que sus piernas le dieran mayor movilidad para escapar de lo que estaba segura, sería su sentencia de muerte.

Dobló por un pasillo, encontrándose con uno nuevo, dobló al siguiente pero parecía que regresaba al mismo punto. Las paredes eran todas del mismo color: blancas, en cada pasillo habían a cada lado tres puertas de color café con decoraciones que no entendía en lo absoluto, cada que podía intentaba girar las perillas de cualquiera de las habitaciones, pero ninguna de ellas abría, podía escuchar los pasos de las personas o de lo que fuera que la seguían, estaban cerca... Demasiado cerca.

Unas rebeldes lágrimas salieron de sus grisáceos ojos, mientras que al mismo tiempo se las quitaba desesperadamente con sus manos, pensando si ese sería su final.

Rogó todo lo que pudo, a aquella deidad que las monjas de su internado le enseñaban que le debía todo, a aquella deidad que era probable que la detestara por ser una criatura sobrenatural que tenía que matar a sus semejantes para poder sobrevivir, pero en ese instante no importaba, lo único que le interesaba era saber si podría salir de ese lugar... Se maldijo una y otra vez, escuchaba en su cabeza los ruegos de Neji: '¿Podría reconsiderarlo por favor?', ¡Claro que hubiese tenido que hacerlo!

De pronto sus ojos vislumbraron una pequeña luz –de manera figurada–, al final del pasillo podía alcanzar a ver una profunda oscuridad, era el patio trasero de la casa la cual le llevaría hasta la playa, ¡Si! La playa, si podía conseguir llegar hasta allá tal vez podría salvarse, tal vez la noche la protegería de lo que fuese.

Tomó una fuerte bocanada de aire intentando tomar fuerzas de donde sabía que no podría encontrarlas, pero solo un esfuerzo más y estaría afuera de aquella maldita propiedad, tal vez estando allí Deidara la encontraría.

Volteó su cabeza intentando visualizar si alguien la seguía, era difícil poderlos ver ya que la noche era demasiado oscura, ni siquiera una pequeña luz alumbraba el camino, pero era una fortuna que sus ojos empezaban a acomodarse a estar sin ella y lo que conseguía ver era como varias personas iban detrás de ella, aún muy lejos casi saliendo de la casa cuando ella salía de la propiedad con casi 5 metros de distancia, pero lo que más la asustaba era lo que podía ver que iba en las palmeras, unas tres o cuatro personas que saltaban como animales salvajes en sus ramas, ¿En serio aquello era posible?

Al entrar en la arena tropezó cayendo con sus manos de frente llenándose por completo, y aunque aquella arenilla fuese tan estorbosa colándose por todo su cuerpo, no le importaba en lo absoluto. Rogó y siguió rogando porque la noche cubriera su presencia de aquellas personas que deseaban hacerle daño.

Sus lágrimas se incrementaron al llegar a un punto en donde no podía avanzar. Un gran risco que nunca vio con la luz del sol aparecía casi de la nada impidiéndole su paso. Se introdujo desesperadamente en el mar intentando ver si podía rodearlo y así salvar su vida, pero a medida avanzaba la corriente se incrementaba amenazándola con llevársela a lo profundo, lo único que conseguía era regresar a su punto de partida.

Se puso de espalda con el risco aunque éste lastimara su cuerpo, pero algo le llamó la atención, nadie estaba siguiéndola, ¿Todo podría haber sido producto de su imaginación? Se detuvo jadeante a examinar el panorama.

–Huir por la noche no es algo que puedas conseguir, no en una de luna llena– interrumpió sus desesperados pensamientos una voz tremendamente familiar. Buscó por todos lados casi al borde de caer de rodillas y empezar a llorar, hasta que pudo sentir como aquella voz provenía desde arriba del gigantesco risco.

–Sa...Sasuke... Kun...– dijo al borde del llanto.

–Mi poder te proporcionará unos minutos, no muchos, solo los suficientes para que me digas que deseas hacer–

–¿T...Tu... poder?–

–Puedo hacer que tú o tu clan desaparezcan del instinto asesino de cualquiera que sirva al de los Uzumaki, pero no lo podré sostener mucho tiempo, solo unos 15 minutos y roguemos que durante ese tiempo la luna no aparezca– dijo sin sentimiento alguno en sus palabras elevando su vista al cielo observando como las nubes formaban una cortina tan espesa que no dejaba que la luna resplandeciera.

–Yo...Yo...– quería decir algo, agradecerle, preguntarle que pasaba, rogarle que la dejara ir, pero nada salía de su boca.

–¿Qué? ¿Estás aún en shock al saber la realidad o al enterarte que tu amado Naruto es alguien con quien nunca podrás estar a su lado?–

–¿L...L...Lob...bos?– dijo finalmente aunque no era en realidad lo que necesitaba expresar.

–Si existen los vampiros, creo no sería extraño que también los lobos existan–

–¿Tú... Eres un hombre... Lobo también?–

–¿Yo?– preguntó con burla en sus palabras torciendo de un lado su boca y bufándose al mismo tiempo aunque ella no podía verlo –No creo que haya alguien en este mundo que pueda decir que somos exactamente los Uchiha–

"_Maldito traidor Uchiha" _recordó las palabras de su primo al referirse a Sasuke, ¿Sería que él era un vampiro y luego se convertía en hombre lobo?

–Si lo que deseas es salir de esta propiedad, es mejor que pienses en otra cosa, solo Naruto o sus abuelos podrían sacarte de aquí, ni siquiera yo puedo hacer eso–

–Pero... Si me ayudas a escalar este risco tal vez...–

–Lo único que conseguirás será un grave daño, toda la propiedad de los Uzumaki está rodeada por dos riscos, uno es en el que estamos y a un kilómetro más está el otro, cada uno tiene un poderoso conjuro el cual no puede atravesar nadie de tu clan, si lo hacen podrían morir desintegrados–

–Yo... No... Quiero morir... Aquí...– suplicó cayendo de rodillas perdiendo la voluntad ¿Eso sería todo para ella? Si Sasuke no podía ayudarla a escapar ¿Por qué se encontraba allí?

–¿Todavía no recuperas tus poderes?– ella negó, Sasuke la pude ver a la perfección –Intenta subir, tal vez estando a mi lado aunque la luna llena salga podría seguirte protegiendo– ella asintió.

Hinata comenzó a escalar aquel risco que podía medir unos 3 metros de largo, aunque para ella que no se le daban las actividades físicas parecía como si tuviera unos 10. No vio ningún movimiento de parte de Sasuke para ayudarla, lo que le hacia preguntarse una y otra vez:

–¿Por qué me ayudas?– dijo más para ella misma casi ignorando que lo había exteriorizado.

–Porque Naruto me lo pidió–

–Pero... ¿Tú eres del clan de los Uzumaki o no?–

–Soy Sasuke Uchiha...– recalcó con odio en sus palabras para luego producirse un incómodo silencio.

A Hinata poco le hacía falta para llegar a la punta, al hacerlo recibió la mano del pelinegro que la ayudaba a terminar aquella odisea que parecía no tener fin. Justo en ese instante las nubes se despejaban dándole permiso a los rayos de la luna llena que alumbraran todo el horizonte, en ese instante Hinata podía ver como el color de los ojos negros que conocía de Sasuke cambiaban a un rojo intenso, su mirada era dura como si fuese un asesino a sueldo, conservaba su vestimenta negra y aun lado su espada ¿A quién debía de tenerle miedo?

–¿Por qué nos traicionas Sasuke?– gritó un chico de cabello puntiagudo que estaba abajo del risco, con la luz de la luna lo pudo reconocer fácilmente: Shikamaru Nara, quien estaba rodeado de otros 5 que vestían igual que Sasuke portando unos kunai que los amenazaban desesperadamente.

–Mi lealtad no es con ninguno de ustedes, solo con Naruto, así como mi hermano fue leal a Minato san–

–¿Entonces quieres decir que la voluntad de nuestro jefe de clan es traicionarnos?–

–Sabes que un subordinado nunca debe de cuestionar las órdenes de su jefe, si lo haces es considerado una traición–

–Suéltala Sasuke– sonó amenazante un joven robusto que estaba a un lado de Shikamaru.

–Si Naruto lo ordenase lo haría sin dudarlo, pero yo no te obedezco a ti Chouji–

–No la mataremos Sasuke kun, solo la llevaremos con Danzou sama– aseguró una exuberante rubia. Sasuke sacó su espada que ahora estaba protegida por un rayo, aquello les tenía que dar una idea de lo que pensaba.

–No lo repetiré otra vez Ino–

Entre tanta confusión lo único que Hinata podía pensar era que no le quedaba otra opción que aceptar la transformación que Neji le proponía, tenía que convertirse en un vampiro y recuperar sus poderes. Varias lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas cuando sintió una presencia bastante conocida.

–¡No se preocupe Hinata sama! Los Uzumaki no podrán hacerle ningún daño– aseguró un rubio que estaba al lado contrario del risco, Deidara con varias personas más habían llegado a rescatarla. Ella suspiró.

* * *

Proximo episodio: Furia (el cual llevará un pequeño lemon)


	11. Naruto y Hinata

**Comentarios: **bueno, vengo rapidín... ¿De dónde salió éste capítulo? No tengo ni la menor idea, aunque estoy segura que habrá una parte que no les gustará nadita! Pero aún así aprecio sus comentarios chicas... Se que mi fic ha decaído... espero hacer algo mejorcito la próxima vez, pero tomando el consejo de mi neechan, intentaré no dejarlo tanto tiempo para que no se pierda la emoción.

Gracias a mi querida neechan **DanLRadcliffW**, lo sé lo sé, soy una ingrata dejándolo así jajaja pero ahora compenso, ahora si vengo más rapidito... También gracias **Hinaiita**, me alegra que te haya parecido emocionante, vamos a ver que tal te parecerá éste. **Naty** gomene... es que quería dejarlo así de cortón, sino me llevaría unas doce paginas jajajaja así las emociono para que sigan leyendo, gracias por tu RW amiga. Y **Guest** gracias también por tu comen, espero continúes leyendo.

Espero les guste chicas! Con todo mi cariño empezando semana.

Disclaimer: Como recordaremos, todos los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

11/mar/13

* * *

**NARUTO Y HINATA.**

–¡Oh, Deidara!– exclamó sarcásticamente en voz alta Shikamaru quien encendía un cigarro tranquilamente –¿Y qué exactamente te hace pensar que podrás pasar para "salvar" a tu Reina?–

–A que podremos pasar esta maldita barrera sin hacernos daño– aseguró el otro mientras le indicaba a sus compañeros que escalaran el risco para llegar hasta donde Hinata se encontraba –¡No se mueva de allí Hinata sama! Nosotros la protegeremos–

–Maldito Sasori, lo lograste– sentenció por la bajo Shikamaru tirando su cigarro y ordenándole a sus compañeros lo mismo que Deidara hiciera con los suyos. Sabía que Sasori era el encargado del departamento de ciencia y tecnología del clan Hyuuga, de alguna manera debía de haber descifrado como pasar la barrera sin lastimarse.

Sasuke y Hinata veían como ambos grupos escalaban el enorme risco, ella no se podía mover debido al miedo que sentía y él no se metería en una pelea que no le correspondía. El corazón de ella latía fuertemente venciéndola por completo. Cayó suavemente de rodillas rogando porque fuese Deidara el que llegase primero, pero ¿Y que pasaría con aquella barrera de la que tanto hablaban?

Hinata y Sasuke estaban en medio de ambos grupos. El pelinegro optó por colocarse enfrente de ella, sin embargo antes que cualquiera pudiera hacer algo sentían una presencia, Hinata también lo hacía logrando que volteara para ver quien estaba detrás de él.

Un aura negra y temible lograba que todos los del clan Hyuuga se pusieran en posición de ataque sin embargo nada podían hacer en contra de aquel poder.

–Naru...to... Kun...– dijo antes de desmayarse y caer en los brazos del rubio.

Naruto estaba rodeado de un aura roja, sus ojos del mismo color acentuando las marcas de su rostro, una mirada de desprecio sin decir palabra alguna fue lo único que brindó para los integrantes de ambos clanes para luego desaparecer sin decir nada. Sasuke hacía lo mismo siguiendo a quien le debía su fidelidad.

...

Los gritos de enojo y frustración se podían escuchar en toda la mansión Hyuuga, pero no era aquello lo que atemorizaba a cada integrante del clan, sino el aura asesina que despedía su amo. Ten-Ten intentaba entrar al gran salón en donde siempre permanecía Neji, sin embargo dos guardianes le impedían su paso.

–¡Déjame pasar Kakuzu!– ordenó molesta al hombre que era mucho más alto que ella y que llevaba una mascada negra que tapaba su boca, él no dijo nada –¡Soy tu superior Kakuzu!– él continuó ignorándola como si fuese invisible.

–Y aunque lo seas no te dejaremos pasar Ten-Ten– respondió el otro hombre que resguardaba la puerta sacando una inmensa guadaña detrás de él.

–¡¿Estás amenazándome Hidan?!– preguntó indignada la de los moños empezando a sacar sus armas.

–Es cierto que eres nuestro superior, pero Neji sama es nuestro amo y la palabra de él vale más que la de cualquier otro– de pronto escuchó como si los pilares del salón se caían, estaba segura que alguien se estrellaba en contra de ellos.

–Déjame pasar Hidan, de lo contrario Neji matará a Deidara...– aceptó casi entre lágrimas suplicando por la piedad de aquel guardián, la cual no encontraría en ningún lado.

–Si lo mata será su decisión– interrumpió el hombre de la mascada con voz ronca y amenazadora.

–Ambos conocen a Deidara desde hace mucho tiempo, ha sido su compañero en tantas batallas, entrenaron juntos para convertirse en ANBUS, inclusive disputaron el puesto del ANBU personal de Hinata sama... ¿Cómo pueden...?–

–¿No has aprendido nada aún Ten-Ten? ¿Luego de tanto tiempo de ser la ANBU de Neji?– preguntó Hidan con una sonrisa en sus labios. Si se conocía que Deidara era un sádico era porque todo lo que sabía lo había aprendido de él.

–¡INEPTO!– escuchó como gritó Neji desde adentro inclusive viendo como salía polvo debajo de la comisura de la puerta que Hidan y Kakuzu resguardaban.

–¡Déjenme pasar por favor!– suplicó con lágrimas intentando atravesar los cuerpos de ambos hombres, obteniendo un resultado fallido al caer sentada en el suelo tras ser rechazada por ellos.

–¿No lo sabes Ten-Ten?– preguntó Hidan –Deidara es el ANBU de la Reina, Neji jamás podrá matarlo, la única que lo puede hacer es ella–

–Pero...–

–Deidara tenía enfrente a Hinata sama, y dejó que el maldito Uzumaki la tomara y se la llevara, obviamente tiene que recibir un castigo y él lo sabe a la perfección– aseguró Kakuzu lanzándole una mirada tan fría a la ANBU que yacía aún tirada en el suelo.

Ten-Ten optó por quedarse justo allí, no importaba lo patética que se viera, pero no abandonaría a Deidara.

Las puertas se abrieron con un sonoro chillido haciendo que ella se levantara de un solo golpe. Los tres vieron como Neji salía del salón sin decir palabra alguna, su mirada indicaba que cualquiera que le dijera algo lo mataría en ese mismo instante. Las lágrimas aun corrían por las mejillas de la castaña tratando de ver hacia adentro del salón y poder encontrarse con Deidara, pero no lo localizaba.

Neji subía a lo más alto de la mansión para ver el horizonte, faltaban solo dos horas para el amanecer.

...

Una suave brisa pegaba en el rostro de la Hyuuga, era cálida y gélida a la vez, tan suave y tan fuerte que parecía más como un abrazo de alguien que deseaba protegerla. Abrió sus ojos completamente desconcertada observando como cuatro paredes en color azul la envolvían. No había nada más, solo la cama en donde yacía.

Intentó levantarse pero su cuerpo se sentía demasiado pesado. Nuevamente recorrió la habitación con su mirada ¿En donde se encontraba?

–Lo siento Hinata chan– escuchó una voz tremendamente familiar. Naruto se iba acercando a la cama para sentarse a un lado de ella –Sentirás tu cuerpo sumamente pesado, te será difícil hablar, inclusive no sé si pensar– explicó con mirada triste.

–Todo está listo Naruto– entró en la habitación Sasuke quien lucía tan apacible como siempre. Naruto solo sonrió en agradecimiento para que el pelinegro desapareciera.

–N...N...Na...– intentó decir, pero todavía le era imposible.

–Poco a poco irás recuperando tu movilidad y tu habla– explicó mientras acariciaba lentamente las manos de la Hyuuga –Estaba demasiado enojado, frustrado... preocupado... solo pensaba que si Danzou te agarraba sería imposible que salieras con vida. Mis abuelos me detuvieron, no querían que fuese detrás de ti "la obligación de la cabeza del clan es erradicar a todo los Hyuuga de la faz de la tierra" ¡¿Y si eso no fuese así?! Hay otra solución además de asesinarnos mutuamente– gritó sumamente frustrado aún sosteniendo la mano de ella.

–Luego al ver como Shikamaru te tenía rodeada, supe que ni tú, ni Sasuke, ni nadie de tu clan hubiesen podido en contra de él, justo en ese momento fue cuando perdí mi conciencia dejándome llevar por mi enojo, perdona– se disculpó bajando su cabeza, pero Hinata no entendía de que hablaba.

–¿Todavía no recuperas tu memoria?- ella negó con su cabeza lentamente –Tanto ustedes los vampiros como nosotros los lobos tenemos un poder oculto el cual con los años aprendemos a desarrollar, sin embargo hay ocasiones que nuestras emociones toman el control de dicho poder, pero éste se podría interpretar como un veneno para la la otra contraparte- Hinata cerró sus ojos moviendo lentamente su cabeza.

–Lo sé Hinata chan, es algo difícil de comprender– aceptó rascándose la cabeza para tomar un vaso con agua que estaba en una mesa redonda al lado de la cama para acercárselo a ella ¿En qué momento colocaba esa mesa? Tomo el líquido con dificultad el cual a pesar que su cerebro le indicaba que era agua no lo era en realidad.

–Solo ha existido una persona de cada clan que ha tenido el mismo poder con el que nacimos nosotros Hinata chan, y ellos fueron nuestros primeros ancestros–

–¿Po...od...er? – expresó finalmente para sentirse terriblemente cansada, Naruto esbozó una pequeña sonrisa que indicaba la alegría que sentía al ver que ella se iba recuperando aunque fuese solo un poco.

–Ambos nacimos con un poder único, especial, "un don" como lo llamaron nuestros padres: la clarividencia– Hinata sentía como su corazón empezaba a latir con más intensidad al sentir y ver como la mano derecha del rubio comenzaba a sobar su cabeza –Tú y yo Hinata podemos ver el futuro–

–¿Ver... El futuro?–

–Si, pero éste es manipulable, especialmente cuando éramos niños, en aquel tiempo solo podíamos decir lo que veíamos y los adultos alrededor lo interpretaban a su propio interés. ¿No recuerdas la primera vez que nos vimos?–

–Fue... En la Univer...sidad... Cuando tú... I...ibas pasando a un lado del aula en donde yo me encontraba– aquella oración había sido lo más difícil de expresar, pero eso significaba que recuperaba el habla y su movilidad ya que intentaba sentarse lográndolo con la ayuda de él.

–Ciertamente esa fue la primera vez que te vi luego de perderte de vista durante tantos años, fue nuestro primer año en la universidad, justo cuando yo empezaba a perder las esperanzas... Tu padre fue bastante precavido al ocultarte en un lugar en donde ni tu clan ni nosotros podemos entrar–

–¿Ya nos habíamos conocido antes?– preguntó desconcertada, él asintió.

–Creo que fue un par de días antes que tú te convirtieras– se echó reír quedamente –Mis padres estaban furiosos con Itachi, el hermano mayor de Sasuke, pero él creía en lo mismo que yo, que ambos clanes podemos vivir en paz, sin estar tratando de asesinarnos cada vez que podemos–

–Yo... Recuerdo una ocasión...– dudó bastante al decir aquello demostrándolo al fruncir su ceño –Estar arriba... De una mansión... De la mansión Hyuuga y... E...star pensando en ti- aceptó al punto de estar roja como un tomate.

Naruto se acercó a ella lentamente cerrando sus ojos para besarla con ternura. Introdujo su lengua en la boca de la Hyuuga masajeando con cuidado la de ella, Hinata aun no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, literalmente estaba suspirando y gimiendo en los brazos de Naruto.

El rubio comenzó a rodear el cuerpo de ella con sus brazos. Acarició gentilmente y sin desesperación su espalda, sus besos aumentaban la intensidad logrando que Hinata se excitara poco a poco. Ambos comenzaron a acostarse lentamente en la cama mientras él se posicionaba arriba de ella.

Estaba sintiendo el peso de Naruto, o por lo menos lo que él intentaba que sintiera, su pantalón no era demasiado grueso por lo ella podía sentir cierta dureza rozar sus muslos, _Se está excitando, _pensó preocupada pero emocionada a la vez, quizás llegaría el momento que tanto esperaba.

Las manos de Naruto estaban heladas y lo pudo saber justo cuando las introdujo por debajo de su blusa mientras daba un respingo con el contacto.

Naruto podía sentir como todo el cuerpo de Hinata temblaba, pero no sentía ningún rechazo hacia las caricias, al contrario ella intentaba intensificar la potencia del beso al mismo tiempo que las manos de ella se enredaban en su rubia cabellera. Aquello le indicó que podía continuar.

El rubio rompió salvajemente el vestido que ella llevaba dejándola solo en ropa interior, Hinata luchó con todas sus fuerzas intentando no tapar sus senos con sus propias manos, no quería que aquel momento se detuviera, al contrario, si alguien tenía que llevarse su virginidad tenía que ser él, el rubio ojiazul con quien había soñado durante tantos años. Naruto se acercó sacando sus senos por encima de su sostén comenzándolos a succionar con vehemencia, toda la intimidad de Hinata se estremeció humedeciéndose con aquel contacto.

Un pequeño gemido salió de la boca de la peliazul, su excitación se podía ver fácilmente, sentía que su cuerpo era tan frágil que podía volar, cada succión que Naruto daba en sus senos la hacían tocar una punta del cielo, quería más, necesitaba que él profanara su cuerpo, que lo penetrara y lo hiciese suyo, en cada uno de sus pensamientos le rogaba al rubio que retirara su ropa interior y que la hiciese suya, pero aquello era demasiado difícil externarlo.

De pronto un recuerdo inundó su cerebro deteniendo todo pensamiento de excitación que él la hacía sentir, ¿Por qué tenía que recordar eso precisamente en ese momento? ¿Por qué?

...

–Sasori ya está atendiendo las heridas de Deidara... Dice que tardará en recuperarse, pero lo hará, él es bastante fuerte– Neji seguía en la azotea de la mansión viendo como dentro de poco el alba se pondría en el horizonte –Supongo que pusiste a Kakuzu y a Hidan para que yo no pasara, discúlpame...– continuó diciendo Ten-Ten al ver que él no respondía nada.

Un fuerte viento los interrumpió logrando que ella cerrara los ojos colocando su mano derecha en ellos debido a su intensidad. El cabello Neji bailaba en compás del viento, justo en ese instante Ten-Ten pudo ver como él tenía activado su Byakugan, lo más seguro es que buscaba a Hinata y ese era el mejor lugar para hacerlo.

–Sasori está haciendo un nuevo experimento, quizás con ello yo pueda detectar a Hinata sama, aunque...–

–Vete Ten-Ten– indicó de manera seria sin despegar su vista del horizonte –En unos momentos más el sol se pondrá en el cielo y eso podría matarte–

–Con ese nuevo experimento de Sasori podría incrementar mis poderes y...–

–¡¿Eres tan idiota y estúpida como lo es Deidera, Ten-Ten?! ¡Dije que te fueras!– gritó. La chica cerró sus ojos mientras su corazón latía fuertemente, el miedo que Neji le hacía sentir lograba erizarle cada bello de su piel.

–¡Deidara nunca hubiera podido en contra de Naruto, Neji! Hubiese perdido la vida y el resultado hubiese sido el mismo, la única diferencia hubiese sido que Hinata perdería a un ANBU que no recuerda–

–Debería de haberse esforzado un poco más–

–Todos intentaron esforzarse, pero ni tú ni yo nos acercamos, tal vez si Hinata te hubiese visto ella se hubiese resistido–

–¿Estás cuestionándome Ten-Ten?– Ella retrocedió un poco sintiendo como su vida corría peligro por primera vez.

–Por supuesto que no, es solo que...–

–Regresa a cuidar a tu novio Ten-Ten, recupera tus fuerzas y espera mis órdenes al anochecer–

Ten-Ten supo que no debía de seguir cuestionando la autoridad y la decisión de Neji, si bien era cierto había pasado con él más tiempo que cualquier otro vampiro, pero tal parecía que en cualquier momento perdería la paciencia asesinando a cualquiera que se le pusiese en su camino.

Hizo una reverencia a la espalda de Neji frunciendo un poco los labios, _Deidara no es mi novio, Neji; _pensó frustrada ¿Por qué tenía que haberse enamorado del vampiro más frío que había existido durante cientos años? Neji jamás se fijaría en ella, no ahora que Hinata había aparecido, por un momento pensó que sería bueno corresponder los sentimientos de Deidara, pero lo único que sentía por él era cariño, uno muy especial.


	12. Recuerdos

**Comentarios: **Gracias chicas por sus comentarios, la verdad es que se que no les ha gustado mucho este capítulo por el NaruHina pero no se preocupen... La historia fluirá y tendremos nuestro NejiHina...

Gracias a Yuki-chan Kamijou, Naty117 y StEpHyGrOcK3107 y no te preocupes StEpHyGrOcK3107 esto no es un NaruHina, solo que hay que esperar un poco, después de todo Hinata siempre está enamorada de Naruto y veremos como es que ella está equivocada con sus sentimientos y se dará cuenta de ello.

El fic espero llegue pronto a su final... Se que no era lo que esperaban, así que ni modo... le daré su fin... Gracias por seguirme!

Ahora veremos un poco del pasado de Hinata, eso le ayudará a esclarecer muchas dudas a ella.

Kame  
27/mar/13

* * *

**RECUERDOS. **

El jardín de la mansión Hyuuga no podía lucir más bello aquel anochecer de otoño; las hojas de los árboles cayendo mientras una familia caminaba aspirando el aroma a tranquilidad y paz.

–Hiashi, ¿Cuándo ordenarás que Hinata se convierta en un vampiro?– la voz de su esposa indicaba crueldad y frialdad, parecía que no tenía piedad ante nada o nadie.

–Ten paciencia cariño, ella aún está muy pequeña y no está preparada, ¿Tú tampoco crees que lo está, verdad Hizashi?–

–Todavía tengo mis dudas al respecto– respondía su hermano menor quien iba caminando detrás de la pareja, la esposa del mayor iba tomada del brazo de su esposo.

–Kurenai afirma que ella está lista, inclusive dice que tienen un instinto más asesino que el de Neji– aseguró fuertemente una vez más la mujer.

–No lo creo– Dudó mientras veía como 3 niños salían de los árboles, riendo y jugando, aquello era algo que deseaba que durara toda la eternidad.

–Necesitamos que Hinata nos revele nuestro futuro, es el primer oráculo que nace desde nuestros primeros antepasados– continuó insistiendo su esposa –Además según lo que Itachi ha comentado, el hijo de Minato y Kushina también posee el mismo don y está mucho más avanzado que el de Hinata, no podemos dejar que ella se queda atrás–

Hiashi pensaba que Hinata todavía necesitaba más tiempo para disfrutar su niñez, de hecho en algún instante deseaba que ella fuese tan solo un humano, sin responsabilidades de convertirse en un vampiro que salvaría al clan o que lo gobernara, solo que disfrutara estando fuera de todo aquello.

–¡Hinata one sama! No seas mala...– reclamaba una pequeña niña a punto de llorar.

–Hinata sama, creo que ya es hora de salir– le susurraba a su oído un pequeño niño que estaba escondido detrás de un arbusto junto a Hinata.

–Todavía no Neji nii-san, Hanabi debe de aprender a controlar uno de los tantos poderes del clan: el extra sensorial– la pequeña niña sonaba dura y estricta, justo como su maestra Kurenai le había enseñado.

Hinata pisó una pequeña rama a propósito para que su hermana menor pudiera distinguir en donde se encontraban, sin embargo al momento en que ella se acercaba, la mayor le indicaba a Neji que tenían que separarse dándole una mayor prueba a su hermana menor.

"El jugar a las escondidillas", no era un simple juego, sino una demostración de las habilidades que cualquiera del clan poseía. Hinata fue alejándose poco a poco, escabulléndose entre los arbustos, casi llegando al límite de la propiedad en donde nunca había estado. Al llegar a las rejas que detenían el paso de su clan para cruzar al mundo de los humanos se detuvo de manera obligada, sus ojos brillaron al ver el exterior, ¿Qué se sentiría tener contacto con los humanos? ¿Serían tan malos como sus padres le decían?

–¿Podrían dañarme?– preguntó en voz baja tocando la reja.

–¿El qué? ¿Las rejas?– preguntó un pequeño rubio casi de su altura que estaba al otro lado enfrente de ella, para luego reírse a carcajadas –Una reja es una reja, jamás podría dañarte–

–No hablo de la reja– reclamó sonrojada, jamás pensó que alguien pudiera estar tan cerca, ¿Podría ser que aquel niño... Era un humano? –Hablo de los que viven después de la reja–

–¿Los humanos?– preguntó otra vez el rubio cambiando su semblante dándole la espalda para ver el horizonte –Mis padres dicen que no. A los humanos les gusta permanecer ignorantes, si se conservan así todo estaría bien-

–Quiere decir que tú no eres un humano–

–Respiro, como, lloro, me duele cuando me hacen daño, sangro si me hiero y puedo morir si me lastiman gravemente, aún no entiendo porque dicen que no lo soy– en eso aquel rubio tenía razón, ella había sido educada para odiar y temerle a los "humanos" sin embargo parecía que ella no difería mucho de ellos, entonces ¿Por qué no podía llamarse ella también una humana?

–Tu cabello... Es diferente...– expresó mordiéndose su pulgar derecho tratando de calmar su ansiedad por no tocárselo.

–¿En serio? Mi papi lo tiene igual a mí, al igual que mi abuela– expresó tranquilamente dándose la media vuelta tocándose su cabello provocándole más ansiedad a la pequeña –¿Quieres tocarlo?–

–¿De veras podría?

–No veo porque no– aseguró sonriente enseñando sus preciosos dientes para acercarse más a la reja y que ella atravesara su mano y lo alcanzara. Su cabello era sedoso y liso, igual que el de ella.

–Pareciera que es igual al mío–

–¿Y cómo pensabas que era?– preguntó entre confundido y ofendido.

–Pensé que era de paja– ambos se vieron fijamente, para luego empezar a reír a carcajadas.

–Me agradas–

–Tú también a mí–

–¿Puedo darte un beso?–

–¿Cómo los que dan los papás a sus hijas?–

–No lo sé, no soy niña y no tengo hermanos o hermanas, pero sería como uno de los besos que me dan mis papás a mí– ella se sonrojó afirmando con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que cerraba sus ojos.

Hinata se acercó a la reja para luego sentir los labios del rubio en su mejilla. Escuchó una pequeña risa obligándola a abrir sus ojos de un solo golpe y ver como él se tapaba la boca con su mano.

–Tienes el cachete bien helado– ella se llevó automáticamente su mano a la mejilla para saber cual era su temperatura corporal, pero no encontró nada diferente de lo usual.

–¡Hinata sama!– escuchó como gritaba su primo a lo lejos.

–Me están buscando–

–Entonces ten cuidado Hinata chan–

–¿Cómo sabes como me llamo?–

–Lo acaban de decir, ¿Verdad?– ella asintió –Yo me llamo Naruto–

–¿Podré verte alguna otra vez Naruto kun?–

–A lo mejor mañana, ¿Aquí?– ella asintió para luego salir corriendo.

Sus mejillas iban coloradas, a lo que explicaba que era porque iba corriendo, era una fortuna que nadie podía escuchar su pequeño corazón latir como loco y es que algo en aquel rubio llamaba su atención, parecía un príncipe o algo así; alguien simplemente de ensueño.

...

Hiashi y su esposa estaban sentados en el salón principal, cada uno en sus tronos rodeados de todos sus súbditos.

–Los resultados se ven a simple vista Hiashi sama, Hinata san está lista para que pueda convertirse en uno de nosotros y que pueda optar por su propio ANBU– aseguraba una mujer de cabello negro y ojos rojos como el fuego que estaba arrodillada enfrente de sus amos.

–¿Estás completamente segura Kurenai?– algo en el fondo le indicaba a Hiashi que no quería dar el siguiente paso, no lo deseaba.

–Por supuesto, además hemos preparado a 4 chicos para que puedan disputarse por el puesto de ANBU personal de la princesa. ¡Kakuzu, Hidan, Deidara, Kisame!– gritó la mujer dando la orden para que los 4 aparecieran. Hiashi se sorprendió al verlos tan jóvenes.

–¿Estás segura que estos chiquillos podrán proteger a Hinata?– preguntó dudoso su amo.

–Por supuesto Hiashi sama– aseguró un poco molesta por la duda que tenía –Le puedo asegurar que cualquiera de estos chicos está casi a mi mismo nivel–

–Casi no es lo mismo que a tú nivel Kurenai–

–Hiashi, querido, no le sigamos dando largas, si Kurenai dice que Hinata está lista para convertirse entonces lo está, y si asegura que estos chicos podrán convertirse en buenos ANBUS, entonces no tenemos porque dudar de su palabra– interrumpió su esposa al ver como él se levantaba de su asiento visiblemente molesto.

–¡Hinata es solo una niña! ¿Quieren poner en peligro a una niña tan pequeña? Debemos cuidarla si ella es la única que puede optar para ser nuestro oráculo–

–Kurenai, déjennos solos– ordenó ella al momento que se levantaba de su asiento para tranquilizar a su esposo –Entiendo tu desesperación Hiashi y me disculpo por no haberte dado un hijo varón, de haberlo hecho esto sería mucho más fácil– él la miró compasivamente para luego volverse a sentar resignado.

–Claro que no es eso querida– aceptó mientras apoyaba su brazo izquierdo en el descanso de su asiento llevando sus dedos hasta su cabello –Es solo que... Me gustaría que Hinata pudiese disfrutar su niñez–

–Te entiendo, pero inclusive si no se convierte podría morir a manos del clan Uzumaki–

–¿Hablaste con Itachi otra vez?– ella asintió.

–Aparentemente la cría de los Uzumaki ha predicho que en dos lunas llenas uno de los clanes estará restaurado a tal punto que podría acabar con el otro–

–Eso no indica nada– aceptó decepcionado frotando su frente.

–Sus predicciones aún son bastante erráticas y confusas, pero ellos creen que el clan que restaurará sus poderes será el de ellos y pronto nos atacarán–

–¡¿Por qué habríamos de creerle a Itachi?!– gritó frustrado levantándose nuevamente de su asiento para empezar a recorrer el salón –Si bien es cierto los Uchiha son creaciones de nuestros antepasados no significan que sean de nuestro clan, además es bien conocido a través de la historia que por amor ellos pueden traicionar a quien sea–

–¡Exactamente! Por amor es que él está haciendo esto– aseguró mientras seguía a su esposo que aún caminaba desesperadamente –Itachi ha perdido a toda su familia en esta interminable guerra entre ambos clanes, al punto que solo su hermano menor se encuentra con vida, en el momento en que una guerra estalle nuevamente ambos tendrán que ofrecer su vida a cambio ya sea por Minato o por Naruto, Itachi no desea eso... En el momento en que nos enfrentemos, tenemos que proteger a Sasuke, esa es su condición para estarme diciendo todos los planes de ellos–

–¿El hermano menor de Itachi ha sido asignado como guardaespaldas de Naruto? Sorprendente–

–Dicen que es tan habilidoso como era Itachi a su edad–

–Asumo que tendrá la misma edad que Naruto, ¿No es así?– ella asintió –¿Y que ganamos con convertir a Hinata tan apresuradamente? Si ya tenemos la predicción del rubio menor del clan Uzumaki hagamos nuestra estrategia.

–La predicción de Naruto solo estará completa hasta que Hinata despierte sus poderes como la sucesora del clan, solo hasta entonces podremos estar seguros que es lo que podría pasar–

El hombre se paró a mitad del salón que estaba vacío a excepción de él y su esposa, no estaba de acuerdo con aquella presión de parte de todos en su clan, pero no podía hacer nada por ello. A la edad de 6 años en vida humana su hija mayor Hinata Hyuuga tendría que cambiar.

–Está bien, dile a Kurenai y a Hizashi que comiencen con el ritual, en 3 días cuando la luna nueva esté en su máximo esplendor aprovecharemos el poder de todos los del clan y Hinata se convertirá en nuestra nueva Reina y sucesora–

Hinata quien escuchaba escondida detrás de una de las puertas y aprovechando que una de sus habilidades era el esconderse, estaba completamente confundida. Necesita salir de la mansión, quería... Sí, quería encontrarse con aquel rubio una vez más.

...

La pequeña peliazul daba la impresión que cada día le gustaba más jugar a las escondidillas en aquel inmenso lugar, su maestra Kurenai se sorprendía como su pequeña alumna podía pasar desapercibida de cualquiera al ocultar su poder, era algo que ni su propio amo podía hacer.

Después de desaparecer Hinata iba al mismo lugar en donde se encontraba con el rubio la primera vez, aquel era el quinto día sin obtener resultado.

-Lo siento Hinata chan, escaparme de mis padres es más difícil de lo que parece- intentó disculparse brindándole una amable sonrisa, Hinata vio el horizonte, pronto anochecería.

-Naruto... Kun- expresó dudosa, casi nerviosa por el nuevo encuentro.

-¿Te sucede algo Hinata chan? Estás extremadamente seria- el rubio estaba visiblemente preocupado.

-¿T...tu eres del clan de los Uzumaki?- preguntó sin más con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, el pequeño rubio la miró con tristeza, tal parecía que igual que ella, en cualquier momento también sus ojos cederían.

-¿Se lo dijiste a alguien?- ella negó aún confundida.

-¿Tu... Sabes quien soy yo?- el asintió sonriendo y acercándose a la reja que los separaba para tocar la mejilla de la niña con su dedo.

-Eres Hinata chan- sonrió de oreja a oreja cambiando su tristeza por alegría.

-Soy... Una integrante del clan de vampiros, enemigos de los hombres lobos, enemiga... Tuya-

-¿Me odias Hinata chan?- ella negó limpiando las lágrimas que recorrían sus mejillas -Entonces, ¿Por qué dices que eres mi enemiga?-

-Porque lo vampiros y los lobos...- de la nada el pequeño rubio sacaba un kunai con el cual cortaba un poco la palma de su mano haciéndola sangrar.

-Soy Naruto Uzumaki, un niño nada mas, ¿Ves como sangro? Y si pudieras estar en mi interior sentirías como mi corazón late como loco- ella lo miraba sin entender -No quiero odiarte Hinata chan solo porque los demás lo dicen, primero deseaba conocerte antes de decidir si podía hacerte daño-

-Los lobos y los vampiros no...- gritó ella aferrándose a las rejas, estaba tan cerca del rubio que él aprovechó en darle una pequeña bofetada. Hinata retrocedió sorprendida por el acto.

-¿Te duele no?- ella asintió -¿Me odias por eso?- ella negó con su cabeza demostrando claramente la extrañeza de la pregunta, el rubio sonrió -¿Sabes? Todos cometemos errores y por el error de uno hemos pagado todos a través de los años. No me parece justo que lobos y vampiros sigamos en esta lucha interminable solo porque nuestros antepasados cometieron un error.

-Pero esa es nuestra naturaleza-

-Me gustaría cambiarlo...- aceptó tristemente el rubio –¿Sabes Hinata chan? Yo... puedo ver el futuro...-

-¿Tú también?-

-Si, y he tenido sueños de estar grandes tú y yo...-

-Yo... he visto sangre... muerte... destrucción...-

-¿Se lo has dicho a alguien Hinata chan?- ella negó –Yo cometí el error de decírselo a mis abuelos y ellos están planeando una guerra... Itachi mi guardaespaldas y el de mi papá se lo dijo a tu mamá-

-Eso escuché, él es un Uchiha, ¿No es así?- él asintió -Pero... ¿Por qué se lo dijeron a mi madre? Los Uchiha no le guardan fidelidad a nadie aunque fueron creaciones de nosotros los Hyuuga-

-Itachi y Sasuke son... especiales- dijo sonriendo nostálgicamente –Ellos son fieles a ellos mismos, Itachi haría lo que fuera porque no le pasara nada a su hermano Sasuke y si el final de la guerra entre ambos clanes en donde han muerto incontables Uchiha podría darse traicionando a los lobos, ambos están dispuestos a hacerlo-

-Na...Naruto kun...-

-Yo... he soñado que tú serás la que definirá la guerra Hinata chan...-

-¡Hinata sama!- escuchó como su primo gritaba tratando de encontrarla, ella volteó su rostro intentando ubicarlo.

-Me buscan Naruto kun... vete...-

-¿En unos días te transformarás, verdad?-

-Según escuché finalmente me convertiré en un vampiro, todos creen que mis habilidades se desarrollarán al hacerlo-

-¡Hinata sama!- escuchó como la voz de su primo se iba acercando.

-Neji niisan está cerca...-

-Ten cuidado con él Hinata chan... él... es un ser muy despiadado...-

-¿Neji niisan?- preguntó con asombro recordando como él siempre jugaba con ella y siempre sonreía –Él no es así Naruto kun... Neji niisan... es diferente...-

-¡¿Hinata sama?! ¿Está por ahí?-

-¿Volveré a verte Naruto kun?- preguntó con el corazón casi en la boca al sentir que su primo se acercaba demasiado.

-No lo sé... Después que te conviertas... No sé que podría pasar-

-¡Hinata sama! ¿Qué hace aquí? Está en los límites de la propiedad...- preguntó visiblemente preocupado tomándola de la mano -¿Se encuentra bien?- Ella volvió a ver a la reja y pudo respirar tranquilamente al ver que Naruto había desaparecido y su primo no lo había podido ver.

...

-Perd...dona Hinata chan...- retrocedió el rubio sentándose en la cama -¿Estás bien?- preguntó preocupado al ver la mirada perdida de la peliazul y la ausencia de alguna conciencia en sus ojos.

-Y...yo... yo...- intentó decir algo pero sus ojos se inundaban de lágrimas las cuales eran imposible de detener.

-Yo no quise forzarte a nada Hinata chan, perdona...- ella negó.

-No... no es eso Naruto kun... yo... acabo de tener un recuerdo de mi infancia... es cierto...- aceptó para ella misma limpiando sus lágrimas que caían como una presa a punta de desbordarse –Yo te conocí cuando aún era una niña-

-¿Tu memoria está regresando?-

-Solo fragmentos... Solo los relacionados a ti...- Naruto sonrió.

-Tu puedes acabar con todo Hinata chan... y aunque no lo quiera aceptar, si te conviertas le pondrás un final a esta guerra para siempre-

-Naruto kun... ¿Podrías... llevarme a mi apartamento... por favor?- suplicó con sus ojos rojos, parecía que en cualquier momento su cabeza estallaría.

-Lo que desees Hinata chan- aceptó sonriente para tomarla en sus brazos y abrazarla como si fuese un precioso tesoro.

...

-¿Me llamó Neji sama?- apareció un pelirrojo en el techo de la mansión en donde Neji aún se encontraba, a pesar que el sol estaba mostrando sus primeros rayos ellos no molestaban a aquel científico ANBU.

-¿Todavía no encuentras la fórmula para que los demás no se vean afectado para el sol?- el pelirrojo negó.

-Todos mis experimentos han sido fallidos, no se cual fue exactamente la fórmula que mi padre utilizó en mí-

-¿Podrás conseguirlo?-

-No podría decirle en qué momento pero es bastante probable que lo consiga-

-¿Deidara ya está recuperado?-

-Sus heridas fueron bastantes graves, si Hinata sama no se convierte y le da un poco de su sangre es probable que no sobreviva-

-Dile a Kurenai que junte a todos los de la rama secundaria que pueda, el maldito Uzumaki ha liberado la barrera y lleva a Hinata sama al apartamento-

-¿Lo atacará cuando él llegue?-

-Dile que se preparen- aseveró con voz fuerte para luego desaparecer, Sasori hacía una reverencia para luego cumplir con sus órdenes.

Neji no dejaría que Naruto siguiera con Hinata, haría lo que fuese por recuperarla.


End file.
